Opium
by Subliime
Summary: C'était meilleur que la coke, le LSD, l'ecstasy, les amphétamines, la meth, l'héroïne, le sexe. Mieux que le bonheur promis dans les pubs. Mieux que la liberté. Mieux que la vie.
1. Sad girl

_Je dois avouer que je suis un peu (comprenez énormément) nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais posté d'histoire sur ce fandom. _

_Cette histoire est un **UA**._

_Merci à lrtw d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

* * *

><p><strong><span>1<span>**

**Sad girl**

Un écran de fumée le séparait de la réalité.

Il était là, hors du temps, allongé sur un matelas déchiqueté dont les ressorts lui sciaient le dos. Les secondes s'étirèrent, ses battements de cœur se ralentirent, son souffle s'apaisa. Et il le perçut enfin. Cet instant où il basculait dans un monde fantasmagorique, peuplé de démons aux traits angéliques. S'il avait été encore pourvu d'une enveloppe charnelle, alors il aurait tendu les mains dans le fol espoir de saisir cette si précieuse seconde.

Trop tard.

C'était toujours trop tard. Il pouvait clairement l'entendre désormais. Ce silence. Un silence d'une telle perfection qu'il ne pouvait qu'être irréel. Pas une seule respiration, pas un seul bruit étranger. Rien, le vide total.

Ce fabuleux néant aux allures de foyer était parfois traversé de visions hallucinatoires. C'était meilleur que la coke, le LSD, l'ecstasy, les amphétamines, la meth, l'héroïne, le sexe, les seins de Pamela Anderson, le physique d'adonis de Brad Pitt, les sourcils de Spock, la libération de 45, mieux qu'un disque des Sex Pistols, qu'une bague Vivienne Westwood, qu'un milk-shake à la vanille, un muffin au spéculoos, un mojito, le sac à main de Mary Poppins. Mieux que la liberté. Mieux que la vie.

Et tandis qu'il naviguait sur les rives du Styx, un apaisement total l'envahit, lui faisant oublier tout jusqu'à son propre nom.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Hermione appuya si fort sur sa plume qu'elle en déchira le papier. Elle se figea, contemplant la tache d'encre rouge être absorbée par le papier.

Sa vie était actuellement à l'image de cette feuille. Déchirée, couverte de ratures sanguinolentes, parsemée de fibres qui se désagrégeaient. Mais contrairement à cette feuille, aucun recyclage n'était possible pour elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être jetée dans une poubelle, son corps aurait alors été automatiquement déclaré hors d'usage. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était ainsi, se rapprochant tellement de l'inutilité qu'elle finirait assurément par s'oublier. Elle n'avait jamais considéré un être humain comme dépourvu d'intérêt. Elle avait toujours été intimement convaincue que chaque personne existait pour une raison, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. On ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas laisser de trace de son passage sur Terre, c'était impossible. Cependant, quand elle se réveillait le matin en ayant l'impression de ne pas s'être reposée une seule seconde, s'avançant d'un pas chancelant vers son miroir comme si le moindre souffle de vent pourrait la briser, elle se posait une multitude de questions et se sentait cruellement inutile.

Le doute s'était emparé d'elle, l'enserrant dans un puissant étau, ne lui laissant aucun espoir de sortie. Si elle était incapable de venir en aide à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant six ans, comment pourrait-elle espérer faire convenablement quelque chose d'autre ?

Les jointures blanchies à force de serrer son stylo plume, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Si seulement elle pouvait compter jusqu'à dix. À la fin de ce compte à rebours, tout serait redevenu comme avant.

Comme avant.

Il était trop tard n'est-ce pas ?

Son bonheur lui avait été cruellement arraché, avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa valeur.

Elle qui avait eu l'amour pour principe, l'ordre pour base, le progrès pour but, elle n'avait plus rien depuis deux semaines.

À bien y penser, les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner il y a six mois. Elle aurait dû le sentir, aurait dû réagir. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point elle avait été aveuglée.

Ron était rentré chez eux plus tôt que prévu. Hermione ignorait d'où il venait, elle qui le croyait au bureau. Aucune question n'avait été posée car en apercevant le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur de son petit ami, elle avait tout oublié. Ce jour-là, c'était non un homme qu'elle avait contemplé, mais la personnification même du bonheur. Il avait dit avoir trouvé la solution à tous leurs problèmes.

Il avait appris il y a un an qu'il était atteint d'une maladie neuronale incurable, passant la plupart de son temps alité, ravagé par d'horribles douleurs.

En le voyant sourire comme auparavant, quand la vie ne représentait pas un fardeau pour ses épaules, Hermione avait lâché le paquet de copies qu'elle était censée corriger.

Il n'avait pas menti. Tout s'était arrangé, et ce très rapidement. Les intervalles entre les crises de douleurs s'étaient allongés, les souffrances elles-mêmes s'étaient apaisées. Il avait repris son travail à un rythme régulier. Parfois, il cuisinait rien que pour lui faire plaisir, quand elle rentrait tard suite à des cours particuliers avec certains élèves en difficulté. Une odeur de brûlé régnait dans la maison. Elle feignait de ne pas la sentir et de trouver son plat délicieux. C'était peut-être un mensonge, mais le plaisir qui en ressortait n'avait rien de factice.

Puis tout avait basculé il y a deux semaines. Sans signe avant-coureur, il avait été transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche. Hermione avait accouru aussi vite que possible. À ce moment-là, elle s'était surprise à détester son corps si faible, incapable de courir plus vite, d'aller plus rapidement vers cette personne chère à son cœur.

Il avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle, face contre terre. C'était un couple qui passait par là qui avait appelé les secours. Aucun signe d'agression, de passage à tabac ou de quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tout était affreusement normal.

Il avait été aussitôt déclaré qu'il avait basculé dans un coma végétatif. Hermione s'était mise à détester ce terme. Elle refusait d'être amoureuse d'un simple légume. Cela reviendrait pour elle à dire que le fruit était pourri, bon pour la poubelle.

Elle avait demandé des explications. Il était important pour elle de connaître la raison de ce coma. Elle avait parlé de son état stable depuis six mois. Ils avaient répondu que c'était impossible. Alors elle avait supplié qu'ils poussent davantage leurs recherches. Ils lui avaient fait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien.

Les légumes sont définitivement inintéressants.

Elle refusait cependant de se résigner, résignation qui l'aurait automatiquement conduite à un désespoir confirmé. Il fallait qu'elle avance, peu importe quelle forme prendrait le chemin, peu importe qu'elle ne sache tout simplement pas où aller. On ne va jamais aussi loin que lorsqu'on ne sait où l'on va.

Elle reprit son stylo en main et chassa ses sombres pensées. Elle imagina que le nuage de corbeaux qui obscurcissait son esprit disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle se sentit mieux, du moins se força-t-elle à le croire.

- Professeur ?

Une jeune femme arborant de grosses lunettes vertes lui faisait face, une main posée sur son bureau. La plupart des élèves quittaient la classe. Elle n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie et à en juger par l'air inquiet que prenait le visage de son élève, elle n'avait pas non plus réagi à ses appels.

- Oui ? répondit-elle en lui accordant un doux sourire tout en se redressant sur son siège.

Les prunelles de l'étudiante croisèrent les siennes. On aurait dit deux petites malachites. L'élève portait un débardeur vert. Hermione songea qu'elle ressemblait à une grosse pomme ainsi vêtue.

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais prendre le portrait de Dorian Gray comme sujet d'étude.

Hermione dissimula rapidement la feuille tâchée d'encre rouge derrière une pile de livres, espérant vainement que son étudiante ne l'ait pas d'ores et déjà aperçue. Un professeur qui déchirait ses copies, ce n'est pas du meilleur effet.

- Bien sûr, tant que c'est une œuvre ayant pour sujet l'hédonisme, répondit-elle.

L'étudiante aux volumineuses lunettes ne put retenir un sourire en la remerciant. Elle s'éloigna, le regard distrait d'Hermione suivant ses mouvements.

Lentement, un souffle d'espoir s'insinua en elle. Cette femme qui avait perdu le goût de la vie, ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras, de s'enfermer dans un cocon de mélancolie, oublieuse du monde extérieur.

Elle fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac noir et s'en fut de la salle de classe surchauffée.

Les couloirs de l'université de Londres étaient bondés à cette heure-ci. La plus grande majorité des étudiants venait d'assister à leur dernier cours et se précipitaient au dehors pour discuter avec leurs amis. Hermione se fraya un chemin dans la foule, jouant de son statut de professeur pour éviter de se faire bousculer.

Cette année scolaire était sa première en tant qu'enseignante. Obtenir un poste dans une université de la capitale avait été la chance de sa vie. Décidant de ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, elle s'était plongée avec assiduité dans son travail, fournissant des cours qu'elle espérait excellent à ses élèves. Résonnaient continuellement dans son esprit les paroles du professeur de lettres qu'elle avait eu en première année d'études supérieures. Elle s'était tout d'abord orientée dans un cursus d'avocate, pour changer quelques mois plus tard. Elle s'était trompée de salle de classe, une chose qui ne lui était jusqu'alors jamais arrivée. Il faut dire qu'elle était très distraite ce matin-là après avoir croisé un Ron au visage livide, hanté par des douleurs encore inexpliquées.

Seulement, une fois installée dans cette salle qui n'était pas la sienne, elle avait été incapable de détourner son attention du cours qui se déroulait devant elle. Cet homme, le professeur Dumbledore, avait fait miroiter devant ses yeux toutes les fabuleuses connaissances que contenaient les livres. Elle qui était incapable d'en laisser passer un sans le dévorer, elle avait été saisie d'une nouvelle frénésie. Apprendre ne lui suffisait plus, elle voulait savoir. Encore plus, elle voulait enseigner.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle intégrait la section littéraire pour obtenir six ans après le droit d'enseigner.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle manqua une marche et se rattrapa à un élève pour ne pas tomber. Un rayon de soleil l'éblouit tandis qu'elle s'excusait. Elle avisa un taxi et le héla.

- Rue des mandragores, annonça-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle.

Le conducteur acquiesça et démarra. Hermione s'approcha de la vitre, son sang pulsant à ses oreilles à un rythme régulier. Elle pouvait sentir la vie s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle était au cœur de l'Angleterre, passant d'artère en veine. Elle n'était qu'un simple globule rouge au milieu de toute cette agitation. Et comme tout un chacun, elle avait un rôle à jouer.

Elle posa son sac sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait le sentir s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que le taxi s'approchait de sa destination finale. C'était certainement la seule chose à faire pour le moment. Elle se fustigeait autant qu'elle se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée.

- Quel numéro ? s'exclama le taxi driver en la regardant d'un air étrange par le rétroviseur.

Elle rencontra son regard et aperçut son visage. Sa peau avait tant pâli qu'elle virait à l'albâtre. Elle s'était si fort mordu la lèvre qu'une goutte pourpre y perlait. Elle s'empressa d'y passer sa langue, accueillant un goût métallique sur son palet. Écœurée, elle répondit en affichant des traits crispés.

- Trente-trois.

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la route. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pensait actuellement d'elle. Il la prenait certainement pour une junkie. Avec son air maladif et ses mains qui tremblaient, n'importe qui l'aurait confondue avec une droguée en manque. Mortifiée par cette idée, elle baissa les yeux et se prépara à payer sa course, avant de sortir en vitesse du véhicule.

Elle était devant une petite maison en brique au jardin parfaitement entretenue. Rien qu'en apercevant la multitude de fleurs qui y poussaient, on pouvait deviner qui y vivait. La jeune femme aux cheveux rebelles s'avança dans l'allée qui serpentait entre des bégonias et appuya sur la sonnette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Elle ne s'attendait également pas à ce que la porte soit fermée. Alors elle entra.

L'entrée était dans un tel désordre qu'elle se prit les pieds dans un tapis à moitié recouvert de terre. Maudissant son équilibre qui semblait l'avoir abandonné aujourd'hui, elle alla dans la seule pièce où elle était susceptible de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

Il était là, comme prévu, penché derrière une plante aux feuilles touffues et aux fleurs jaune vif. De grandes lunettes recouvraient la moitié de son visage, protégeant également son nez. Il ne s'en séparait jamais depuis qu'une plante carnivore particulièrement récalcitrante l'avait mordu. Sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre quand il se rendrait compte de sa présence, elle prit une chaise et la plaça soigneusement derrière lui.

- Neville, dit-elle.

Neville sursauta si violemment qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba et atterrit sur la chaise. Hermione se plaça derrière avant que celle-ci ne tombe également.

- Hermione ? s'étonna le jeune homme en retirant ses lunettes.

Un petit sourire éclairait ou éclaira? le visage de son amie. C'était bête mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en compagnie de botaniste. Mais contrairement à Ron, elle ne riait jamais ouvertement. À la pensée de son petit ami plongé dans le coma, son expression s'assombrit.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu devrais penser à fermer ta porte à clé. Tu vas finir par te faire cambrioler.

Un air joyeux qui ne convenait absolument pas à la conversation s'empara de son visage rond.

- Personne ne me cambriolera car les plantes n'intéressent personne.

- C'est faux ! contra aussitôt Hermione en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur un plan de travail. J'ai beaucoup aimé celle que tu m'as offerte à mon anniversaire.

L'expression à la fois émerveillée, passionnée et joyeuse ne quittait pas le visage de Neville. Hermione avait du mal à comprendre comment des plantes pouvaient le rendre aussi heureux. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, deux anciennes camarades de lycée auraient affirmé que c'était une femme qu'il lui fallait. Dans tous les cas, c'était cette solution qu'elles préconisaient. Une femme, un homme. Rien d'autre, certainement car rien d'autre n'existait dans leur petites têtes d'éternelles adolescentes.

- La Dieffenbachia Compacta ! Tu l'arroses tous les trois jours n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se demanda si elle devait lui dire que Pattenrond s'était amusé à se faire les griffes dessus. Il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié.

- Tous les trois jours, confirma-t-elle.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Son sac pesait si lourd qu'elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Ou peut-être était-ce la culpabilité qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Malgré cela, elle sortit l'objet tabou de son sac. C'était un minuscule flacon.

- De la sève ? demanda Neville en prenant la fiole dans ses mains terreuses.

- Euh…non. Du sang.

C'était ça le plus génial avec Neville. Quand les autres voyaient du sang, lui observait de la sève. Un amas de déchets était juste du compost pour lui. Et quant aux humains… lui voyait un fascinant ensemble de molécules.

- C'est original, remarqua-t-il en faisant jouer la fiole entre ses doigts.

Hermione aurait bien aimé lui dire d'arrêter. Doué comme il était, il allait finir par la briser.

- C'est un cadeau ? questionna-t-il.

La brune ne put retenir un grand sourire. Lavande aurait crié au meurtre en voyant ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang. Lui prenait cela pour un cadeau.

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais l'étudier et me dire si tu trouves des molécules inhabituelles dedans. N'importe quoi en fait. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu dois chercher, désolée. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, ça ne doit pas être si différent de la sève.

Hermione se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui retourna maladroitement son élan d'affection.

- Merci Neville.

- Oh… de rien. Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini.

- Parfait, appelle-moi quand tu veux.

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller mais se ravisa au dernier moment, lui tendant un épais volume qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

- Je t'ai apporté ça, au cas où.

Le livre de médecine se retrouva rapidement entre les mains de Neville. Satisfaite, Hermione quitta la serre et repassa par l'entrée, évitant cette fois de se prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre désormais.

Sentant un grand poids quitter ses épaules, Hermione décida qu'une petite marche jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Oups.

Luna prit le paquet de céréales dans le mauvais sens, rependant un kilo de miel pops sur le sol de la cuisine. Sous les yeux exaspérés quoique habitués d'Hermione, elle s'installa au sol, une cuillère à la main et commença à manger.

- Tu prends pas de lait ? demanda Hermione après un moment de flottement.

Elle avait parfois du mal à oublier que Luna vivait chez elle depuis deux mois. Alors non, une jeune fille dégustant ses céréales à même le sol n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Oh ! Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma la blonde.

Elle s'empara de la bouteille de lait et avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu réagir, versa le liquide sur le carrelage. Hermione laissa tomber sa tartine sous le choc, éclaboussant le sol d'une nouvelle tâche. Luna la regarda avec amusement et lança :

- Fais attention, tu vas tout salir.

Luna s'était retrouvé il y a peu sur la paille. Harry et Ginny lui avaient gentiment proposé de quitter son appartement au loyer trop élevé pour s'installer temporairement avec eux mais la jeune fille avait refusé. Pour une raison qu'elle seule comprenait, elle avait insisté pour habiter chez Hermione, dans l'ancienne maison de Nothing Hill que lui avait légué sa grand-mère il y a quatre ans. À cette demande, elle avait ajouté que la demeure se trouvait sur une concentration d'onde positive datant de la civilisation Maya. Personne n'avait osé lui dire que les Mayas n'avaient jamais posé un seul pied en Angleterre.

À la plus grande surprise de tous, Hermione avait accepté. Sans oser en parler, elle sentait bien que son couple battait de l'aile depuis quelque temps, malgré le bonheur inexplicable qui s'était emparé de Ron. Cela l'inquiétait et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle avait songé qu'une présence extérieure dans cette maison pourrait les rapprocher.

C'était sans compter le jour où Luna avait voulu faire un feu pour Mabon, une mystérieuse fête qu'elle avait célébrée en compagnie de tout aussi mystérieux individus. Et ce même dans le salon d'Hermione. Avec des gens « intéressants » selon Luna, « drogués » selon Hermione.

Puis il y avait eu cette fois où elle avait ramené une biche dans son salon. Où était-elle allée la chercher ? Personne ne le savait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle ramenée ? Ça tous le savaient mais encore une fois, personne n'avait compris. Luna avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aide cette biche car elle possédait un mauvais karma. Hermione ignorait que les biches avaient un karma.

Un autre jour encore, elle avait acheté trente cerfs-volants et les avait accrochés dans le salon, disant que ces cerfs-volants magiques s'animeraient grâce aux ondes positives que dégageait la maison. Là encore, Hermione n'avait pas compris.

En fait, la vie d'Hermione en compagnie de Luna était devenue assez incompréhensible. Chaque acte, chaque parole de la jeune fille étaient empreints d'une folie douce qui exaspérait le côté cartésien de la jeune femme.

Le seul avantage que l'on pouvait accorder à Luna, c'était qu'elle avait un talent certain pour donner vie à une maison. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce ne soit peut-être pas un avantage.

- On n'a pas reçu d'appel ? questionna Hermione pour la centième fois depuis deux jours.

Avant-hier, elle était rentrée particulièrement détendue de chez Neville. Mais le lendemain, l'inquiétude et l'appréhension s'étaient à nouveau manifestées, affectant la qualité de ses cours. Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et Hermione espérait que le jeune homme aurait achevé son analyse.

- Si, un à trois heures du matin.

Hermione se figea.

- T'aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout à trois heures du matin ?

- J'attendais que Jupiter se montre.

- Ah. Ok.

Hermione s'approcha du combiné et appuya sur une touche verte. Aussitôt, la voix hésitante de Neville s'éleva dans la cuisine.

- Hermione, tu devrais passer, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta fiole de sang mais… enfin… viens.

Et le message s'achevait ainsi. Hermione, encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant, se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste. Le temps ne cessait de se rafraîchir tandis qu'ils glissaient lentement vers l'hiver.

Luna arriva derrière, sa cuillère à la main.

- Tu vas où ? Il y avait quoi dans cette fiole ?

- Du sang.

- Cool !

Luna entra dans un placard d'un air rêveur et ressortir avec une veste rouge à pois blanc. Hermione songea qu'ainsi vêtue elle ressemblait étrangement aux champignons dans les dessins animés qu'elle regardait enfant.

- Tu vas à ta boutique ?

La raison du brusque manque d'argent de la blonde était qu'elle venait d'acheter un local dans près d'Hyde Park, ouvrant un petit magasin vendant principalement des sachets de thé. Enfin, Hermione pensait que c'était des sachets de thé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus après avoir vu un bocal d'asticots censés nettoyer les oreilles.

- Non, je viens avec toi, répondit Luna en se plaçant juste derrière elle, attendant qu'elle ouvre la porte. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Neville.

La présence de la jeune fille n'était pas prévue dans ses plans, évidemment. En réalité, Luna n'était jamais prévue dans rien du tout. Elle avait un talent certain pour apparaître dans les endroits où l'on y attendait le moins.

Les deux colocataires sortirent de la maison rose parme et s'élancèrent à un rythme soutenu vers une station de métro. Hermione aurait bien pris un taxi mais elle avait été toujours effrayée de voir le quart de son salaire - pourtant conséquent - y passer. Dans le métro, Hermione dut tirer Luna par le bras pour empêcher la jeune fille de rejoindre une petite troupe qui jouait de la musique. Mais elle ne put cependant pas l'empêcher de sortir son harmonica et de jouer une fois les portes du métro fermées derrière elle. Elle regardait le monde qui l'entourait avec candeur. Hermione, assise en face d'elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la blonde.

Le monde s'ornait-il de couleurs psychédéliques pour Luna ?

Comment faisait-elle pour être à la fois sensible et imperméable aux malheurs qui l'entourait ? Cela devait être si agréable de voir le monde à travers ses grands yeux bleus. Tout devait être plus beau, plus coloré. Une simple pousse d'herbe devenait une raison de rire, un nuage constituait une chose merveilleuse. Pour Luna, le monde ne possédait pas sept merveilles. L'univers entier était merveilleux.

- Neville vit toujours dans son jardin ? demanda Luna.

Elle avait rangé son harmonica dans sa veste à pois. Hermione surprit un homme d'âge mûr regarder son amie avec stupéfaction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Neville ne vit pas dans son jardin Luna, il a une serre, corrigea-t-elle de son ton de « miss-je-sais-tout » comme disait autrefois Ron.

- Une serre… comme c'est drôle. Tu crois qu'il croise des gnomes ?

- Les gnomes n'existent pas.

Luna ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Hermione se leva et fit signe à son amie de faire de même. Elles descendirent et remontèrent à la surface. Un timide soleil les accueillit. Au loin, on pouvait voir d'épais et sombres nuages avançaient vers Londres. Un orage s'abattrait certainement sur la ville. Peut-être qu'Hermione aurait le droit d'assister à une cérémonie de Luna censée calmer la colère de la nature.

Elles passèrent entre les bégonias et sans même prendre la peine de sonner pour Luna, entrèrent dans la petite maison. Une forte odeur de fleur s'échappait de la serre, si forte qu'elle en devenait entêtante. Luna disparut entre derrière un rideau de feuille, cherchant sans aucun doute des gnomes dans les recoins sombres de la pièce.

Neville était affalé sur une table, un microscope à ses côtés. Un filet de bave avait séché sur sa joue. Hermione soupira et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller, après avoir éloigné le microscope. Neville s'éveilla en sursaut, sa tête frôlant l'objet. Il posa rapidement ses épaisses lunettes sur son nez comme si cela pouvait le protéger d'un ennemi potentiel. Les verres grossissaient ses yeux, le faisant ressembler à une mouche.

- Oh, c'est toi. Je t'attendais.

- Je vois ça, s'amusa Hermione en recueillant sur son doigt une coccinelle.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé….

La brune n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas prononcer ce mot à voix haute, « inquiétant ». Le penser était déjà pénible, le dire l'aurait rendu encore plus réel.

Un bruit attira leur attention. Luna avait son index dans la bouche, un verre à montre tâché de sang devant elle.

- Alors c'est vraiment du sang, s'étonna-t-elle.

Remarquant l'expression médusée de ses amis, elle se tourna en s'exclamant :

- Vous avez vu un gnome ?

Et elle s'éloigna entre les plantes. Neville se reprit enfin.

- Tu as amené Luna ?!

Hermione hausa les épaules.

- Je n'allais pas la laisser continuer à transformer ma cuisine en bol de céréales géant.

Neville ouvrit la bouche à la manière d'un poisson puis se détourna.

- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- À qui as-tu pris ce sang ? rétorqua Neville.

Le ton sur lequel était posé cette question interpella la brune. Elle déposa la coccinelle sur une plante, tournant le dos à son ami et en profita pour lui répondre :

- Un ami.

Elle se doutait que Neville n'insisterait pas. Mais elle ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à lui mentir. Son intuition lui disait cependant de taire la provenance de ce sang.

- Eh bien je l'ai analysé comme tu me l'avais demandé et j'ai trouvé des traces de substance illicite.

Hermione se figea. Son souffle se coupa.

- J'ai d'abord cru que c'était de la morphine.

Cette fois, ces muscles se détendirent. De la morphine. Rien de bien inquiétant étant donné que…

- Mais ce n'était pas ça.

Hermione se retourna vers lui.

- C'était quoi ?

Neville la regarda, interdit. Il désirait certainement des explications, explications qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais.

- De l'opium.

Il lui sembla que le temps s'arrêtait autour d'elle. L'air devint plus lourd. C'était comme si l'atmosphère se vidait de son oxygène. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle la tête qui lui tournait autant ? Une horrible impression de perdre pied avec la réalité la saisit. C'était impossible. Impossible.

Hermione n'admettait pas cette vérité, elle refusait que sa vie change, pas dans cette direction. C'était trop… trop. Elle n'arrivait même pas à placer de mot sur ça. Ce genre de chose arrivait dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Elle aimait en discuter avec ses élèves, adorait passer au peigne fin le monde qui l'entourait. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le monde qu'elle croyait connaître s'imposait à elle d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait rejeter. Et ça, ça c'était trop pour elle.

- D'accord. D'accord.

Elle se détourna et traversa la serre en sens inverse. Neville cria son nom mais elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il pouvait garder le sang, elle en savait déjà trop. Elle croisa Luna sur son chemin et s'empara de son bras.

- On rentre, déclara-t-elle.

Luna, qui était à moitié cachée derrière des hortensias ne fit aucun commentaire en apercevant le visage de son amie. Hermione lui en fut intérieurement reconnaissante.

Elles se dirigèrent en silence vers la station de métro deux rues plus loin. Ce fut dans le brouillard qu'Hermione suivit Luna jusque chez elles. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Et pourtant, plus elle avançait dans les rues de Londres, plus cette triste réalité devenait plausible à ses yeux. Sur le pas de sa maison rose, une seule question résonnait en elle « pourquoi pas ? ».

En montant dans sa chambre sans adresser un mot à Luna, elle était habitée d'une certitude toute nouvelle.

Ron se droguait à l'opium.

Elle se jeta sur son lit et posa son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Il lui suffisait de taper ne serait-ce quelques lettres pour voir déferler des milliers de propositions sur son écran, livrant en désordre des morceaux de phrases et des bribes de textes qui l'entraînaient dans un excitant jeu de piste. C'était comme si l'ensemble des connaissances que portait le monde lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent. Regarder un Coppola, commander des tonnes de glace, savoir quel temps il fait à Djakarta, compter le nombres de rides sur le visage de Brigitte Bardot. Devenir une autre personne. Tout cela était à sa portée. Dans cet univers virtuel, l'autre était une personne désincarnée sans voix ni odeurs qui ne pouvait s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Et une fois que l'on devenait accro à ce monde plongé dans un éternel renouveau, le clic sautillant de la souris devenait la mesure du temps.

Ce fut presque naturellement qu'elle tapa le mot devenu tabou.

Opium.

Elle aurait aimé balayer ce mot d'un geste de la main, le faire voler le plus loin possible d'elle et de sa vie déjà assez catastrophique depuis deux semaines.

Wikipédia fut le premier site qui s'afficha. Ce qu'elle y lut confirma ses craintes.

_« L'opium est une préparation psychotrope obtenue à partir du latex du pavot somnifère. Ses effets provoquent notamment une somnolence chez le consommateur. »_

Son ouïe n'avait pas été victime d'une déformation, ses connaissances sur cette drogue étaient véridiques. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était où Ron avait pu se procurer de l'opium. Cette drogue était courante à l'époque victorienne, il suffisait de descendre dans les bas quartiers de Londres pour y trouver multitude de bars à opiums. Mais aujourd'hui, cette drogue dont les effets se rapprochaient de la morphine n'était consommée qu'en Iran, Birmanie ou encore Thaïlande.

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener Ron à recourir à cette drogue pour soulager ses douleurs ? Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle connaissait, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse adolescente.

En refermant son ordinateur, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Sa main survola les volumes mais elle se stoppa en se rappelant que Ron n'avait pu découvrir l'opium en tant que drogue idéalisée par de nombreux écrivains. Il aurait déjà fallu qu'il se décide à ouvrir un livre.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et toqua à celle de Luna.

- Luna, j'ai envie de sortir, t'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil fuchsia.

La blonde la regarda de son habituel air rêveur et répondit :

- Oui, je t'ai préparé une tenue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu savais que j'allais t'accompagner ?

- _Il _m'a prévenu.

Hermione eut envie de lui demande si le fameux " il " ressemblait à de la farine sans pour autant en être.

- Je peux pas y aller comme ça ? essaya-t-elle.

- Non.

Cette réponse claire et concise vexa Hermione, qui se renferma davantage en voyant la tenue que lui proposait son amie. C'était un ensemble en cuir noir, si sombre qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à se fondre dans la nuit. Elle avait toujours cru impossible de porter autant de cuir.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais te déguiser en Trinity, expliqua Luna.

- Comme dans Matrix ? T'es sérieuse ?

- Ça t'ira très bien tu verras.

- Et toi, tu te déguises en quoi ?

- Alice au pays des merveilles.

Hermione sourit et dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elles enfilèrent leurs tenues. Hermione se regarda ensuite dans une glace avec dégoût, ne se reconnaissant pas en cette femme tout habillée de cuir. En voyant Luna brandir un épais crayon noir, elle s'éloigna vivement, disant que Trinity ne se maquillait pas. La blonde, heureusement, la laissa en paix.

Hermione était ravie que son amie ne lui ait pas posé plus de questions. Elle ne l'avait jamais accompagné à l'une de ses étranges soirées. Ginny en avait déjà fait l'expérience, une seule et unique fois. Elle avait refusé d'en parler mais son visage disait clairement qu'elle ne retenterait pas l'expérience. Hermione ignorait à quoi elle allait assister ce soir, où elle allait se rendre, mais cela promettait d'être intéressant. Car s'il y avait un milieu où l'on pouvait trouver des dealers, c'était le milieu que fréquentait Luna Lovegood.

Oh bien sûr, Luna ne se droguait pas. Enfin… pas qu'elle sache.

Hermione suivit son amie hors de sa maison. Elle était décidée à connaître tous les lieux où l'on pouvait consommer de l'opium. Et pour les connaître, il fallait parler aux personnes concernées. Ce n'étant pas en restant enfermer dans ses livres qu'elle allait trouver des bars à opium.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Luna et elle passèrent devant une boîte au nom des plus étranges.

- Eh regarde cette boîte, l'anus d'Hadès. J'ai jamais vu un nom aussi ridicule.

- C'est là qu'on va ! Génial non ?

Hermione l'observa s'élancer vers un groupe de gens. Le sourire figé, elle marmonna :

- Ouais… génial.

Elle fit la connaissance de Meredith, une fille toute de noire vêtue qui déclara de but en blanc qu'elle aimait le sado-masochisme. Vint ensuite Big Chili, un petit écossais arborant un kilt traditionnel. Hermione lui demanda pourquoi il avait incorporé le mot « chili » dans son nom d'emprunt. Avait-il vécu de folles expériences au Chili ? Non, il aimait juste en manger. On lui présenta également Mona, un drag queen aux cheveux bleus, Vincent, un autre drag queen déguisé en schtroumpfette.

- J'adore ton déguisement, lui glissa-t-il en touchant le cuir de son haut.

Hermione ne fut pas gênée de ce geste, répondant au sourire avenant de Vincent.

- Pourquoi on se déguise en fait ?

- Pour la Samain, répondit-il.

- La quoi ?

- Halloween.

- Mais c'est dans une semaine !

- Pourquoi ne profiter des bonnes choses qu'un seul jour ? Le calendrier est d'une telle cruauté.

- C'est justement la rareté d'Halloween qui est excitante.

Il posa son doigt sur le nez légèrement parsemé de taches de rousseur d'Hermione et déclara malicieusement :

- Toi, je t'aime bien !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boîte. Aussitôt, des sons étranges envahirent les oreilles du groupe de jeunes gens, envoutant mélange de Lykke Li, Crystal Castles et Crim3s. Hermione suivit Vincent dans la foule. Les lumières changeaient constamment de couleur, plongeant la salle dans une véritable effervescence. Une odeur de parfum et d'alcool lui parvint. Tout était sombre, les visages des gens qui l'entouraient apparaissaient en flash, parfois si près d'elle qu'elle prenait peur, parfois si loin qu'elle s'étonnait de cette distance.

Cette terreur qui l'envahissait, accompagnée d'une intense euphorie était si prenante que ce fut naturellement qu'elle se mit à danser, évoluant dans ce monde inconnu comme si elle était née et mourrait ici.

Ici tout se mélangeait, le passé des gens, leurs préoccupations ou leurs actes, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Cette partie méconnue de la société lui fit penser à un cocktail explosif. Pour la première fois, elle comprit pourquoi Luna riait. Elle riait pour tout et rien à la fois, ses rires étaient un va te faire foutre déguisé, un hurlement de liberté adressé au conformisme. Luna riait pour rien et pour tout, comme tous les gens présents dans cette salle. Alors Hermione éclata de rire, accompagnée de Vincent. Et au fond, ce rire sans raison était bien plus jouissif que tout autre rire.

Hermione leva les mains, comme pour attraper l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Tout d'un coup, elle avait envie de tout saisir. Ne profiter de rien aurait été un sacrilège. Tout lui semblait à portée de main. De sa main gauche, elle caressait doucement la liberté, et de la droite, elle effleurait l'ivresse.

Elle fut cependant ramenée sur terre par un coup de coude qu'elle reçut dans les côtes. Une silhouette bleu cyan passa derrière elle. Intriguée et poussée par la curiosité, elle suivit la silhouette dans la boîte surchauffée. Elle ne remarqua pas que Vincent la suivait.

Un éclair de lumière blanche révéla un homme aux mèches cuivré. Il s'approcha d'un groupe de gens adeptes des piercings, s'adressant à une fille portant un haut en résille. Ce qui se passa ensuite attisa aussitôt l'intérêt d'Hermione.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

Et l'homme aux mèches cuivré s'éloigna.

On n'échange généralement pas de poignet de main avec une fille. Déterminée à ne rien lâcher, elle suivit l'homme. Elle accéléra, sautant au-dessus d'un canapé en velours rouge. Elle évita plusieurs groupes de fêtards et finit par poser sa main sur le tissu bleu de sa veste. Il se retourna en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux bridés la jaugèrent de haut en bas.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux, rétorqua Hermione en tentant d'imiter le ton qu'aurait pris Trinity dans cette situation.

Après tout, elle portait son costume, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Un mince sourire étira les traits de l'Asiatique. Il se pencha vers son oreille. Hermione se força à ne pas reculer.

- Combien de grammes ?

- Dix.

- Ça fera cent livres.

Ce fut uniquement à cet instant qu'Hermione se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle. Une main surgit brutalement derrière elle, tenant une liasse billet. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et Hermione se félicita intérieurement pour son esprit de déduction. Puis elle se tourna et rencontra le regard bleu électrique de Vincent. Il enroula un doigt dans sa perruque blonde et déclara :

- Chérie, je te croyais pas accro à la cocaïne.

Il lui tendit un petit sachet rempli de poudre blanche. Hermione le glissa aussitôt dans la seule et unique poche que contenait sa tenue de cuir : son soutien-gorge. Un sourire narquois de la part de Vincent répondit à ce geste.

- Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas.

- Alors comment expliques-tu ce brusque intérêt pour la co-ca-ïne ?

Il avait dit cela au rythme de la musique, faisant balloter sa tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est purement scientifique, prétendit-elle.

- Oh ! Trinity ! J'adore cette attitude !

Il lâcha sa mèche de cheveux et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule. Hermione aperçut Luna qui dansait comme si elle était en pleine apesanteur. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer son amie. Maintenant qu'elle avait entraperçu de quoi était composé son univers, il lui était difficile de trouver une raison de changer. Sans pour autant vouloir mener une vie définie par les murs de ce club, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fascination pour le vent de liberté qui le traversait.

Vincent la mena dans un étroit escalier aux marches raides. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une petite pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Les mains de Vincent se posèrent instinctivement sur une porte qu'il poussa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit largement, dévoilant une nuit sans étoile. Même la lune s'était cachée derrière un voile de nuages. Ils avancèrent sur le toit avec le fabuleux sentiment de surplomber le Londres tout entier. Les lumières de la ville brillant dans les prunelles noisette de la jeune fille, elle se pencha en avant et observa la rue. Il était difficile de croire que dans une rue aussi calme pouvait régner un tel désordre dans les sous-sols. Vincent surprit son air fasciné et souffla :

- Tu vois ces deux boites en face ?

Hermione observa les deux clubs séparés par une petite boutique fermée à cette heure tardive. Le plus à gauche s'appelait « l'utérus d'Athéna » et celui à droite « la flèche d'Artémis ».

- C'est une habitude de donner des noms sans queue ni tête ?

Vincent rigola.

- Un peu oui. Enfin, selon le propriétaire, cela à un sens. Il paraît que l'anus d'Hadès fait référence au trou du cul des enfers, un endroit qui doit être fort fascinant. L'utérus d'Athéna… eh bien étant donné qu'elle est vierge, c'est un lieu inexploré. En y entrant, on se croit en pleine forêt amazonienne. Quant à la flèche d'Artèmis, on ne peut pas le voir dans cette obscurité mais la façade penche toujours un peu plus en avant chaque année. Le propriétaire a dû croire qu'elle finirait par rejoindre l'anus d'Hadès, qui sera bien baisé quand ça arrivera.

Hermione le fixait avec stupéfaction.

- T'es en train de prétendre que ce triangle a un sens ?

- Oui. Quand on sait que même des œuvres abstraites ont un sens.

- Eh bien ces œuvres abstraites ont un sens uniquement pour leur propriétaire. Qui est un vrai poète d'ailleurs, acheva-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle s'assit sur le toit, bientôt rejointe de Vincent.

- Elles appartiennent toutes au même homme ?

- Évidemment, ce serait trop de concurrence si ce n'était pas le cas. Elles sont même reliées par des souterrains, on peut visiter les parties inexplorées d'Athéna si tu veux.

Hermione sourit à l'allusion.

- Ça ira pour cette nuit.

- Tu vois cette tour ?

Il pointa un point à l'horizon.

- Big Ben ?

- Mon père m'y a emmené quand j'étais jeune. Arrivé en haut, il a contemplé les chaussures que ma mère venait de m'acheter. Elles étaient hors de prix mais j'avais fait tant de caprices qu'on avait fini par me les offrir. Puis il a sauté de la Tour.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Ces chaussures coûtaient si cher que ma mère avait dû prendre de l'argent à mon père. Il n'avait pas pu s'acheter sa dose de cocaïne, il était en manque depuis deux semaines. Alors il s'est suicidé.

- Ton père a sauté du haut de Big Ben ? répéta Hermione.

Vincent lui retourna son regard. Un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage.

- Non. Je suis jamais monté dans Big Ben et mon père s'est contenté d'avaler tant de Xanax qu'il s'est jamais réveillé. C'est moins glorieux pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? questionna Hermione, particulièrement troublée.

- Je sais pas ce que tu compte faire de cette cocaïne. Mais fais juste attention. Elle est aussi dangereuse que les personnes qui la dealent.

Il se leva et passa derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, il avait disparu. Hermione aurait bien aimé lui poser davantage de questions. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas juste le genre de mec à raconter ses malheurs pour attendrir son interlocuteur. C'était plus que ça. Il voulait vraiment la mettre en garde. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle devait l'écouter, devait faire ce qu'il conseillait. Mais elle en était incapable. Chaque fois que la possibilité de faire demi-tour se frayait un chemin dans ses pensées, l'image de Ron allongé dans son lit d'hôpital telle une statue s'imposait à elle. Et cela la poussait à continuer.

Elle retourna en bas et prévint Luna qu'elle partait. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard vague et sourit. Hermione en déduisit qu'elle avait compris mais préférer rester encore un peu. En reprenant sa veste, elle piqua un peu d'argent dans le porte-monnaie de Luna, se promettant de lui rendre plus tard. Elle traversa la rue plongée dans un silence presque surréaliste. Il y avait là une femme qui s'éloignait dans une ruelle perpendiculaire, une seringue à la main. Ici un homme appuyé contre un mur, les yeux aux pupilles tellement dilatées qu'elles paraissaient éclatées. Et il y avait ce jeune homme qui titubait, comme le jour de ses premiers pas. Cette nuit, c'était ses premiers pas de drogué.

En s'engouffrant dans un taxi, préférant éviter le métro à cette heure tardive, Hermione sut qu'elle reviendrait dans cette rue, dans ce triangle incompréhensible.

Elle tendit un billet au taxi driver et lui laissa la monnaie. Alors qu'elle allait glisser sa clé dans sa serrure, des cris attirèrent son attention.

Un homme habillé d'une veste bleu cyan cognait une porte en hurlant dans la nuit. Elle reconnut aussitôt le dealer qui lui avait vendu la coke. Son intuition lui conseilla de s'approcher de lui. Elle remit les clés derrière une brique amovible et s'approcha du dealer. Comme tout à l'heure, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Cette fois, il se retourna moins rapidement, preuve qu'il était défoncé. Il tenta tout d'abord de lui donner un coup de poing que par miracle la jeune fille évita de peu.

- Oh, c'est toi.

Son air de déception contraria particulièrement Hermione, encore plus quand il recommença à taper comme un forcené sur la porte noire. Cette fois-ci, elle secoua vivement son épaule. Il lui fit à nouveau face, plus hargneux qu'il y a quelques secondes. Hermione ne sut pas ce qui la fit réagir ainsi, peut-être était-ce la peur ou son costume de Trinity qui lui donnait des ailes. Peut-être les deux.

- Dégage d'ici.

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi a à me proposer pour me faire quitter cet endroit ?

Elle plaça ses mains dans son dos pour ne pas qu'il ne voit ses tremblements.

- La fille comme moi bosse dans la police.

Elle pria pour que ses mains cessent de trembler et tapota son soutien-gorge.

- Et cette fille a la preuve que tu deale. Alors dégage.

- Montre-moi donc ton badge.

- Crois-moi tu veux pas le voir, car si tu le vois, je serai obligée de te ramener au poste.

C'était sans aucun doute la coke qui déformait la perception de la réalité du dealer car en temps normal, Hermione était quasiment certaine qu'il n'aurait pas pris un air si paniqué.

- C'est lui que tu veux pas vrai ? Vas-y mais fous moi la paix ! Je fais que vendre moi, je dirige rien de rien !

À sa manière de balancer aussi rapidement celui qui manifestement était placé au-dessus de lui, Hermione comprit que cette mystérieuse personne habitait juste derrière cette porte noire.

- Va-t-en, ce n'est pas toi que je cherche cette nuit. Mais deale encore une seule fois et je te retrouverai comme je l'ai retrouvé.

Les yeux bridés du dealer s'agrandirent de peur. En un instant, il s'était retourné et courait comme si les chiens des enfers étaient à ses trousses. Tandis qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue, Hermione laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Si elle n'avait pas été épuisée, elle se serait mise à sautiller comme une enfant dans la rue, euphorique. Elle n'avait jamais été une très bonne menteuse. Et pourtant… Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle ne put éviter les mains qui la happèrent dans la nuit.

Son cri fut aussitôt étouffé par l'une de ces mains qui venait de se déplacer sur ses lèvres. Elle était dans pièce entièrement plongée dans les ténèbres. Un souffle caressait la base de son cou, un bras lui enserrait le corps. Le cœur d'Hermione battait si fort que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'il s'échappe de sa poitrine. Une peur sans nom se saisit d'elle. Une idée absurde lui vint à l'esprit. La mort venait la chercher plus tôt que prévu. Mais aucun film de sa vie ne défilait devant ses yeux. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir eu le temps de porter plainte à Hollywood. N'était-ce pas eux qui leur faisaient miroiter une fin touchante dans laquelle on assisterait avec émotion aux moments fort de sa vie ?

Que dalle.

Aucun film, aucune image, rien du tout si ce n'est une peur si intense qu'elle devenait douleur lancinante. Dans un bref moment de lucidité, elle se promit d'aller à Los Angeles et d'engueuler l'imbécile qui avait osé prétendre qu'on pouvait revivre sa vie avant de la quitter définitivement. C'était qu'un tissu de conneries.

Exactement comme l'idiot qui avait un jour prétendu qu'un paradis existait pour chacun d'entre nous. Peu importe qu'il s'appelle Dieu ou Jésus, promettre une telle chose basée sur des preuves totalement vaseuses devrait être interdit. Peut-être qu'ils avaient dit ça tout simplement parce que la vérité était trop dure à accepter. La vérité, c'était qu'alors qu'Hermione craignait plus que tout au monde que sa vie ne s'achève, aucune porte du paradis ne paraissait s'ouvrir devant elle. Elle retournerait simplement au néant.

Le plus triste, c'est que dans son égoïsme, elle ne pensa même pas aux gens qu'elle aimait. Elle constatait juste que de la même manière que l'on naissait seul, on mourrait seul.

- Satisfaite de ton petit manège ? glissa une voix dans son oreille.

Hermione était si terrifiée qu'elle fut incapable d'émettre autre chose qu'un petit couinement. Elle fut relâchée, balancée contre un mur, se cognant la tête au passage.

- Les vrais policiers n'ont pas les mains qui tremblent.

Une silhouette indistincte s'approcha d'elle et posa un bras contre le mur, la coinçant dans un coin.

- Si t'es une junkie, retourne sagement chez toi. Mais si t'es quelque chose d'autre, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hermione reprit quelque peu confiance en elle. C'était parfait. Elle n'était pas encore morte. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'on attendait de la définition de la perfection mais elle allait se contenter de cela pour le moment.

- Tu veux plutôt dire « pourquoi tu m'as aidé » ?

Elle était persuadée que s'ils avaient été en pleine lumière, elle aurait pu le voir sourire.

- J'en sais rien, t'as l'air d'être un mec plutôt sympa.

Elle tapota son front endolori pour illustrer ses dires. Une matière gluante se propagea sur ses doigts. En plus de ne pas avoir pu voir l'hypothétique film de sa vie étant donné que sa fin n'était pas encore trop proche, un flot de sang allait tâcher les vêtements de Luna.

- Et toi d'une fille particulièrement suicidaire. Allez viens.

Hermione se figea. Une lumière venait de s'allumer. Elle était dans une entrée carrelée de blanc. Des boiseries noires recouvraient les murs, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère étrange. Un homme à la peau d'ébène et aux yeux d'obsidiennes lui faisait face, lui montrant une pièce sur la droite faiblement éclairée par le lustre de l'entrée. Son expression était neutre. Mais était-ce un sourire qu'elle apercevait aux coins de ses lèvres ?

- Les gens suicidaires ont toujours été les plus intéressants, ajouta-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à le suivre, il passa dans le salon et alluma encore une fois les lumières. Hermione en fut éblouie après être restée plusieurs minutes dans le noir le plus complet.

Elle vit les jambes de son agresseur et comprit qu'il venait de se jeter dans un fauteuil. Hésitante, elle le rejoignit. Une délicieuse odeur d'encens régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'installa sur un autre fauteuil noir, hypnotisée par un tableau uniquement constitué de dégradés de vert. Elle ignorait ce qu'il représentait. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait placer de mot sur cela. Car la vague d'émotions qui la traversa en contemplant cette peinture était si forte qu'elle en avait perdu tout son vocabulaire. Une certaine mélancolie se dégageait du tableau, presque imperceptible, camouflée par des traits brusques. Il n'y avait aucun équilibre, l'œil était incapable de s'accrocher à un point précis. La peinture était une énigme qu'Hermione brûlait d'élucider.

- Qui a peint ceci ? demanda-t-elle en oubliant momentanément qu'elle s'adressait à celui qui venait juste de lui causer la peur de sa vie.

- Un ami, répondit-il évasivement.

Il prit un verre contenant un liquide ocre sur la table basse et observa avec attention celle qui lui faisait face. Il resta plusieurs instants bloqué sur sa chevelure, comme étonné que des cheveux puissent être autant emmêlés. Il se pencha en avant et dit sur le ton des confidences.

- Il est peint avec des feuilles de coca.

Cette information attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

- C'est vraiment toute ta vie la cocaïne ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation.

- Eh bien c'est mon argent, et certains se plaisent à dire que la vie c'est de l'argent. Alors oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Ah je vois, ce fameux pourquoi. Tu peux demander pourquoi à chaque chose « réelle » en ce bas monde. Tu n'obtiendras jamais de réponse. Tiens, tu vois ce fauteuil sur lequel t'as posé ton magnifique petit cul, il est tout droit sorti de l'imaginaire de quelqu'un. Pourquoi ? On sait pas, faut dire qu'on s'en fout pas mal aussi, et puis ça t'as pas empêché de t'asseoir dessus. Mais ce que je veux dire par là c'est que ce fauteuil est pas réel, il est né de l'imaginaire et il reste imaginaire malgré la tentative de l'homme de le rendre réel. Et la coke, elle abat les frontières de l'irréel et te défile le tapis rouge devant les portes de l'imaginaire. Rien de plus réel que ça.

- Donc selon toi on vit dans l'irréel ? résuma Hermione.

- T'as tout compris, répondit-il d'un ton séducteur en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus réel que le coup que je me suis pris il y a quelques minutes.

Il éclata de rire et se leva. Quand il revint, il lui tendait une serviette d'un blanc immaculée. Hermione n'eut aucun scrupule à la tacher de son sang.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un membre de l'autorité ?

- Je voulais… en fait je voulais te poser une question.

- À moi ? C'est fantastique, des gens qui ne me connaissent même pas requièrent mon aide. Je n'aurai jamais cru être si populaire…

- Où je peux trouver de l'opium ? le coupa-t-elle.

- T'es sérieuse ? rétorqua-t-il après une temps de stupéfaction.

- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Je ne te le dirai pas, décida-t-il.

Hermione eut envie de pousser un cri de stupéfaction. Tout d'abord il lui causait une telle frayeur qu'elle se croyait au seuil de la mort, il la blessait à la tête pour finir par lui refuser des informations qu'elle méritait amplement après avoir éloigné un homme qui ne lui voulait visiblement pas beaucoup de bien.

- Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des endroits pout toi, tu ne souhaites pas vraiment y aller, poursuivit-il.

- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas y aller. Je dois y aller.

- Se droguer c'est une obligation pour toi ? C'est génial.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la força à se lever. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déclara :

- Écoute-moi, t'es une petite fille triste, ne devient pas une petite opiomane triste. Rentre chez toi, soigne cette blessure et dors un coup, ça te fera pas de mal.

Il la poussa dans le dos, l'encourageant à quitter sa maison. Hermione lui adressa un regard assassin, sans réelle conviction cependant car la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec cet homme l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Tandis qu'elle quittait cette maison sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle réalisa que ce qui la perturbait davantage, c'était qu'elle avait aimé cette conversation.

Alors la petite fille triste rentra sagement chez elle.

Rien n'assurait qu'elle soit sage demain.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis prête à recevoir vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises ! <em>


	2. Insulin

_Merci à Laurine, Korrin-chan et Morgane de toi pour leur commentaires. _

_Je tiens à préciser que les titres des chapitres sont des titres de musiques que j'ai beaucoup écouté lors de l'écriture. Parfois, les paroles ne correspondront pas, ni même le titre. C'est parfois plus l'impression que la musique dégage. La musique du chapitre précédent était un titre de Lana del Rey._

__Merci à lrtw d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.__

_La musique de ce chapitre : Insulin - Crystal Castles_

* * *

><p><strong><span>2<span>**

**Insulin**

- Il y a un imbécile dans la cuisine.

Hermione grogna. Elle fit un grand geste de la main, trouva enfin son réveil et abattit son poing dessus. Puis elle enfouit profondément sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Il y a un imbécile dans la cuisine, répéta Luna.

Cette fois, le grognement d'Hermione se fit réellement plaintif. Luna n'était pas le genre de réveil que l'on pouvait éteindre à coup de poing. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait se lever. Tout de suite.

- Il y a un imbécile…

- Dans la cuisine, acheva la brune d'une voix pâteuse.

Son souffle se coupa et elle se redressa vivement. Luna la regardait avec un bol de céréales à la main. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait fait des progrès, apprenant l'intérêt d'utiliser un bol.

- Que fait un imbécile dans la cuisine ?

- J'ai oublié de lui demander, dit distraitement Luna avant de s'en aller.

Hermione poussa un soupir et s'extirpa de la chaleur rassurante de son lit. Ils allaient finir par la tuer.

Hier avait été une journée horrible. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était rentrée à cinq heures du matin avec une quasi-commotion cérébrale, le visage en sang. Sachant qu'elle devait se lever à six heures, la jeune femme n'avait tout simplement pas dormi. Puis elle avait été contrainte d'annoncer à l'une de ses élèves que non, elle n'avait pas corrigé sa copie et que oui, il était possible qu'elle l'ait perdu. La vérité, c'est qu'elle tentait depuis quelques jours d'imiter l'écriture de son élève pour refaire cette copie qu'elle avait malencontreusement tachée et déchirée. Puis elle était allée rendre visite à Ron. Inutile de préciser que rien ne changeait. En sortant de l'hôpital, elle avait songé avec ironie que contrairement à un légume, Ron avait pour avantage de ne pas pourrir. Elle s'était détestée d'avoir pensé cela.

Après avoir enfilé son confortable peignoir en pilou avec des yeux et des oreilles de panda sur la capuche, elle se décida à descendre. Elle bâilla largement en arrivant en bas, faisant comme toujours craquer sa mâchoire. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit.

- Hey ! Je t'ai vu rentrer chez toi hier, je savais pas que t'habitais en face, c'est cool !

Le même homme qui l'avait agressé dimanche soir lui souriait, dans sa cuisine, en caleçon, avec son mug Albert Einstein à la main.

- Je croyais que je devais t'oublier ?

- Oublie de m'oublier, rétorqua-t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le caleçon d'une intense couleur fuchsia du jeune homme.

- Ça ne va pas être très compliqué maintenant.

Elle passa à côté de lui, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux au passage. Luna était assise en tailleur sur les plaques de cuisson. Éteintes, heureusement. Il faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris l'importance d'une chaise.

- Sympa ton pyjama, se moqua-t-il en surgissant derrière elle.

Luna leva sa tête de son bol de céréales et lança :

- Il est cool ton caleçon.

Mais bien évidemment, Luna pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Le sourire du garçon s'élargit encore un peu plus, du moins si c'était possible. Il tendit sa tasse à Hermione, quémandant un café qu'elle lui refusa.

- Au fait…

Il se racla la gorge. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Je m'appelle James. James Bond.

Hermione l'observa plusieurs secondes, interdite, puis passa à côté. Lorsqu'elle fut assise à sa table de cuisine, elle s'exclama :

- Luna, sors cet imbécile de chez moi, s'il te plaît.

- Mes miel pops vont ramollir, contra-t-elle en restant où elle était.

Le dénommé James Bond la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione.

- Personne ne s'appelle vraiment James Bond, dit-elle en étalant de la confiture aux fruits des bois sur une tartine.

- Moi si. J'ai fait une demande à la mairie pour.

- Comment ont-ils pu accepter ?

- L'argent chérie, l'argent.

- Mais sinon, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Blaise Zabini.

- Je préfère James Bond, lança Luna.

Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander si son amie ne faisait pas tout pour encourager Blaise à rester. Elle voulait certainement que l'attention d'Hermione se reporte sur lui. Avait-elle encore ramené un animal à la maison ? Hermione avait peur de découvrir un mouton dans sa salle de bain.

- Ta cocaïne t'a déformé le cerveau, annonça Hermione en prenant une énorme bouchée de sa tartine.

Blaise enfonça son doigt dans le pot de confiture et y goûta avec délice.

- C'est faux, je ne touche pas à la marchandise, contra-t-il. Je ne fais que la tester.

- Quelle différence ? rétorqua la brune en considérant tristement son pot de confiture qu'elle devrait jeter aussitôt qu'il aurait franchi le pas de sa porte.

- Tout est dans la nuance. T'es professionnel ou tu l'es pas.

- Mais dans les deux cas tu te drogues. Je ne vois vraiment pas de différence.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne deale pas !

- Hermione est une prof d'anglais ! lança joyeusement Luna avant de replonger dans ses miel pops.

- Professeur de littérature anglaise, corrigea Hermione.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage ébène de Blaise.

- Tu vois, toi et moi on est pareil. Tu n'es pas une prof d'anglais mais une professeur de littérature anglaise. Tout est dans la nuance.

- Mais dans les deux cas je donne des cours, tout comme dans les deux cas tu touches d'un peu trop près à ta marchandise.

- Tu devrais t'habituer à le dire à voix haute. Vas-y répète après moi : coke.

Hermione, comme par défi, mit plusieurs secondes avant d'accéder à sa demande.

- Coke, dit-elle.

- Coke, répondit-il.

- Coke, ajouta Luna.

- J'adore ta manière de le dire, dit Blaise à Hermione avant de se lever et de s'étirer. T'as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Elle bosse de neuf heures à dix-huit heures, déclara Luna en mettant son bol dans l'évier avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Comme c'est ennuyeux, soupira Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas ennuyeux, j'aime mon travail. Mais bien entendu, si tu te cultivais un peu plus, tu comprendrais ce que c'est d'aimer ce que l'on fait.

- J'aime mon travail !

- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas un travail.

- Bien sûr que si, je détruis les neurones des gens pendant que toi tu les consolides, on est assez complémentaire au final.

Hermione se tenait droite comme un piquet contre le battant de la porte de la cuisine. Son expression s'assombrit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dimanche soir. Le pansement qu'elle portait au front était d'ailleurs bien là pour le lui rappeler. Au final, elle ne savait toujours pas où Ron avait bien pu aller chercher son opium. Ces deux derniers jours, elle s'était mise à détester son petit ami pour avoir fait pareille bêtise. Et alors qu'il était changé en vulgaire légume, elle devait réparer les pots cassés. Comme toujours. Car elle devait agir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste découvrir qu'il était un opiomane et l'accepter pour retourner à sa petite vie. La vérité c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Approfondir ses recherches était une manière de se donner l'impression d'avancer, quand au final elle était toujours clouée au point de départ.

- Je dois y aller. Tu devrais partir.

Elle tourna le dos à Blaise qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir quelle bêtise avait encore traversé son esprit dérangé.

Hermione s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et quitta tout aussi vite l'atmosphère étrange de sa maison. Dehors, il lui sembla enfin pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle marcha avec automatisme vers la station de métro, ne prêtant aucune attention aux vies qui l'entouraient.

La sienne devenait incompréhensible.

C'était à cette conclusion qu'elle était arrivée, assise sur son bureau, en train de surveiller ses étudiants de seconde année plongés dans leur dissertation. Les gens qui l'entouraient étaient incompréhensibles.

Luna, Vincent, Blaise.

Vincent, Luna, Blaise.

Blaise, Vincent, Luna.

Elle avait beau tenter toutes les combinaisons possibles, aucun sens ne s'établissait jamais entre eux. Et pourtant, ils étaient à la fois semblables et totalement différents. Hermione aurait aimé saisir cette différence, l'enfermer entre ses paumes et la disséquer. Son esprit terre à terre gémissait de douleur en voyant ce qui l'entourait depuis dimanche.

C'était comme si ces gens faisaient constamment ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils voulaient. Et quand ils le faisaient, ils le faisaient avec envie. Leurs gestes étaient animés d'une certaine passion, d'une force proche du magnétisme. Cette force qu'Hermione n'avait jusque-là croisée que dans ses livres, elle voulait l'enfermer dans une cage. Mais elle n'avait certainement rien compris au final. Cette chose n'était pas l'une de ces choses que l'on pouvait enfermer pour mieux étudier. Il fallait l'observer sur le tas et tenter de la comprendre.

Tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais comme eux, Hermione souhaita inconsciemment le devenir.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge.

- N'oubliez pas votre nom, je vais commencer à ramasser.

Elle avança lentement dans la salle, récoltant au passage les copies de ses élèves.

Elle n'avait même pas demandé à Blaise ce qu'il faisait dans sa cuisine en caleçon. Cependant, une petite voix lui dit que maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient voisins, elle risquerait de le voir à nouveau.

Elle décida qu'aller voir Ron lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de chasser toutes ces étranges pensées de son esprit.

Quand elle arriva quarante minutes plus tard devant sa chambre d'hôpital, ce ne fut pas une mais deux chevelures rousses qu'elle vit.

- Ginny, appela la brune.

Ginny, qui était tournée vers la fenêtre, bras croisé, se retourna. Un sourire creusa son visage en voyant son amie. Hermione songea que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Du moins, pas réellement vu. Les seuls moments qu'elles passaient ensemble depuis quelque temps étaient autour de Ron. Avant, elles avaient pour habitude de s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café, entre le commissariat où travaillait Ginny et l'université d'Hermione. Mais il semblait que ce temps-là était fini. Pour laisser place à quoi ? À une chambre d'hôpital ? Si c'était ça vieillir, alors Hermione demandait à ce que Peter Pan apparaisse à sa fenêtre.

- Ça va Hermione ?

Celle-ci fut légèrement alarmée par le ton qu'employait Ginny.

- Tout va bien, affirma-t-elle en la rejoignant près de la fenêtre.

Elles contemplèrent Ron. Il était presque aussi pâle que la mort. Ses cheveux entouraient sa tête telle une couronne de feu, lui donnant l'air d'un ange qui se serait brûlé les ailes. Chacune des deux jeunes filles se demandait s'il se réveillerait un jour. Mais aucune n'osait formuler cette question fatidique à voix haute.

Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'extérieur, comme si la vision de l'endormi leur était devenue insupportable. Dehors, des enfants jouaient. Ils se lançaient une balle aux étranges motifs verts. En apercevant ces couleurs, Hermione se remémora aussitôt le tableau qu'elle avait admiré dans le salon de Blaise.

Un dalmatien courait entre les enfants, cherchant à attraper la balle. Sa langue se balançait hors de sa gueule au rythme de ses bonds. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant rater de peu la balle.

- Harry et moi on va se marier, déclara subitement Ginny.

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Elle se tourna lentement vers son amie. Celle-ci la fixait, imperturbable. Hermione se rappela aussitôt la présence de Ron, son petit ami, dans la pièce. Elle songea à sa vie qui s'était figée il y a deux semaines. À toutes ces nuits où elle s'était endormie seule. À tous les regards compatissants qu'elle avait du affronter. C'était tristement vrai, sa vie à elle s'était bloquée en même temps que celle de Ron.

- Tu vas te marier ? répéta Hermione.

- On veut avoir des enfants, expliqua Ginny.

Cette explication révolta Hermione. Elle avait envie de hurler « Et moi ?! ». Bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien face à cela, un sentiment d'injustice s'empara d'elle. Alors qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Alors qu'elle aurait du la féliciter. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était pourquoi. Ce fameux pourquoi, comme aurait dit Blaise. Il avait raison au final, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse à cette question.

- Je suis contente pour toi Ginny, dit-elle machinalement, sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne cependant colorer sa voix.

- Tu n'as pas l'air, répliqua aussitôt son amie.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû se taire.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sois ? Tu me balances en pleine figure tout ce que tu vas avoir, tout ce que je n'aurai pas. J'ai vingt-six ans, je passe mon temps à bosser, je vis avec un chat et une folle, ma vie est un tel cauchemar depuis quelques jours que je ne fais plus aucune distinction entre rêve et réalité. Et pour couronner le tout, mon petit ami est un légume. Permets-moi d'être écœurée par ton bonheur.

Les joues de Ginny se colorèrent. Exactement de la même manière qu'avait celle de Ron de rougir. En se rappelant cela, un nouveau pic de souffrance se planta en plein cœur de la brune.

- J'aurais vraiment cru que tout ça t'aurait fait plaisir, s'exclama Ginny.

La déception déformait sa voix. Hermione ne répondit pas, se tourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur. Cette fois elle vit différemment le chien. C'était un individu qui courait après quelque chose sans jamais l'obtenir. Elle avait peur de ne jamais obtenir son bonheur elle aussi.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi égoïste, assena Ginny avant de partir.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur le pas de la porte, Hermione lança :

- Est-ce mon malheur qui t'a poussé à profiter de ta vie ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et pourtant Hermione sut qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendue. Ce silence résonnait comme une affirmation aux oreilles de la brune.

Elle posa son front contre la vitre glacée. La température baissait rapidement à Londres, promettant un hiver glacial. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne s'amuserait pas avec Ron sur l'étendue d'eau gelée d'Hyde Park. Ils ne s'achèteraient pas un cornet de marrons qu'ils partageraient devant une boutique vendant des télévisions. Ils n'iraient pas au parc d'attractions, ne feraient pas ensemble leur liste de Noël.

La colère laissa place à la culpabilité. Ginny et Harry allaient se marier. Avoir des enfants. Elle aurait dû être heureuse pour eux, ne pas rejeter la proposition de Ginny de partager sa joie. En pensant cela, elle eut aussitôt envie d'aller s'excuser. Mais sa honte était si forte qu'elle resta immobile contre cette vitre glacée, attendant que celle-ci se brise, à l'image de sa vie.

Elle finit par se détourner, s'approchant de Ron pour poser une main sur son front. Une infinité de questions lui brûlaient la langue.

- Pourquoi l'opium Ron ?

Celle-ci résumait la plupart de ses interrogations. Que celle-ci soit pensée ou prononcée à voix haute, cela ne changeait rien. Le mystère restait intact. Elle repensa aux paroles de Blaise.

- _Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des endroits pout toi, tu ne souhaites pas vraiment y aller._

Il avait dit cela avec tant de sérieux qu'elle s'était presque sentie impressionnée. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Qu'avait-il vu pour refuser catégoriquement qu'elle en fasse à son tour l'expérience ?

Hermione enleva brusquement sa main du front de Ron.

Elle se fustigea intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas essayer, il n'y avait rien à essayer.

- Hermione ?

Ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'elle découvrit Blaise Zabini sur le pas de la porte. Il tenait un petit paquet aux couleurs rose pâle dans sa main, l'autre figée dans un mouvement montrant qu'il avait toqué sans pour autant recevoir de réponse. Hermione avait trop tendance à se couper du monde extérieur ces derniers temps.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, se reprit-elle.

- Luna m'a dit que je pourrai te trouver ici, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en entrant dans la chambre. Je t'ai aussi apporté ça, je crois que bien que sont des cookies, je n'ai pas trop regardé…

Il plongea sa main dans son paquet rose et en sortit un biscuit parsemé de pépites de chocolats. Il croqua dedans avec délice.

- Je ne lui avais pas dit que je comptais venir, remarqua-t-elle en ignorant la sucrerie qu'il lui tendait.

- Elle dit que tu ne prévois jamais rien ces temps-ci.

Hermione se détourna comme si le regard obsidienne de Blaise venait de la brûler. Ou bien était-ce la vérité qui la dérangeait ? Elle qui avait toujours eu une vie parfaitement rangée, programmée à la seconde près, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne cessait de déroger à ses principes depuis quelques semaines.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû te dire de venir ici, assena-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il aussitôt. Les gens n'aiment généralement pas dévoiler leurs secrets.

Hermione lui jeta un regard.

- C'est pour lui que tu fais ça ?

Elle sut aussitôt de quoi il faisait mention.

- Oui.

Il sourit. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle aimait ce genre de sourire. Ceux que l'on ne peut ni ne veut cacher. Les sincères, les dénués de mauvaises intentions. Ceux qui font autant plaisir au receveur qu'au donneur. Oui, vraiment, elle aimait ce genre de sourire.

- J'aurai bien aimé avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie autant de moi.

Dans une autre situation, Hermione se serait gentiment penchée vers lui et l'aurait rassuré comme il est coutume de le faire. Elle lui aurait dit que quelque part, quelqu'un pensait forcément à lui. Mais elle ne se fatigua pas à dire des choses qu'elle ne pouvait vérifier. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour elle à l'instant présent. Car la seule personne susceptible de penser le plus à elle était plongée dans le coma.

- Tu m'as demandé de te montrer où trouver de l'opium. Je vais le faire.

Un vague d'espoir traversa la jeune fille.

- Mais je viens avec toi, ajouta tout de suite Blaise.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je te devrai en échange ?

- Prouve-moi que l'amour n'existe pas que dans les livres.

Il se détourna et quitta la chambre. Hermione le suivit aussitôt. Voyant sa haute silhouette sur le point de disparaître au coin d'un couloir, elle cria :

- Faudra qu'on reparle de ce matin !

Elle était certaine que s'il s'était tenu en face d'elle, il aurait souri de son magnifique sourire si sincère.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- J'ai préparé ta surprise.

Un nuage de fumée se répandit dans l'air. Une main ornée d'une magnifique chevalière d'argent s'agita, remuant la fumée dans une danse envoutante. Blaise le regardait faire, un air malicieux collé au visage.

- J'ai presque fini la tienne, répondit-il.

- J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de mes espérances.

- Tu ne risques pas de l'oublier.

La main remuait l'air, faisant scintiller la chevalière. Et la fumée tournait, tournait…

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Je crois que je vais le tuer !

- Je n'ai jamais commis de meurtre…, remarqua rêveusement Luna.

Hermione et elle se trouvait dans sa boutique. Une forte odeur y régnait, mélange inqualifiable de camomille, de rose et de freesia. Hermione était assise sur un haut tabouret, bras pendants, visage contre la caisse. Luna la regardait depuis une échelle, accrochant des citrouilles au plafond déjà surchargé de décorations. Elle sortit un épais rouleau de scotch et fixa sa citrouille avec application. Plusieurs autres citrouilles étaient tombées au sol, une explosant même sous le choc. Pattenrond, qui aimait particulièrement suivre Luna partout où elle allait, était tranquillement en train d'en déguster les morceaux.

- Tu crois qu'on se sent puissant ?, questionna la blonde en redescendant sur terre.

Hermione se releva légèrement, affichant une moue boudeuse.

- J'espère surtout qu'on se sent coupable.

Luna hocha lentement la tête. Elle posa ensuite son rouleau de scotch près de son amie avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Ça t'aiderait si je te disais qu'il a déposé ce matin un mot pour toi ?

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- J'ai oublié.

- Et pourquoi il l'a déposé ici, on est voisins !

- J'en sais rien moi. Pourquoi Pattenrond mange cette citrouille ?

Elles se tournèrent vers le chat à l'intense pelage orange.

- Parce qu'il est gros, répondit Hermione avec évidence.

- D'ailleurs, comment il connaît ta boutique ? reprit-elle.

- J'ai beaucoup de succès tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas, se rattrapa la brune.

- Ceci dit, peut-être qu'il fait partie de la mafia.

Luna sortit un petit carton blanc de sous son comptoir. Elle le tendit à Hermione qui s'empressa de le lire.

- Vingt heures, chez moi, lut-elle. C'est tout ? Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Rien du tout, à part qu'il avait hâte de te revoir ! Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, rigola Hermione.

- Pourtant il est resté plus d'une heure à la boutique.

- Vraiment ?

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu de tout, il m'a surtout posé des questions sur moi. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

Et sur cette affirmation, elle se détourna et continua de remettre ses citrouilles en place. Hermione avait un grand sourire collé au visage. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de susceptible d'intéresser Blaise ici, ce n'était pas elle mais Luna ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en les imaginant ensemble, lui organisant un immense trafic de sachet de thé à la rose avec Luna qui peignait derrière lui les murs de son salon en orange pastel.

Elle décida qu'aider Luna dans sa boutique la détendrait. Elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Ginny. Hermione savait au fond d'elle que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Mais tout son courage semblait l'avoir quitté, la faisant certainement passer pour une amie indigne. Cela la désespérait. Elle avait l'habitude d'être devenue beaucoup de choses depuis trois semaines. Une amie indigne ? Elle avait du mal à le supporter. Mais malgré cela, elle restait toujours éloignée de son téléphone, effrayée par l'idée d'appeler Ginny. Elle était en réalité davantage effrayée par ce qui se produirait ensuite. Elle assisterait au mariage de son meilleur ami et de sa presque sœur. Et cette idée ne la réjouissait même pas. Leur bonheur lui était toujours aussi insupportable.

Alors elle restait auprès de Luna, la seule personne dont la compagnie ne lui était pas insupportable ces derniers temps.

Elle était également censée rendre visite à Neville. Elle le faisait habituellement toutes les semaines, amenant avec elle une grosse boite de muffins chocolat orange qu'il adorait. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, il devait attendre avec impatience sa venue. Mais la jeune fille était aux abonnés absents, refusant pour le moment de répondre aux questions de Neville concernant l'opium. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que le sang qu'il avait analysé était celui de Ron ? Ce ne serait pas seulement la mettre dans l'embarras, ce serait trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était tant persuadée que taire l'histoire de l'opium était une bonne idée qu'elle changeait toujours de sujet dès que le mot « drogue » ou tout ce qui s'en rapprochait entrait dans une conversation. Elle commençait sérieusement à devenir paranoïaque.

Après avoir vu Blaise, elle était rentrée chez elle avec un poids en moins sur les épaules. De ce qu'elle savait du jeune homme, il ne fallait pas attendre sa visite tout en y étant préparé. Elle n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant ses fenêtres plus qu'il ne le fallait, son regard se portant toujours vers la porte close de Zabini. Elle attendit un jour, deux jours, trois jours. Toujours rien. La maison de Zabini avait une réelle capacité à se changer en fantôme. Car il lui semblait bien que son occupant était absent. C'était comme si seule la présence de Blaise avait le don d'animer cette austère demeure.

Quand ses élèves étaient aujourd'hui débarqués en cours déguisés, elle avait réalisé qu'Halloween était déjà arrivé. La « Samain » comme avait dit Vincent.

Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Vincent. Luna non plus. Tout ce dont Hermione avait eu droit, c'était une réponse vague l'informant que les disparitions du drag queen étaient assez fréquentes. Nul ne savait jamais où il allait. Luna disait que le mystère était quelque chose qui allait très bien au trentenaire. Hermione qui avait toujours détesté ce qu'elle ne pouvait savoir s'était promise de chercher Vincent quand elle en aurait le temps.

Et son temps venait justement de lui être arraché. Elle s'en rendit seulement compte quand Luna déclara qu'elle allait fermer la boutique.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Luna chercha quelques instants son horloge, oubliant qu'elle était comme toujours accrochée au-dessus de sa caisse.

- Dix-neuf heures quarante. Tu devais pas rejoindre Blaise à vint heures ?

- Merde !

La porte de la boutique claqua.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Blaise la jaugeait méchamment de haut en bas, comme s'il évaluait la marchandise. Hermione se sentit aussitôt incroyablement mal. Elle détestait ce regard. C'était un regard de trafiquant de drogue en train de se demander si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge sur la dernière syllabe. Blaise paru se rendre compte de la gêne de la jeune fille et força un sourire à étirer ses lèvres.

- Aucun. Absolument aucun.

Il poussa Hermione dans le creux de son dos, la dirigeant vers son salon. Le regard de la jeune fille fut aussitôt happé par le tableau aux couleurs vertes. Blaise avait dit qu'il avait été peint avec des feuilles de coca. Elle se demandait si c'était vrai. Zabini remarqua son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?, questionna-t-il.

- Je suis en retard de trente secondes, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ne m'exaspère pas.

Hermione qui était enfin parvenue à chasser sa peur se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Ne t'assois pas !

Elle se leva, assez perplexe.

- Ne fronce pas les sourcils.

Blaise se tordait les mains devant elle.

- Tu stresses ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

Un rire mal contrôlé la secoua. Blaise se reprit enfin, visiblement vexé.

- Si tu étais à ma place, toi aussi tu stresserais. Suis-moi au lieu de pouffer comme une greluche. Je ne veux pas attendre de rire pareil ce soir compris ?

Hermione hocha lentement de la tête.

- Bien maître, comment voulez-vous que je sois ?

Étonnement, il parut réfléchir intensément à la question.

- Sois comme le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

- Tu veux dire quand tu m'as agressé ?

- J'aurai plutôt dit quand tu as vu ce tableau.

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard à la fascinante peinture.

- Tu as fait brûler de l'encens ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Blaise acquiesça, son air satisfait réapparaissant sur son visage.

- Hermione, il faut que tu saches que si je stresse, c'est parce que je vais t'emmener dans un endroit interdit. Il y aura de l'opium, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y aura même tous ceux capables de te dire où en trouver autant que tu le souhaites. Mais il n'y aura pas que ça.

- Quoi d'autre ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte close, adjacente au salon. Blaise l'ouvrit, dévoilant une bibliothèque avec un bureau en acajou en son centre. Une housse y était posée.

- Tu verras. La robe est pour toi, tout comme les chaussures. Mais elles s'appellent revient. Je te laisse te changer, ne soit pas trop longue.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Surprise, Hermione tenta de la rouvrir.

Elle était fermée à clé.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle commença à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'inquiétude, les gestes brusques, le ton de Blaise. Tout. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait pour que le jeune homme soit si inquiet. Le plus préoccupant, c'était qu'il ne paraissait pas disposé à parler de la raison de son trouble à la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha lentement du bureau, décrivant des mouvements lents comme si une ombre pouvait se jeter sur elle à tout instant. Alors elle commença seulement à s'inquiéter.

Sa main se posa sur la fermeture éclair de la housse. Elle était glacée. Peu à peu, elle la baissa, effrayée à l'idée qu'une bête en sorte. La peur laissa cependant bien vite place à la fascination. Un tissu émeraude aussi doux que de la soie, aussi léger que l'eau et brillant d'une lueur presque irréelle était offert à sa contemplation. Elle le prit entre ses doigts gourmands de sensation. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait fondue entièrement dans la robe.

Sans hésitation, elle déposa ses vêtements au pied du bureau et passa la robe. Elle la moulait comme une seconde peau, dévoilant ses formes, les masquant assez pour qu'une impression de classe infinie se dégage d'elle. Hermione en fut presque éblouie en s'observant. La première réaction qu'elle eut fut d'enlever cette robe. C'était comme avec le costume de Trinity. Elle ne se reconnaissait dans cette personne aux allures de bijou. Mais elle fut incapable de détacher le tissu de sa peau tant son contact lui était agréable.

La robe n'était presque pas décolletée devant, plongeant plutôt profondément dans son dos. Elle tombait à ses pieds, effleurant à peine le sol. Hermione aperçut ensuite des sandales argentées qui entortillaient sa cheville dans des mouvements compliqués. Le talon était haut selon elle. Pas selon Blaise, elle en était persuadée.

Alors qu'elle enfilait tout juste sa deuxième chaussure, Blaise débarqua avec impatience dans son bureau.

- T'as fin…

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. À l'émerveillement succéda une étrange expression, plus forte que du contentement. Un sentiment de victoire ? Cette déduction perturba davantage Hermione, qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette robe.

- Tu n'aimes pas la robe ? demanda brusquement Blaise.

- Non. Du tout, je l'adore. Elle ne me va juste pas.

- Tu te trompes, tu n'as jamais été plus toi qu'à cet instant. Le vert sied parfaitement à ton grain de peau.

Hermione détourna les yeux.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? s'exclama-t-elle dans le but de changer de sujet.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Toujours autant décidée à découvrir ce que trafiquait ton cher et tendre ?, ironisa Blaise.

Hermione passa outre l'emploi de l'ironie.

- Ai-je le droit de refuser de t'accompagner ?, rétorqua-t-elle en songeant à la porte close du bureau.

- Non. J'ai désormais autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi.

Cet aveu perturba Hermione. Ses neurones s'agitaient tellement qu'elle fut étonnée que Blaise ne les entende pas. C'était comme si l'effervescence qui s'était emparée de son cerveau déformait sa perception de la réalité. Elle avait étrangement peur de tomber dans un guet-apens à chaque instant, peur inexplicable qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Blaise, voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête à bouger, la prit par le bras et la fit sortir de chez lui. En repassant dans le salon, Hermione jeta un regard au tableau comme si ce dernier pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle se serait certainement abstenue si elle avait su que c'était ce même tableau qui allait causer sa perte.

Ils montèrent dans une voiture si noire qu'elle se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit. Blaise, une fois derrière le volant, ne lui adressa plus la parole une seule fois. Son esprit divaguait bien loin de l'habitacle, absorbé par une chose inconnue d'Hermione. Elle aurait aimé percer les défenses du jeune homme et connaître ce qui le préoccupait tant. Car sa seule certitude était que cette chose avait indéniablement rapport avec elle.

Emprisonnée dans cette enveloppe charnelle, dans ce corps humain si faible, elle songea à Ron. Il devait être allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. Évidemment qu'il l'était. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre dans son état ?

Ginny apparut ensuite dans son esprit. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Harry. Le ventre de la rousse s'arrondit. Hermione chassa cette pensée à cet instant, réalisant avec amertume qu'elle ne connaîtrait certainement jamais cette joie.

Luna prit le relais. Elle lui souriait d'un air fantasque, dansant entre des drags queen et des hippies tout droit sortis des seventies. Des fleurs ornaient ses cheveux. C'était sans aucun doute la liberté qui la faisait rire aux larmes.

Vincent arriva. Hermione ignorait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le drag queen. Quelque chose en elle lui murmurait qu'il serait un personnage-clé de son histoire, du moins si elle lui laissait la chance de s'écrire.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle se tourna vers Blaise qui la regardait maintenant depuis une dizaine de secondes.

- Prête ?

- Non, avoua Hermione.

- Alors allons-y.

Ils sortirent d'un même mouvement de la voiture. Une trentaine de véhicules de luxe les entouraient. Un peu plus loin se dressait un imposant manoir. Ses pierres grises semblaient taillées dans la roche, de sorte que la demeure était une imposante sculpture à elle seule. Elle était brillamment éclairée. Cependant, aucune citrouille ne venait rompre le charme de cette maison.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, lança Blaise en s'éloignant de leur auto.

Il s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers le perron, gravissant les marches en habitué. Hermione le suivi avec plus de retenue. Alors qu'un homme aussi imposant qu'une montagne allait leur ouvrir, Blaise se retourna vers la brune. Une expression d'inquiétude tordait ses traits.

- Ne t'éloigne jamais trop loin de moi.

Avant même qu'Hermione ait pu lui demander pourquoi, il s'était détourné. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Blaise et Hermione pénétrèrent alors dans un autre monde.

Des squelettes étaient accrochés au mur, tenant dans leurs mains osseuses des bougies aux irréelles flammes vertes. Des ombres fantomatiques passèrent devant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme. L'air était froid, glacial même. Son souffle s'élevait en petites volutes de fumée, se mélangeant à d'autres qui ne venait certainement pas que d'entre deux lèvres. Les lueurs vacillantes des bougies éclairaient des hommes et des femmes entièrement vêtus de noir. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson en constatant qu'ils étaient tous habillés en noir. Tous. Sauf elle. En comprenant cela, Hermione se tourna vers Blaise. Ses paroles ne lui parvinrent jamais, s'égarant entre les ombres mouvantes et les squelettes. Hermione parvint cependant à lire « C'était le seul moyen » sur ses lèvres.

Il effleura ensuite sa main, l'incitant à se fondre dans la foule. Des centaines de visages l'entouraient tandis qu'elle marchait dans cette masse indistincte d'âmes humaines. Des sons étranges s'élevèrent dans l'immense salle. Elle fut incapable de réfléchir plusieurs secondes, la musique prenant totalement le contrôle de son corps. Elle se débattait entre ces gens qui l'étouffaient, elle suffoquait dans cette atmosphère glaciale. Il lui semblait voir du vert partout. Du vert. Sa robe, verte. Les ombres, vertes. Une peur irascible se saisit d'elle.

Elle n'arrivait plus à formuler une pensée cohérente. La musique était trop forte, ses tympans allaient imploser. Elle refusait de se laisser aller, se débattant contre cette chose qui forçait la porte de son esprit. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Luna en boîte. Elle sentait bien que cette fois c'était différent. Plus dangereux, plus interdit.

Elle ne remarqua pas que les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues, telles des gouttes d'argent s'égarant sur sa peau d'un blanc irréel. Elle était ballotée dans cette foule d'inconnu. Ils étaient noirs, si noirs. Et elle était si verte.

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Et cette musique.

Cette musique.

Elle ne supportait plus cette musique.

Elle buta soudainement sur une masse dure, tombant en arrière. Sa chute parut durer une éternité. Enfin, elle entra en contact avec quelque chose de gelé. De l'eau. Elle était tombée dans de l'eau. La température était si basse qu'elle aurait hurlé si elle n'avait pas oublié comment faire. Ici la musique lui apparaissait déformée, comme si une frontière la séparait de la salle glacée et surpeuplée. Et c'était certainement le cas. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle était incapable de se mouvoir, le froid tétanisant chacun de ses muscles. Personne n'allait lui venir en aide, elle avait perdu Blaise de vue depuis…

Elle ne savait plus. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?

Elle était incapable de bouger.

De respirer.

De penser.

Alors qu'elle se maudissait d'être venue, basculant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, deux bras s'emparèrent d'elle, la sortant de cette eau gelée et la ramenant à la réalité.

Une brume était apparue devant elle, déformant sa vision. Elle sentait bien qu'elle était portée par quelqu'un mais elle était incapable de réagir. Elle supposa que c'était Blaise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait dû garder un œil sur elle.

Le monde tournait toujours autant autour d'elle. Des murmures parvenaient à ses oreilles, la suppliant de rejoindre cette masse sombre et mouvante. Mais les deux bras qui la serraient la retenaient fermement, l'éloignant de cette foule qui prenaient l'allure d'une immense chauve-souris tout droit sortie des enfers.

Elle sentit qu'ils empruntaient des escaliers. Elle tenta de compter les marches pour savoir à quelle hauteur ils montaient, mais c'était comme si elle avait oublié comment compter. Un bruit sec se fit entendre, suivit d'un lourd silence avec en fond la musique qui s'éloignait peu à peu. Elle ne fut bientôt plus qu'un murmure. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Hermione reprit ses esprits.

On lui assenait des petites claques sur les joues. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les claquements cessèrent. Ces yeux mirent un temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'était comme si elle avait fait un long et déroutant voyage parmi les étoiles, redescendant à peine sur terre. Il lui fallait reprendre ses repères.

C'était un matelas qu'elle sentait sous elle. Ou plutôt un canapé, l'odeur du cuir s'immisçant en elle. Il y avait également un autre parfum, tout aussi doux. De l'encens. Elle était certaine de sentir de l'encens.

Un flot de souvenirs remonta en elle. Sa mère avait l'habitude de faire brûler de l'encens après que son père ait cuisiné un plat odorant. Elles s'amusaient alors à se balader dans la maison, bâtons d'encens à la main, comme si elles chassaient les démons. Elles prononçaient des formules magiques, riant en même temps. Hermione les avait totalement oubliées. Elle songea avec ironie que sa mère aussi, étant depuis quelques années atteinte d'Alzheimer. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle continuait cependant à chasser les démons, prononçant des chants incompréhensibles.

Et il y avait eu cette fois où Ginny avait brûlé le pull que lui avait offert sa mère pour le Noël précédent. Une horrible odeur de laine brûlée avait imprégné sa chambre. Elles avaient alors sorti de l'encens, chassant les mauvaises odeurs et évitant ainsi la colère de Mrs Weasley.

L'encens. Elle l'avait également senti chez Blaise.

- Blaise ? murmura-t-elle.

Un souffle se fit entendre. Un rayon de lune traversa les nuages, révélant un balcon sur lequel se tenait un homme. Il lui tournait le dos. De lui, Hermione ne discernait que sa chevelure blonde, presque blanche.

- Combien t'as-t-il payé ?

Hermione frissonna en entendant cette voix. Puis l'incompréhension la saisit. Elle se releva lentement. Sa robe lui collait à la peau. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinèrent au sol. Elle se souvint à quel point elle avait froid.

L'homme se retourna alors.

Si Hermione avait dû donner une description de lui, elle aurait dit qu'il semblait descendre à la fois de l'ange et du démon. Ses yeux anthracite possédaient un regard aussi tranchant qu'un poignard, aussi froid que la glace. Son nez droit lui donnait un air princier, de même que ses pommettes hautes. Une expression dédaigneuse et de désintéressement profond occupait ses traits altiers. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, inspectant son visage avec minutie. Le dégoût se peignait toujours un peu plus sur son visage. Puis il observa avec attention sa robe. Et son masque se brisa.

- Où as-tu eu cette robe ?

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva acculée contre le canapé.

- Blaise.

Un rire sans joie parcourut brusquement l'adonis.

- Blaise. Bien sûr. Enlève-la.

Hermione resta figée.

- Non. Garde-la. Je ne veux pas voir ton corps.

Il s'approcha si près d'elle qu'elle sentit son souffle glacé contre sa peau.

- Mais sache qu'une femme comme toi ne mérite pas de la porter.

Il lui prit le bras et la poussa en avant. Il tourna ensuite autour d'elle, poursuivant son inspection.

- Je n'en reviens pas, c'est avec ça qu'il voulait que je passe la nuit ?

En entendant le profond étonnement qui déformait sa voix, Hermione se retourna brusquement, réagissant enfin.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas une prostituée. Et je ne coucherai jamais avec vous, quand bien même l'on m'offrirait des millions.

Il cessa de tourner autour d'elle et remonta lentement vers son visage. Hermione fut malheureusement incapable de soutenir son regard bien longtemps, préférant fixer le cuir noir du canapé. Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais le silence s'éternisait, pesant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait à nouveau plongé son regard dans le sien. Son instinct lui hurlait de craindre cet homme. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait pertinemment que la meilleure chose à faire était de fuir sans se retourner, quitter cette maison de fous pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle avait préféré être une idiote ce soir, restant immobile face à ce regard qui semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il leva une main, enroulant autour d'un doigt arborant une chevalière d'argent une mèche humide des cheveux d'Hermione. Puis il fit un pas en arrière, rompant tout contact.

- Va-t'en. Et dit-lui bien qu'il a perdu.

Hermione n'était certainement pas à l'heure actuelle la définition du courage. Elle devait même en être très loin car elle fit exactement ce qu'il lui demandait, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers l'unique sortie de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Au moment même où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Blaise rencontra son regard. Et perdit tout sourire en voyant l'expression de colère que portait Hermione. Elle fit un pas en avant, aussitôt stoppée par Blaise. Il semblait complètement perdu.

La colère avait annihilé sa peur. Humiliée d'être considérée comme une prostituée, d'avoir été emmenée ici, dans ce lieu qui semblaient mener tout droit aux enfers par un homme à qui elle avait eu tort de faire confiance. Il lui avait promis des réponses à ses questions et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était un homme détestable avec en prime la joie d'avoir la plus grande peur de sa vie.

- Dégage Zabini, invectiva-t-elle en y mettant tout son venin.

Elle dut le toucher en plein cœur car il cessa de lui barrer la route, la laissant s'éloigner dans un couloir. Et toute à sa rage, elle n'entendit pas la musique, désormais insensible à cet univers asphyxiant.

Blaise entra dans la pièce et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Des milliers de questions se peignaient sur son visage. N'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers son ami qui avait rejoint le balcon et fumait tranquillement une cigarette.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle parte ainsi ?, s'énerva Blaise.

Son ami resta insensible au ton qu'employait Zabini. Il observa la fumée sortir d'entre ses lèvres et déclara :

- Tu as perdu. J'ai gagné.

Blaise s'apprêta à répliquer mais il fut coupé par le blond :

- Mais je me pose cependant une question. Pourquoi pensais-tu que ta surprise serait mieux que la mienne ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu m'offrir un cadeau aussi navrant, tu m'avais habitué à mieux.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas perdu. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas payé cette fille pour qu'elle vienne.

- Alors pourquoi est-elle venue ?

- Elle… peu importe. Tu n'as qu'à aller t'excuser auprès d'elle de ton mauvais comportement et le lui demander.

Blaise avait dit cela d'un ton ironique, sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami ne s'abaisserait jamais à cela. Cette idée parut d'ailleurs amuser le blond. Rire qui s'éteint rapidement.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit pour la robe.

- J'ai vu qu'elle était trempée, il semblerait que tu ne l'as pas laissé se noyer, c'est que quelque part elle devait te plaire.

- Pas de meurtre sous mon toit.

- Pas ce soir plutôt ?, corrigea Blaise.

- Pas ce soir. Mais cela ne change rien, tu n'avais pas le droit.

- Ose dire qu'elle n'était pas jolie.

Blaise eut droit à un silence pour seule réponse. Il se détourna et s'apprêta à quitter le balcon.

- Elle avait le droit de porter cette robe, tout comme elle avait le droit d'être ici ce soir. Parce qu'en entrant dans mon salon, la première chose qu'elle a vu, c'est ton tableau et j'ai bien cru que jamais elle n'arriverait à en détacher son regard.


	3. Lemon tree

_Merci à Korrin-chan, Mell, Laurine, Y-IMB, Xoxo, JustanotherTime, aangel-21, silverbellatrix._

_Lemon tree - Fool's garden_

* * *

><p><strong><span>3<span>**

**Lemon tree**

Luna appuya sur une pierre plus claire que les autres. Celle-ci se détacha, dévoilant une minuscule alcôve contenant une clé. Elle la prit et la glissa dans le trou de la serrure, bâillant largement. Si l'on mesurait la fatigue de la même manière que l'on mesurait la puissance d'un séisme, alors cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dépassé l'échelle de Richter. Les gens disent que l'on s'habitue à la fatigue. Ce n'était pas le cas de Luna. Elle ne s'habituait jamais à l'impression que son cœur peine à battre, que tous ses muscles fonctionnent au ralenti, que chacun de ses pas est une épreuve.

Elle rêvassait déjà de son lit qui l'attendait à l'étage d'au-dessus, imaginant avec délice de la sensation de relâchement et de bien-être qui l'envahirait quand elle se jetterait dessus. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle décide de la manière qu'elle emploierait pour se jeter dessus. Ferait-elle un joli petit saut à la manière d'un dauphin ? Prendrait-elle plus d'élan pour arriver tel un boulet aérien vers son matelas ? Exécuterait-elle quelques pas de danseuses avant de se laisser gracieusement tomber vers son lit ? Il fallait qu'elle choisisse, et vite, les marches de l'escalier menant au premier palier n'étant pas infinies.

Oh bien sûr, Luna savait parfaitement ce que vous pensez. Peu importe la manière dont tu te jettes sur ton lit, tant que tu y finis. Mais tout avait son importance pour la jeune blonde. On ne pouvait décemment pas se jeter sur son lit sans y avoir intensément réfléchi avant. Il fallait choisir, la vie était faite de choix. Et celui-ci était cornélien. Elle gravit la dernière marche en ayant l'impression d'y avoir laissé toutes ses forces et arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre. Là, elle se figea. Elle n'avait toujours pas choisi. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, le temps s'écoulait, elle pouvait entendre chaque grain de sable tomber dans le grand sablier de sa vie.

Elle devait choisir.

Mais c'était si dur !

Après tout, on ne l'avait jamais préparé à cela. Elle avait été balancée dans ce monde sans même qu'on lui demande son avis. Si elle avait su qu'elle devrait avoir à choisir la manière de se jeter sur son lit, alors pour sur, elle se serait abstenue de naître. Oui. Vraiment, Luna était contrariée. Elle aurait bien aimé porter plainte mais les tribunaux de la vie n'avaient pas encore été inventés.

Voilà une excellente idée ! Elle en parlerait à Vincent la prochaine fois, il lui avait dit être avocat, ou un truc dans ce genre. En fait elle avait totalement oublié ce qu'il faisait. Mais elle était quasiment certaine que cela avait un rapport avec la justice. Il fallait aussi avoué qu'elle s'en foutait pas mal.

Oui, elle s'en foutait.

Une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit. Elle s'en foutait également de la manière se jeter sur son lit ! Elle allait juste se poser gentiment dessus. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait si on ne l'avait pas violemment percuté.

- Fais attention Luna…

La blonde comprit rapidement qu'Hermione était de très mauvaise humeur. En effet, elle venait de lui demander de ne pas être devant sa propre chambre, ce qui en soi n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

Et Luna avait entièrement raison. Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait passé la moitié de sa nuit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, maudissant à la fois son réveil qui produisait un horrible tic tac, Blaise et enfin le blond désagréable dont elle avait eu le malheur de faire la connaissance. Elle avait ensuite haï les nuages qui masquaient la lune, l'empêchant de voir clairement ce qu'elle faisait. Alors elle avait allumé la lumière de sa chambre. Mais elle avait décidé que les lumières artificielles n'étaient pas du tout agréables pour les yeux. Donc elle était restée dans le noir complet, hésitant à balancer son réveil par la fenêtre. Si elle avait eu Blaise sous la main, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Mais si elle lançait son réveil, cela voudrait dire qu'elle devrait en racheter car bien évidemment Luna n'en possédait pas. Luna se levait quand elle voulait, parfois ne se levait même pas du tout.

Et enfin, après avoir maudit le marchand de sable qui refusait de lui rendre visite, elle avait consenti à sortir de sa chambre. À six heures du matin. Un samedi. Et que tous ceux qui disent qu'on ne peut se lever tôt un samedi matin aillent se faire voir.

C'était en pensant cela qu'Hermione avait joyeusement percuté son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient à présent étalées au sol, représentation même de la divine grâce féminine.

- Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ? demanda lentement Luna.

Elle était déguisée en maya l'abeille. Ses antennes tombaient piteusement au-dessus de sa tête, lui donnant un étrange air de chien battu. Enfin… si un chien avait un jour l'idée de porter des antennes.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, affirma Hermione.

Elles se regardèrent fixement. Chacune savait que c'était un mensonge éhonté. Mais il fallait croire que Luna était trop fatiguée pour le relever. Dans un sourire forcé, Hermione lança :

- Viens, je vais faire du café et des pancakes.

Les pancakes étaient une diversion que tout le monde avait d'ores et déjà percé à jour. En effet, Hermione ne faisait des pancakes que quand elle était d'une humeur exécrable. La jeune femme attrapa Luna par la main pour la relever et la tira dans l'escalier. La blonde eut tout juste le temps de lancer un regard plein de regret à son lit avant d'être happée dans l'escalier. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise de cuisine, Hermione se mettant aussitôt au fourneau. Elle posa rapidement une tasse de café fumante devant son amie. Celle-ci hésitait à la boire. Il fallait avant évaluer le degré de mauvaise humeur d'Hermione. Si c'était un cas passager, alors elle pourrait espérer rejoindre bientôt son lit. Mais dans le cas contraire… alors il faudrait prendre ce café et ne pas espérer rejoindre le monde des rêves de sitôt. En apercevant Hermione confondre le sel et le sucre, Luna décida de vider d'un trait sa tasse.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Blaise ?

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de se lancer sur un terrain miné. Mais autant crever l'abcès le plus rapidement possible. Hermione sembla en arriver à la même conclusion. Mais avant, elle étudia attentivement Luna. Quelque chose la perturbait. Ce quelque chose s'appelait Ginny.

Avant, Ginny était la personne à qui elle aimait raconter les petits et les gros tracas de sa vie, celle à qui elle confiait tout et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de secret pour elle. Et maintenant ? Maintenant elle lui cachait que son frère était un opiomane, refusait de décrocher le téléphone et de partager sa joie, préférant par la même occasion l'éloignement. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas la meilleure solution. Mais c'était sa situation actuelle, cette situation dans laquelle elle se sentait beaucoup plus proche de Luna Lovegood que de Ginny Weasley. Alors elle lui raconta tout.

Luna arborait une expression neutre, bien loin des éclats de rire ou des grognements de Ginny. Elle serrait sa tasse vide dans ses mains, à la fois rêveuse et attentive. Lorsque Hermione eut fini, elle redescendit lentement sur terre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sentait ? questionna-t-elle.

- Luna, ce n'est pas important ! s'écria vivement Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- L'encens, ça sentait l'encens, soupira la brune aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que de coutume.

- Et tu aimes ce tableau ?

- Oui. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas le sujet…

- Tu sais tout de suite de quel tableau je parle, c'est rigolo, remarqua Luna en se replongeant vers sa tasse comme si du café allait apparaître sous la force de son regard.

Hermione s'empara de la cafetière et resservit son amie.

- Ce qui importe, c'est ce que m'a fait endurer Blaise. Tu aurais vu ces gens, je n'ai même pas pu… Je t'assure Luna, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi perdue de ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Et cette musique qui m'empêchait de penser…

- Qu'est-ce que devait te montrer Blaise ?

Hermione se figea.

- Un autre tableau.

- Un trafiquant de drogue passionné d'art ? s'étonna Luna.

- Exactement.

- C'est cool, déclara Luna après quelques secondes.

La jeune fille n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que tout ceci devait avoir un rapport avec la drogue. Elle ignorait simplement pourquoi. Mais la confiance qu'elle plaçait en Hermione la rassurait, lui murmurant que jamais la jeune fille n'aurait jamais recours à des substances illicites pour calmer la peine qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis trois semaines.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir Ron aujourd'hui ? Je lui ai fabriqué un collier de pâtes.

En voyant le visage étrangement impassible d'Hermione, Luna ajouta :

- Ou bien on va à une expo. Elle regroupe plusieurs artistes et Mona y participe.

Le drag queen aux cheveux bleus qu'elle avait rencontré dimanche dernier lui revint à l'esprit.

- Il fait de la peinture ?

- Oh non, c'est un jardinier, un peu comme Neville en fait !

Hermione posa des assiettes de pancakes devant elles. Luna attendit avant de commencer, préférant observer la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'elle avait inversé sel et sucre. Celle-ci fut mémorable, la jeune femme recrachant tout dans son assiette avec une expression de dégoût.

- On va se passer de pancakes, décréta-t-elle en les jetant vite à la poubelle.

Luna sauta de sa chaise et fila dans sa salle de bain, se séparant avec regret de ses antennes d'abeille. Hermione avait été catégorique, on se ne se baladait pas en maya l'abeille, même le lendemain d'Halloween.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues de Londres, passant par Hyde Park et s'achetant au passage un immense cornet de frites qu'elles se partagèrent. Luna avait déjà sorti ses moufles et portait un manteau au motif de girafe. À cela elle avait ajouté une paire de leggings fleuries et des Doc Martens noir. Hermione aurait aimé oser se vêtir comme elle. Pour Luna, c'était simple. Elle aimait les girafes, les fleurs et les Doc, alors elle mixait le tout. Pour Hermione… elle aimait les livres, la peinture, l'encens, l'odeur de l'herbe coupée et la danse classique. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir dans la rue avec une robe imitant des pages de livres, des taches de peinture dessus, un masque d'herbe sur le visage, des bâtons d'encens dans les mains et des ballerines de danseuse aux pieds.

Elle n'osait tout simplement pas. Elle préférait mettre des vêtements dans lesquels les gens « l'aimeraient ». Bien qu'au fond, ses vêtements n'aient aucune réelle influence sur cela, les gens qui l'aiment continueront toujours de l'aimer quand bien même elle décide d'adopter le mode de vie d'un panda, allant même jusqu'à se vêtir de sa fourrure.

- Regarde, un marché de fleur ! s'exclama Luna en entrainant Hermione dans un coin du parc.

Hermione songea que si la liberté avait un nom, elle se serait appelée Luna. La jeune fille était seule dans son univers, sans jamais vraiment l'être. C'était peut-être cette fausse solitude, cette différence qui lui permettait d'être libre. Plus libre que ne le serait jamais Hermione.

- On devrait en acheter pour Neville, lança la blonde en touchant une fleur aux pétales bleue.

Une douce odeur se rependait dans l'air, entourant les jeunes filles d'un merveilleux parfum. Tout n'était que couleur. Le vert côtoyait le jaune, le rose, le rouge, le violet. Des milliers de nuances s'offraient à leur vue, ainsi que des centaines de parfums. Neville se serait ici senti comme chez lui.

Bien décidée à cesser de fuir le jeune homme, Hermione acheta des graines d'une plante étrange, se promettant de les porter à Neville le plus tôt possible.

Enfin, après de nombreux détours, elles arrivèrent à l'exposition. C'était un grand bâtiment en brique, aux murs recouverts d'affiches promouvant d'anciennes expos. Hermione fut incapable de reconnaître celle qui allait se dérouler aujourd'hui. En pénétrant dans l'enceinte, elle fut surprise de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Des citrons étaient posés sur le parquet, formant le mot « Welcome ». Trouvant cette idée de paillasson plutôt originale, Hermione s'avança avec un petit sourire dans la salle. Et fut soufflée par ce qui s'offrait encore à sa vue.

Des centaines de citrons, des citrons au plafond, sur les murs, au sol. Des citrons partout. Un immense citronnier occupait même le centre de la salle. En s'en approchant, elle vit que des petites photos représentant des visages humains étaient collées sur chaque citrons. Tous souriaient. Hermione resta plusieurs minutes sous cet arbre aux citrons rieurs, émerveillée.

Elle ignorait alors que plus loin, quelqu'un l'observait attentivement.

La Hermione cartésienne, celle qui restait enfermée des heures dans ses livres et répondait avec sérieux aux questions qu'on lui posait venait de s'échapper. Une autre venait de prendre sa place, regardant ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux d'enfants. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été transporter dans un univers fantastique où les fruits pouvaient sourire.

En passant devant un écran qui montrait un citron marchant dans la rue, elle se mit à rire bêtement.

Elle allait commencer à devenir accro à cette face déjantée du monde si cela continuait.

Elle croisa une femme portant des citrons sur sa tête qui lui proposa une citronnade. Elle vit également d'immenses sculptures faisant étrangement penser aux petits fruits acides. Plus loin, elle vit Luna écouter attentivement Mona. Il avait fait pousser des citronniers de sortes à ce qu'ils représentent des hommes.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Il était là, sur un pan de mur totalement vierge, d'une blancheur de craie. Il était seul, éloigné des autres œuvres. Et cette solitude le rendait encore plus beau. Les traits de pinceau avaient presque rayé la toile, comme si l'acidité du citron avait pénétré la matière. Il paraissait rongé à certains endroits, parcheminé à la manière d'une peau usée par le temps. Et sa couleur, un étrange jaune qui paraissait sans cesse être placé à l'ombre. Hermione aurait pu le placer en pleine lumière, elle aurait tout de même eu l'impression de le contempler dans un endroit sombre.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta à admirer la peinture. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas s'éloigner de celle-ci, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'aussi beau dans cette galerie.

Immobile au milieu d'une foule de passionnés d'art, un mystérieux individu avait toujours son regard posé sur elle.

Hermione s'approcha du tableau, si près qu'elle put en saisir les moindres détails, faisant appel à sa mémoire pour ne rien en oublier. Elle voulait le graver en elle, ne jamais oublier les coups de pinceau qui avaient donné naissance à cette œuvre d'art. Elle ignorait quoi mais quelque chose dans la peinture lui faisait chaud au cœur, une sorte de sentiment inconnu et magnétique qui l'obligeait à observer la peinture. Alors c'était ce qu'elle faisait, redoutant déjà le moment où elle devrait en détacher son regard, persuadée que la vie lui paraîtrait bien terne.

- Elle te plaît ?

Vincent avait surgi à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter. Il la regardait avec malice, impeccable dans son costard noir. Il avait laissé de côté son costume de schtroumpfette. Mais il portait toujours une cravate à son effigie.

- On dirait que personne ne l'a signé, remarqua-t-il en se penchant vers la peinture.

- L'artiste souhaite rester anonyme, en déduisit Hermione.

- Tu aurais aimé le rencontrer ?

- Oui et non. J'aurai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de son art.

Vincent éclata de rire. Il la prit par le bras et la força à se détourner du tableau. Hermione sentit comme un déchirement en elle mais retint toute protestation.

- Il faudrait que tu viennes dans l'utérus d'Athéna un de ces jours, lança-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas, mais pas sans toi.

- J'y serai quand tu y seras.

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu as un talent certain pour disparaître.

- Le mystère, il n'y a rien de mieux.

Hermione fit la moue.

- Tu as vu les arbres de Mona ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je trouve ça particulièrement moche, commenta Vincent. Rien par rapport à ton cher petit tableau.

Il avait accompagné ses paroles d'un petit clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas à peindre ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua négativement de la tête.

- J'aime l'art mais j'aurai l'impression de commettre un sacrilège en m'y aventurant d'une autre manière qu'en simple spectatrice. Certaines choses sont justes faites pour être admirées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous l'arbre aux citrons souriants. Hermione avait l'impression d'être à nouveau plongée dans un monde féerique dans lequel des citrons pouvaient se balader dans les rues, sourire. Mener une vie d'humain. Cela ne l'aurait pas surprise de voir un lapin blanc s'enfoncer entre les racines du grand citronnier.

Vincent jeta un regard à sa montre à gousset. Si l'on enlevait sa cravate à l'effigie de la schtroumpfette, il aurait aisément pu passer pour un dandy débarquant tout droit de l'époque victorienne. Même dans des vêtements modernes il paraissait décalé, à la fois en avance et en retard sur son époque. Une couronne de fleurs dans ses courtes mèches blond vénitien l'aurait également mis en valeur. Il serait descendu de son van hippie, clope à la bouche et lunettes rondes sur le nez. Depuis sa voiture résonneraient encore des airs de The Who. Puis il se serait avancé, observant avec détachement le monde qui l'entourait. Jimi Hendrix aurait joué, entraînant une foule déchaînée avec lui. Et Vincent se serait tenu droit au milieu de celle-ci, observant avec un brin de malice les gens qui l'entouraient.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie. Le Vincent actuel la regardait avec amusement, attendant une réponse qu'il n'obtiendrait pas.

- Tu disais ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Je disais qu'il était temps pour moi de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

- Oh. À bientôt ?

- À bientôt, confirma-t-il en tapotant rapidement le nid de corneille qui constituait la chevelure d'Hermione. Une dernière chose, pense à rêver un peu plus souvent, ça se lit sur ton visage que la réalité est en train de te bouffer.

Il disparut, emportant avec lui un citron souriant qu'il croqua sans hésiter. Intriguée, Hermione en prit un à son tour, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards frénétiques aux gens qui l'entouraient. Le citron volé dans la main, elle l'observa plusieurs secondes avant de mordre dedans. Ses yeux se remplirent automatiquement de larmes. Ce fut dans cet état que la retrouve Luna. La blonde portait une corbeille de fruits sur la tête. Avec son manteau girafe et ses grosses Doc Martens, la jeune fille constituait une œuvre d'art à elle seule.

- Je vais passer à ma boutique, annonça-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas je vais rentrer, répondit Hermione.

Elles quittèrent l'exposition d'un pas lent, Luna commentant les choses incroyables qu'elle avait vues. Elle disait avoir beaucoup apprécié les arbres de Mona. Hermione restait perplexe, plongée dans ses pensées. L'image du tableau lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Déjà elle avait peur d'oublier un détail. L'idée que la peinture s'échappe de sa mémoire la terrifiait. Elle aurait volontiers tout oublié du monde qu'elle connaissait pour ne retenir que cette peinture. Cette obsession en devenait presque maladive, elle commençait tout juste à s'en rendre compte.

Hermione Granger avait pourtant toujours été une fille rationnelle. Aucun acte trop original ne venait jamais entacher sa réputation d'élève sérieuse, d'étudiante sérieuse et enfin de professeur sérieuse. Dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, Hermione était qualifiée de « sérieuse ». Son côté perfectionniste s'en était toujours félicité. La seule frasque que s'accordait parfois Hermione Granger était d'aller aux galeries d'art et d'admirer les peintures tout en rêvant. C'était bien la seule chose osée que faisait autrefois la jeune fille. Car rêver ne faisait jamais partie de son emploi du temps.

Mais l'univers si parfait et ordonné de la jeune fille avait basculé. Quand ? Certainement il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Ou bien peut-être il y a trois semaines, quand Ron était tombé dans le coma et que la mauvaise idée de lui prendre du sang pour l'examiner lui était venue. En y repensant bien c'était cette idée qui avait tout changé. À partir de ce moment, elle avait été plongée dans un univers où rêve et réalité se confondaient sans cesse. Aucune rationalité n'existait ici. Et le plus étonnant était sans aucun doute le fait qu'Hermione Granger, la sérieuse, ne se soit toujours pas enfuie en courant. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'était plus si sérieuse que cela.

Enfin… Elle s'était tout de même un peu enfuie hier soir. Mais ce n'était pas des réponses concernant l'opium qu'elle fuyait, c'était un homme aux cheveux blonds.

Plus jamais elle ne suivrait Blaise Zabini. Il lui avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar, chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Ce fut en murmurant « jamais » qu'elle entra chez elle. Pour aussitôt trébucher sur un objet inconnu.

Après avoir rapidement maudit la terre entière, Hermione se releva légèrement, dégageant des mèches de cheveux qui lui obscurcissaient la vue. C'était une petite valise inconnue qui l'avait fait trébucher. Un minuscule papier plié en deux était posé dessus. Hermione s'en saisit et le lut.

_« 666 »_

Hermione se demandait si c'était une blague de mauvais goût de la part de Luna, bien que cela ne ressemble absolument pas à son amie. Qui aurait l'idée de lui envoyer une valise avec un unique petit mot portant le numéro du diable ?

Espérant répondre aux multiples interrogations qui affluaient dans son esprit, Hermione prit la valise et l'inspecta sous tous les angles. Elle ne pouvait être ouverte que par un code à trois chiffres. Sans hésitation mais avec toujours l'impression que l'on se moquait d'elle, Hermione forma le numéro du diable. Un déclic se fit alors entendre. Se retenant de se masser les genoux qui commençaient vraiment à la brûler après sa chute, Hermione ouvrit la valise. Et la referma aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas possible. Le citron qu'elle avait goûté devait contenir des substances hallucinogènes. Ou bien le citronnier lui-même était un mutant, arbre hybride descendant à la fois du citronnier et de la plante de coca. Sinon, comment expliquer que la valise qu'elle tenait dans le creux de ses bras contenait des centaines de billets de cinquante livres ?

Non vraiment, Hermione ne comprenait pas. En ouvrant à nouveau à la vitesse de l'éclair la valise, son incompréhension grandit. Elle consentit enfin à la maintenir ouverte devant elle, observant avec stupéfaction cette valise. La réalité s'imposa peu à peu à elle.

Elle était dans son entrée. Dans la maison que lui avait léguée sa grand-mère. Avec une statue de chat ayant perdu une oreille la regardant. Assise sur un tapis à moitié rongé aux mites, tellement usé par le temps qu'il avait perdu toute couleur. Et une valise contenant… beaucoup d'argent, dans les mains.

Le cerveau d'Hermione se contorsionnait, cherchant une réponse à cette question : qui ? Qui avait pu laisser une telle somme dans son entrée ? Car ce n'était certainement pas Luna. Cela devait être quelqu'un de vicieux, qui aurait intérêt à donner une telle somme d'argent à Hermione. Elle songea vaguement à ses élèves mais écarta vite l'hypothèse. Aucun n'irait jusqu'à la soudoyer pour obtenir de bonnes notes. Du moins cela ne lui était pas encore arrivé. Donc la personne qui avait laissé cela sur son tapis miteux devait s'en foutre totalement de dépenser…

- Un million.

Après un rapide calcul, Hermione savait qu'elle tenait un million de livres sterling.

Donc, une personne désintéressée de son argent, totalement inconsciente au passage, qui espérerait peut-être gagner quelque chose en lui donnant une telle somme.

Blaise Zabini.

Arrivée à cette conclusion, une rage noire obscurcit sa vision. Elle se leva machinalement et envoya le battant de sa porte contre le mur, traversant sans regarder au préalable la rue qui la séparait de la maison de Blaise. Elle cogna ensuite avec force sur sa porte, se retenant de gémir pour ses phalanges probablement brisées. Elle continua d'abattre son poing rageur sur la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre. Et quand bien même celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle continua, assommant à moitié Blaise. Il se recula rapidement et la regarda avec étonnement, ébahi du comportement de sa voisine. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, se jetant au sol pour éviter la valise que lui lançait Hermione.

Bien évidemment, celle-ci était restée à moitié ouverte, s'ouvrant largement lors du vol plané et répandant dans l'entrée des centaines de billets. Blaise leva lentement la tête, croyant qu'Hermione l'avait frappé si fort qu'il avait basculé en plein rêve. Il leva les mains vers son plafond, accueillant dans celle-ci des billets de cinquante livres. Un sourire émerveillé se peignit sur son visage.

Une furie aux cheveux ébouriffés réapparut dans son champ de vision, balançant les coupures loin de ses mains avides.

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent ! Je ne suis pas une prostituée !

Hermione avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, attirant le regard choqué de passants qui changèrent automatiquement de trottoir. Blaise s'empressa d'aller fermer sa porte. Un spectacle étonnant s'offrait à lui. Le sol de son entrée était recouvert de billet.

- C'est sympa de me prévenir de ne jamais t'offrir ça mais ce n'est pas mon argent Hermione, s'exclama Blaise.

- Arrête de mentir, personne dans mon entourage n'est aussi riche que tu ne l'es.

Blaise parut prendre cela pour un compliment. Hermione poussa un soupir empli de colère et s'avança vers lui, voulant apparemment quitter cette maison. Blaise l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser avec des centaines de billets dans mon entrée ?!

- Bien sûr que si puisque ce sont les tiens.

- Ton cadeau me fait très plaisir mais encore une fois, cet argent n'est pas à moi.

- Il n'y a que toi pour pouvoir croire que mon pardon peut s'acheter ! contra Hermione en tentant de forcer le passage.

- Ton pardon ?

Hermione se stoppa et lança un regard meurtrier à Blaise. Celui-ci parut enfin comprendre.

- Oh. Hier soir. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voulais.

- Blaise ! On se connaît à peine, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés tu m'as presque agressé, la seconde fois tu étais en caleçon dans ma cuisine –d'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi - et enfin tu prétends pouvoir me dire où trouver de l'opium pour finalement m'emmener dans une maison de fous et me faire passer auprès d'un imbécile fini pour une prostituée. Alors oui, tu as à te faire pardonner et ce n'est certainement pas avec un million de livres que tu vas y arriver.

- Ok, je crois que je me suis déjà excusé pour la première fois…

- Non.

- …quant à la deuxième, eh bien c'est simple. Une femme un peu trop affectueuse refusait de quitter ma chambre, j'ai donc préféré me réfugier chez ma charmante voisine plutôt que d'avoir à l'éconduire, ce qui lui aurait brisé le cœur.

- Donc je servais juste à te couvrir le temps que ton plan cul déserte ta maison ? C'est comme ça que tu t'excuses ?

- Oh ça va je n'ai pas beaucoup l'habitude tu sais, marmonna Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Pour hier soir…

- Parlons-en d'hier soir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à m'emmener dans un endroit pareil ? Tu disais avoir besoin de moi, tu voulais que je couche avec cet inconnu ? As-tu une si mauvaise estime de moi ?

- Mais… non. Je voulais juste que vous fassiez un peu connaissance.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a demandé combien tu m'avais payé, ironisa Hermione.

- C'est lui qui réagit tout le temps comme ça, il est incapable d'imaginer que… Ne parlons plus de lui s'il te plaît. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Mais tu ne peux pas te plaindre de ce que tu as vu là-bas. Ces gens étaient civilisés, contrairement à ceux que tu pourras croiser dans un fumerie d'opium.

- Qui étaient ces gens ? s'intéressa Hermione en s'éloignant de quelques pas de la porte.

Blaise prit son retrait pour une victoire et consentit enfin à quitter la porte, encourageant la jeune femme à la suivre dans le salon. Mais elle resta fermement plantée dans l'entrée, bien décidée à montrer à Blaise à quel point elle lui en voulait.

- D'autres trafiquants de drogue, d'arme, des petits politiques, des idiots qui ont du caviar à la place des neurones…

- Et chez qui étions-nous ?

- Mon patron, répondit prudemment Blaise.

Hermione s'apprêtait à poser de nouvelles questions mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha :

- Ne parle de cet argent à personne compris ? Je vais m'en occuper, rentre tranquillement chez toi, corrige des copies, prépare tes cours, fais ce que veux excepter songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à cette valise.

Hermione resta plusieurs secondes à le fixer, interdite. La sortie était dégagée, signe qu'elle pouvait effectivement s'en aller. Cette journée avait au final était aussi merveilleuse qu'horrible. Merveilleuse car aujourd'hui elle avait pu admirer une véritable œuvre d'art digne du tableau que possédait Zabini dans son salon. Horrible parce que… Zabini. Ce simple nom résumait tout.

- Tu n'es toujours pas pardonné, dit durement Hermione avant de quitter la maison, laissant derrière elle un million de livres, et ce sans regret.

Blaise ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Il avait pris cette habitude dès l'instant où il avait abandonné ses études pour se consacrer entièrement au trafic de drogue. Plusieurs fois il avait failli être tué par des groupes rivaux, plusieurs fois il avait évité les autorités. Son métier, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé face à Hermione mardi matin.

Les paroles de la jeune femme lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle disait ne pas l'avoir pardonné. Blaise avait du mal à saisir tout ce que cette phrase signifiait. Il n'avait jusque-là jamais eu à se faire pardonner de rien. Sa mère lui avait très tôt conseillé de mener une vie indécente, comme l'aurait qualifié la professeur de littérature. Gagner beaucoup d'argent, dépenser beaucoup d'argent, se lever tôt, se coucher tard, coucher avec qui lui plaisait, faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était ainsi que Blaise Zabini avait été élevé.

Il n'avait par exemple jamais appris à ramasser des centaines de billets éparpillés au sol. Lui préférait les dépenser. Et pourtant, il s'appliquait à remettre tous les billets dans la valise, s'activant si vite qu'il eut bientôt des crampes aux poignets. La valise soigneusement fermée, Blaise tenta de la rouvrir.

666.

Évidemment. Il n'y avait que lui pour rentrer ce code.

Persuadé d'avoir trouvé le coupable, Blaise enfila son manteau et sortit de chez lui, après avoir bien entendu inspecter la rue. Il détestait se balader dans Londres à pied. Prendre le métro lui était tout aussi insupportable. La peur de se faire reconnaître et arrêter par la police était toujours présente.

Le taxi qu'il prit l'emmena devant une imposante grille en fer forgée. Close, comme souvent. Il s'approcha d'une haie parfaitement taillée et en écarta quelques branches, dévoilant un petit écran. Il passa ensuite un écusson représentant un serpent devant, et la grille s'ouvrit. Le reste du chemin se faisait à pieds.

L'allée serpentait sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de s'assagir, comme si le regard de l'imposant manoir de pierres grises la décourageait de sortir du droit chemin. C'était à cet endroit même que Blaise avait emmené Hermione hier soir. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que cette maison appartenait à son supérieur. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir fait de rapprochement entre ce « supérieur » et le jeune homme blond qu'elle avait rencontré. Peut-être était-elle convaincue qu'un homme aussi désagréable que lui ne pourrait jamais se retrouver à la tête d'un important trafic de drogue ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Blaise bénissait ce subit manque de perspicacité de la part de la jeune femme.

Blaise n'hésita pas à entrer. La porte lui était d'ores et déjà ouverte, signe que sa présence était connue de l'occupant du manoir. En effet, un seul homme habitait dans cette immense bâtisse. Cet homme, beaucoup de gens en ont entendu parler, peu le connaissent vraiment. On l'appelle le serpent. Et même ce simple surnom était connu de peu de gens. Jamais la petite populace de Londres n'oserait imaginer qu'elle abrite dans un de ses quartiers chics l'un des plus puissants trafiquants de drogue d'Angleterre. Sa famille était devenue célèbre pour ses antiquités. Oeuvres d'art, reliques, anciennes partitions d'artistes reconnus, tout y passaient. Une aile de la bibliothèque de Cambridge portait fièrement le nom Malfoy. L'université de Londres avait été crée par Abraxas Malfoy, des années plus tôt. Ce que les gens connaissaient moins, c'était le trafic que cachait le prestigieux nom des Malfoy. De l'argent sale, des rails de coke, des maisons closes noyées dans la drogue. Voilà ce qu'avait également accomplie la grande et illustre famille Malfoy.

Et de cette dynastie, ne restait plus qu'un seul et unique homme.

Drago Malfoy.

Blaise gravit les escaliers. Derrière lui, l'entrée brillait de propreté, comme si aucune fête n'avait été donnée la veille. Il parcourut un couloir aux murs vierges. C'était la particularité de la maison. Aucun tableau. Certains disaient que la passion de l'art des Malfoy s'était éteinte, d'autres murmuraient qu'ils avaient tous brûlé. Blaise savait où était la vérité mais n'en dirait jamais rien. On ne révèle jamais un secret des Malfoy, on meurt toujours avant.

Il arriva devant une porte entrebâillée.

- Tu peux entrer.

La voix avait résonné dans un bureau aux murs recouverts d'étagères supportant d'épais volumes. Drago observait son ami refermer la porte derrière lui, cigarette à la main. Son visage était à moitié tourné vers l'extérieur, appréciant la brise légère qui s'engouffrait dans le bureau par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je croyais que l'on se voyait demain, s'exclama-t-il.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami quand bon me semble ?

Drago sourit et lança négligemment sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un ramasserait pour lui. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour ramasser derrière lui.

- D'où vient cette valise ? questionna-t-il.

- J'espérais que tu répondes à cette question. Ne te semble-t-elle pas familière ?

Malfoy prit la valise dans ses mains et composa le code. Les billets étaient toujours là.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Il se détourna de Blaise, valise à la main. Ce dernier le retint d'une main sur l'épaule. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'allait essayer de faire son meilleur ami. Il prétendrait que cette valise n'était pas la sienne mais que dans sa grande bonté il acceptait de s'en occuper. Il ne dirait jamais ouvertement qu'il avait envoyé cet argent à Granger.

- Elle croit que l'argent vient de moi, lança Blaise. Elle n'a pas arrêté de crier dans mon entrée si tu veux savoir… J'ignore ce que tu cherchais en lui offrant un million de livres mais laisse tomber. Elle n'est pas le genre de fille que l'on achète, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Blaise s'accorda un sourire. Drago s'était légèrement tourné vers lui. Zabini savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi cette valise a atterri dans son entrée mais je sais que je n'obtiendrai pas de réponse. Sache juste que ce genre de cadeau… ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

Blaise retira sa main et fit quelques pas en arrière. Son expression joyeuse avait repris le dessus.

- Alors on se voit demain !

Sur ces paroles il s'en alla, quittant à la vitesse de l'éclair le bureau parcourut d'une odeur d'encens. Drago tenait toujours la valise dans sa main. Elle paraissait s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Agacé, il la déposa sur son bureau. S'il avait pu se débarrasser de toutes ses questions par la même occasion il n'aurait pas hésité. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir, n'hésitant pas à poser ses pieds sur son bureau. Il était épuisé. Tout l'épuisait. Depuis quand la vie avait-elle perdu de sa saveur ? Il ne savait plus. Son existence s'était changée en un ensemble de fête, d'alcool, de drogue, de faux sourire, d'argent et encore d'argent. Toujours de l'argent. Sa vie qui semblait sans limite était pourtant dépendante de cet argent. Et bien qu'il étouffât dans son univers cloisonné, Drago Malfoy refusait de s'en défaire.

Il caressa de sa main portant sa chevalière la valise. Le cuir était doux. Ce qu'il contenait l'était davantage. Il composa à nouveau le code et prit une poignée de billets. Il avait toujours trouvé que l'argent avait une odeur. Petit, il l'avait adoré, dérobant des liasses de billets dans les tiroirs de son père pour ensuite les placarder dans sa chambre. Adolescent, il avait commencé à les détacher de ses murs. Adulte, l'odeur de l'argent avait commencé à l'écœurer.

Il referma la valise d'un coup sec. Une scène lui revint à l'esprit.

_« - Je n'en reviens pas, c'est avec ça qu'il voulait que je passe la nuit ? s'était-il étonné._

_Granger s'était brusquement retourné. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage. Elle ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte. _

_- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas une prostituée. Et je ne coucherai jamais avec vous, quand bien même l'on m'offrirait des millions._

_Sa voix était déformée par la colère. Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de se questionner sur la sonorité de son rire. Elle devait avoir rire magnifique. Il aurait aimé l'entendre. Non, il voulait l'entendre. » _

- Peut-être qu'elle veut deux millions de livres, murmura-t-il en observant intensément la valise comme ci celle-ci allait répondre à toutes ses questions.

Elle avait bien dit « quand bien même l'on m'offrirait des millions ». Il savait donc ce qu'il devait faire. Cette valise contenant un unique million avait été une erreur, il lui suffisait de réparer ce petit désagrément par une autre valise contenant cette fois-ci deux millions de livres. C'était ce qu'il allait faire, il allait ainsi pouvoir entendre ce rire. Sans jamais la toucher cependant, ce n'était certainement pas des contacts physiques qu'il recherchait. Comment pourrait-il penser cela d'une petite professeur d'anglais ?

Il possédait déjà la fiche d'information de Granger, grâce au fait qu'elle travaille dans l'université qu'avait fondé sans grand-père. Il déposerait encore une fois quelque chose à son adresse, comme ce matin. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, le cadeau maudit que lui avait offert Blaise sortirait à jamais de son esprit. Tout serait au mieux.

Valise en main, il quitta son bureau, descendant dans sa cuisine pour accéder à son sous-sol. Son regard tomba alors sur un citron, perdu au milieu d'une corbeille de fruits. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il sut aussitôt ce qu'il allait faire.

La valise tomba au sol.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Hermione, contrairement à ce que lui avait conseillé Blaise, n'était pas rentrée chez elle pour corriger des copies ou préparer ses cours. Elle s'était plutôt orientée vers la station de métro la plus proche, décidant de rendre visite à Neville. Le jeune homme devait être comme toujours dans sa serre à s'occuper des plantes qu'on lui confiait.

En passant la porte ouverte, Hermione entendit un rire tonitruant qui ne correspondait absolument pas à Neville. En s'approchant, elle discerna une tête rousse parmi les feuillages. Une vague de tristesse la traversa quand elle songea à Ron. Mais ce n'était pas Ron, Ron était loin maintenant. Une autre tête rousse rejoint la première. Hermione reconnut aussitôt Fred et George. Elle entra alors sans hésiter dans la serre.

- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Comme c'est bon de te revoir ! dit George. Tu vas bien ?

- T'en as d'autres des questions pareilles ? Elle va mal, très mal ! rétorqua Fred.

George pâlit sous ses taches de rousseur.

- J'ai presque oublié… C'est vrai qu'elle doit aller très mal depuis trois semaines.

- Tu vas mal, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? demandèrent-ils.

Neville apparut derrière les jumeaux. Il paraissait épuisé.

- Très mal, confirma-t-elle en se frayant un chemin entre les deux roux, rejoignant Neville qui se grattait la tête sans savoir quoi faire des deux frères.

Ces deux-là s'étaient à nouveau mis à murmurer frénétiquement. Ils étaient certainement en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

- Ils veulent que je mute des roses avec des plantes carnivores, il trouverait ça drôle d'en glisser quelques-unes dans le bouquet de Ginny lors de son mariage.

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Bien entendu. Le mariage. Tout le monde ne devait plus parler que de ça. Du moins pas Luna, peut-être par égard pour Hermione. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait oublié. Dans tous les cas, Hermione lui en était reconnaissante.

- Je préviendrai Ginny de se méfier, répondit-elle pour donner le change.

Du moins fallait-il peut-être qu'elle arrange les choses avec la rousse.

- Je venais t'apporter ça, déclara Hermione en lui tendant le sachet de graines qu'elle avait acheté ce matin avec Luna.

Neville le prit et en versa quelques-unes dans le creux de ses mains pour les examiner. Il paraissait réellement passionné par son travail. Hermione songea que les gens dénués de passion devaient mener une existence bien morne.

- Elles te plaisent ? s'enquit-elle bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Beaucoup, je vais essayer de les faire fleurir.

- Tu veux dire : je vais les faire fleurir. Tu es capable de faire pousser n'importe quoi.

- Il faut bien que je sache faire quelque chose.

Hermione décida de ne pas répondre. Elle avait détourné le regard, observant Fred et George se débattre avec une plante carnivore.

- Caressez-lui les racines, lança-t-elle.

Déjà, un air satisfait se peignait sur son visage. Les jumeaux caressèrent les racines de la plante. Aussitôt, celle-ci se calma, relâchant ses deux proies. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et de Neville.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Fred.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Non, laisse-nous deviner, tu l'as lu dans un livre, coupa George.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Neville venait d'abandonner ses grosses lunettes et se pencha vers Hermione en voyant les jumeaux à nouveau occupés.

- L'opium ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Hermione avait sa réponse toute faîte.

- J'ai emmené mon ami à une thérapie, il va arrêter. Du moins je vais tout faire pour.

Neville acquiesça. Il remit les lunettes, ce qui indiquait également que la discussion était finie. Satisfaite mais honteuse de son mensonge, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Sa vie catastrophique allait commencer à lui manquer.

- Je t'apporterai des muffins chocolat orange la prochaine fois ! dit-elle en guise de salut.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle était devant sa maison rose de Nothing Hill. Aucune lumière n'éclairait les fenêtres. Elle serait seule. Elle était souvent seule ces temps-ci. Mais étrangement la solitude ne lui faisait plus autant peur qu'autrefois. Elle n'était plus synonyme d'ennui. Désormais ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était le bonheur des autres.

Elle se tourna et fixa la porte noire de Blaise Zabini. Et lui, était-il heureux ? Si elle demandait à cette femme à la poussette, de l'autre côté la rue, si elle était heureuse, répondrait-elle sans hésiter ? À partir de quel stade pouvait-on s'estimer heureux ?

Pourquoi avait-on besoin de placer un mot sur la sensation de bonheur ? N'était-ce pas une manière de chercher à l'obtenir plus rapidement, n'était-ce pas une façon scientifique d'entrapercevoir ce sentiment ? Pourquoi chercher à le nommer ?

Hermione se détourna et glissa sa clé dans la serrure. Elle n'avait qu'une certitude. Les gens qui se posent des questions sont souvent les plus malheureux.

Elle monta une marche.

Il y a tout juste quelques secondes, elle s'était préoccupée du bonheur de Blaise Zabini.

Deux marches.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Cinq marches.

Elle devrait davantage se soucier de celui de son amie de toujours, Ginny Weasley. Pourquoi s'éloignait-elle de sa presque sœur à ce moment de sa vie ?

Huit marches.

Elle connaissait la réponse. La voir heureuse lui était insupportable.

Dix marches.

C'était si horrible de penser cela.

Treize marches.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Et c'était si mal.

Hermione arriva au bout de cet escalier. Elle était décidée à laisser toutes ses pensées à l'étage inférieur. Un autre étage à gravir et elle serait assez éloignée de tout ça pour pouvoir penser convenablement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Sa nuit blanche commençait à la rattraper. Elle ouvrit faiblement ses paupières et aperçut quelque chose de nouveau. Un tableau lui faisait face. Ou plutôt, le tableau. Celui des citrons.

Il était là, magnifique, accroché à son plafond.

Accroché à son plafond ? Personne n'a de pareilles idées !

Sa tête se posa sur son oreiller. Elle basculait déjà dans le monde des rêves. Elle aurait dû se demander d'où venait ce tableau. Mieux, elle aurait dû s'en inquiéter. Tout comme elle se serait inquiétée de la santé de celui qui l'avait fixé à son plafond.

Un tableau sur un plafond.

Sa dernière pensée fut : et pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu, je suis assez productive en ce moment ! Ça c'est grâce aux vacances, dès que j'ai un moment de libre je me jette sur mon ordi pour écrire. <em>

_À très vite !_


	4. Florida kilos

_Ce chapitre est fini depuis plusieurs jours mais comme j'ai épuisé ma connexion internet (j'ai acheté une clé pour les vacances) j'ai dû trouver un autre moyen de le poster. Là je suis en partage de connexion parce que je tenais vraiment à publier ce chapitre pour prévenir que je serai absente jusque'à mon retour, le 17 aout. Je pourrai également reprendre du crédit mais après avoir déjà payé 100 euros… J'ai pas mal l'impression de me faire pigeonner._

_Merci à Sandrine, Nanns, silverbellatrix, 164, Helia.H, Y-IMB. Je réponds aux commentaires par MP (du moins quand j'ai une connexion internet), pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre, désolée, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à empièter sur le texte du chapitre avec des trop gros commentaires. Quoique là ça ne me gêne pas vu le pavé que je vous écrie. Néanmoins si vous avez des questions, évidemment j'y répondrai._

_Profitez bien de vos vacances ! On se revoie dans moins d'un mois pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Florida Kilos - Lana Del Rey_

* * *

><p><strong><span>4<span>**

**Florida kilos**

Était-ce une odeur de citron qu'elle percevait ?

Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Depuis quand contemplait-elle ce tableau ? Longtemps. Des minutes, des heures ? L'écoulement du temps était hors de sa compréhension. À son réveil, sa chambre était encore plongée dans la douce quiétude de la nuit. L'aube était désormais passée, le soleil réchauffait Londres de ses rayons dorés. Et tandis que la vie s'agitait tout autour d'elle, que les citadins sortaient de la torpeur de la nuit, Hermione observait la peinture. Elle était ébahie par le contraste qu'il existait entre ces couleurs et le blanc de son mur. Et ces couleurs, comment pouvait-elle toujours sembler être à l'ombre ? Sa chambre était pourtant brillamment éclairée à présent. Alors pourquoi cette ombre ? Le citron, avec sa couleur jaune vif, n'était pas un fruit qui convenait à l'obscurité. Alors pourquoi ?

Hier, elle s'était endormie et avait profité d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le tableau n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle, depuis le plafond. Qui lui avait offert ? Depuis son réveil, elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle était arrivée à une unique conclusion. Le supérieur de Blaise avait du remarquer son intérêt pour la peinture et la lui offrir pour s'excuser de la catastrophe qu'avait été sa soirée pour elle. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Il fallait croire que dans son monde, l'on offrait des valises d'argent en guise d'excuse, et si l'on se rendait compte que le cadeau ne plaisait pas, on remplaçait cela par un tableau. Comment ? Cette question la préoccupait davantage. Peu de personnes avaient remarqué son intérêt pour cette peinture. Elle ne l'avait contemplé qu'une fois, lors de l'exposition de la veille. Vincent avait remarqué son attrait, mais il était impensable qu'il le lui ai offert. La peinture devait couter plus de mille livres, jamais Vincent ne lui offrait quelque chose d'aussi cher. D'autant qu'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas.

En somme, tout était assez flou dans son esprit. Elle avait subitement l'envie de fuir ce monde où l'on offrait des millions de livres sterling et des tableaux sans jamais regarder à la dépense. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle avait l'impression de trouver tout cela totalement impossible.

Toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponse, ces fausses suppositions basées sur presque rien, Hermione détestaient tout cela. Elle aimait que les choses soient claires et concises, que son monde soit carré, que les gens qui l'entourent sachent toujours de quoi elle parle. Elle ne voulait pas de citron sur son plafond. Pas de valise d'argent dans son entrée. Et surtout, pas d'intrus dans sa maison.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Hermione se leva et composa un numéro sur son téléphone. Elle allait finir par le connaître par cœur.

- Bonjour, je vous appelle pour savoir si un serrurier pourrait passer aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de changer de serrure… Granger Hermione… oui, rue de Moscou, à Nothing Hill… oui, encore… non, cette fois ce n'est pas elle… merci.

Hermione reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était comme si l'on venait de lui couler du plomb dans le cerveau. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle devait changer de serrure. La première fois, Ron avait perdu son trousseau et par précaution, Hermione avait préféré tout changer. La seconde, Luna avait décidé d'héberger dans sa chambre une femme qui s'était finalement enfuie avec Pattenrond et les clés de la maison. Pattenrond était revenu, les clés jamais. Hermione avait donc changé les serrures. La troisième fois, c'était quand Luna avait invité des gens pour Mabon, distribuant des clés à tout va. La quatrième, c'était parce qu'un inconnu s'était introduit deux fois chez elle, la première fois dans son entrée et la seconde jusque dans sa chambre, et ce pas plus tard qu'hier. Il fallait également qu'elle enlève la clé qu'elle conservait sous une brique instable, sur le perron. Rien qu'en imaginant qu'un individu était entré dans sa chambre sans son autorisation, Hermione avait envie de se frotter vigoureusement le corps dans le fol espoir de faire sortir cette pensée. Elle se sentait violée dans son intimité. Cette chambre n'était alors plus la sienne.

Elle grimpa sur son lit et posa ses mains sur le tableau, le visage tourné vers lui. Elle n'avait qu'à tirer. La toile viendrait avec elle, plus jamais elle ne veillerait sur ses nuits.

Elle fut incapable de tirer.

L'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit ici pour fixer la tableau à son plafond aurait du l'écœurer, la forcer à détester ce même tableau. Mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il était toujours aussi beau qu'hier, il le serait toujours demain, aussi longtemps qu'il veillera sur son sommeil.

Hermione ferma d'un coup sec la porte de sa chambre, comme si l'idée qu'elle laissât cet objet ne pouvait franchir cette limite. En entrant dans sa salle de bain, elle tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Elle se trouvait différente. N'était-ce pas une étincelle de folie qu'elle percevait dans les tréfonds de ses prunelles noisette ? Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant ébouriffés qu'avant. Mais eux aussi paraissaient changés. C'était comme s'ils avaient désormais une raison de se rebeller contre la gravité. Quelle était cette raison ? Hermione l'ignorait. Parfois l'on a juste besoin de se rebeller, sans vraiment savoir contre qui ou quoi il faut se tourner. Alors c'était ça ? Ses cheveux se rebeller à sa place ?

Ron serait entré dans la salle de bain et aurait commencé à se brosser les dents, les yeux mi-clos. Hermione lui aurait fait part de sa théorie. Il aurait répondu qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi. Son souffle aurait éjecté des gouttes de dentifrices sur le miroir. Il serait parti. Hermione aurait été seule, son reflet parsemé de taches de dentifrices, et avec ses cheveux qui continuaient à se rebeller.

Luna serait entrée, elle aurait saisit d'un air rêver sa brosse à dents aux motifs zébrés. Hermione lui aurait expliqué sa théorie. Elle aurait souri, les dents pleines d'une mousse blanche. Elle aurait tenté de dire « c'est rigolo », des gouttes de dentifrices se seraient cette fois égaré sur le visage d'Hermione. Luna ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Elle aurait fini par partir.

Quand Ron touchait son reflet, Luna touchait son être.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Un homme présentait des gobelets customisé à Luna. Cette dernière était à moitié affalée derrière sa caisse enregistreuse, le menton dans les mains. Elle regardait sans vraiment le voir l'homme à la barbe qui lui faisait face. Il avait une barbe si frisée. Elle avait envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles. Elle le faisait toujours avec sa mère. Ses petits doigts s'introduisaient dans les boucles soyeuses et dorés de sa mère, qui riait, riait… Elle ne riait plus désormais.

- Alors, vous les prenez ? demanda l'homme.

Luna le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

- J'aime bien les ours et les girafes, déclara-t-elle.

Le vendeur de gobelet prit entre ses mains celui représentant un ours et un autre avec une girafe. Les dessins étaient enfantins, les yeux des animaux exagérément gros.

- Vous voulez les deux ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire, déjà persuadé d'avoir réussi à vendre ses gobelets.

- Non, j'en veux un.

- Lequel ?

- Les deux, répondit Luna.

Le vendeur fronça les sourcils

- J'aime les oursons et les girafes, alors faite un ourson à motif de girafe, comme ça tout le monde est content et c'est plus économique. Je ne comprends pas que vous n'y ayez jamais pensé…

Elle bâilla et remit sa tête entre ses mains. Le vendeur paraissait toujours aussi perdu.

- Donc vous n'en voulez pas ?

- Pourquoi ils ont des yeux aussi gros ? coupa Luna.

- Je…je sais pas, ils sont comme ça.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir de grands yeux pour saisir tous les détails qui m'entourent. Mais mettez-vous à la place des ours-girafes, leur race est en voie d'extinction. À leur place, je ne voudrai pas voir le monde qui m'entoure. Vous devriez leur dessiner des paupières.

- Les ours-girafes n'existent pas, dit lentement le vendeur.

- Nier leur existence revient à les opprimer, affirma Luna.

- Ils n'existent pas, répéta-t-il.

- Prouvez-le, rétorqua la blonde.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le prouve ? Les ours à peau de girafe n'existent pas, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout, confirma-t-il.

- Votre vie ne doit pas être très rigolote, conclu Luna.

Elle se détourna du vendeur. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes avant de partir rapidement de la boutique, oubliant derrière lui les deux gobelets représentant un ours et une girafe. Luna se dirigea dans son arrière boutique et déposa les deux gobelets sur une carte. Intriguée, elle prit la carte et l'ouvrit. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par d'épais cercles tracés au marqueur. Ils entouraient une région du planisphère. La Floride. La terre où sa mère avait grandi. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller. Ne serait-ce que pour voir si les histoires que lui racontait sa mère étaient vraies. Par deux fois, elle avait failli acheter un billet d'avion pour s'y rendre. Elle n'était jamais allée jusqu'au bout.

La Floride et tout ce que cette contrée inexplorée représente, c'est la seule chose que lui a laissé sa mère. Elle s'était imaginée que des champignons géants poussaient dans les rues, des arbres aux fleurs multicolores ondulaient au gré du vent, des ruisseaux enchantés s'écoulaient des toits.

Luna sourit. Elle referma la carte. Elle n'ira jamais en Floride. Son rêve d'enfant avait été brisé par sa vie d'adulte, piétiné par ceux qui croyaient que tout ce que prétendait Luna était impossible. Et au fond, elle savait qu'ils avaient souvent raison. Alors elle n'ira jamais en Floride, elle conservera l'idée de sa Floride imaginaire comme un trésor, que rien ni personne ne viendra jamais lui arracher.

***O*P*I*U*M***

_Huit ans plus tôt. _

La Floride.

Blaise la haïssait. Voilà dix huit ans que ses pieds foulaient cette terre. Ce n'était pas son pays. Il n'avait pas de pays. Il était né dans un avion, survolant l'Atlantique. Il avait toujours été en contradiction avec le monde qui l'entourait, et ce dès sa naissance. Son acte de naissance avait été un vrai casse-tête pour les préfectures. On avait fini par lui donner une double nationalité, anglaise car sa mère l'était et son vol décollait de Londres, américaine car c'était sa destination. Mais au fond de lui, Blaise savait qu'il était un enfant de l'océan. Il n'appartenait à aucune terre car il n'avait aucune terre.

Quand ses rêves d'enfants n'avaient plus suffit à le protéger de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il s'était tourné vers l'océan.

Il aimait l'océan.

Il croyait aimer l'océan. C'était la seule chose qui ne lui avait jamais menti. Alors il s'était dit qu'il devait forcément aimer cette chose qui ondulait sous ses yeux, indépendante de toute volonté. Capricieuse, sinistre, déchainée, calme, elle était plongée dans un cycle d'éternel changement. Et parallèlement, elle restait la même. L'Atlantique. Le Pacifique. L'Antarctique, l'Arctique, des noms donnés par les hommes pour tenter de définir cette grande étendue d'eau. Et pourtant, elle était indéfinissable. Blaise aimait parfois se dire qu'elle était comme lui, qu'elle n'appartenait à personne.

Il avait émis beaucoup de supposition à son sujet, il n'était pas certain d'avoir complètement percer à jour l'océan. Quelqu'un y était-il seulement parvenu ? C'était une autre question. Une autre question sans réponse. Blaise détestait les questions. Celles qu'ils se posaient n'obtenaient jamais de réponses. Les garçons qu'ils côtoyaient répétaient « Pas de solution, alors pas de problème ». Blaise avait envie de leur hurler que si la vie pouvait se résumer à une phrase d'un chanteur de reggae, alors il ne passerait pas des heures à contempler l'océan. Bob Marley ne se posait certainement pas beaucoup de questions. Comme il devait être heureux.

Blaise tenta de saisir l'eau entre ses mains à la peau noire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'océan. Mais il était cependant une chose que Blaise n'était pas. L'océan, lui, était libre.

Blaise se leva et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, masquant son visage. Il avait dix huit ans, il avait facilement obtenu son diplôme. Il aurait pu entrer dans une fac. Il n'avait pourtant postulé à aucune. Il aurait également pu s'inscrire dans une école plus prestigieuse lors de son enfance. Sa mère et lui n'étaient plus pauvres depuis de longues années désormais. Mais Blaise s'était toujours refusé à accepter l'argent que lui tendaient les nombreux amants de sa mère. Ce n'était pas son argent, il voulait de l'argent certes, mais qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui.

Sa mère était actuellement mariée. Depuis peu. Deux mois. Elle en était à son septième mari. Sa fortune ne faisait que grossir au fil du temps. De petite fille pauvre des quartiers défavorisés de Londres, elle était passée à déesse de Floride. Elle vivait actuellement une idylle avec son nouveau mari mais dans quelques temps, son argent deviendrait plus attrayant que lui-même. Puis la question fatidique se poserait : pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser de lui pour ne garder que l'argent ?

C'était toujours la même scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Blaise. Cette femme qu'il aimait, cette mère, sa mère, était beaucoup de chose. Tant de chose qui pouvait se résumer en un seul mot : une meurtrière.

On disait que le sang se lavait avec des larmes. Blaise ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu pleurer. C'était ça sa force. Celle de tuer sans broncher. Un nuage de regret ne venait jamais masqué son soleil. Si c'était ça la force, alors Blaise préférait être faible.

Il quitta le port de Miami. Il lui arrivait encore de se tromper de chemin, de se diriger vers le quartier de Little Haïti, comme auparavant. C'était là que sa mère et lui étaient arrivés, fuyant l'Angleterre et le premier mari mort de Selena Zabini. Elle avait décollée d'Angleterre enceinte de huit mois, elle était arrivée en Amérique avec un bébé dans les bras. Le miracle Blaise s'était produit.

Little Haïti, c'était un réjouissant ensemble de mafias et trafics en tout genre. Crimes en veux-tu en voilà. Il pleut des balles, les cloches des églises produisent le même bruit qu'un coup de fusil. Tout ce qui était interdit partout en Amérique semblait autorisé à Little Haïti. Des armes dans les rues, dans les maisons, sous les oreillers. Des rivières d'alcool dans les égouts, de la poudre à canon dans les cigarettes. Ici, tes amis sont aussi tes ennemis. Et si tu as un ennemi qui n'est pas ton ami, alors tu es mort.

Little Haïti, c'était fini pour les Zabini. Ils vivaient maintenant à Coconut Grove, dans un grand loft ayant appartenu au précédent mari de Selena Zabini. C'est là qu'entra Blaise.

- Mère ? appela-t-il.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'appelle maman. Elle disait que c'était pour les fils de pauvres. Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'à la base, il était un fils de pauvre.

- Mère ? Je suis rentré !

Selena sortit de sa salle de bain, une flute de champagne à la main.

- Ne crie pas, Chris dort, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Blaise prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits et mordit dedans. Il observait sa mère allait et venir dans l'appartement, produisant si peu de bruit qu'elle semblait voler.

- J'ai parlé à Chris, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Il peut te trouver un poste dans son entreprise.

- Je ne veux pas de son travail, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Selena sourit et goûta du bout de ses lèvres son champagne.

- Si, tu en veux. Car moi je ne veux pas d'un pêcheur dans ma famille.

Elle avait placé tant de dégoût dans sa dernière phrase que Blaise eut brutalement envie de la gifler. Comme les garçons de Little Haïti qui frappait jusqu'à ce que le sang brouille leur vision. De la vraie violence, pas celle que l'on voit dans les jeux vidéos. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait connu.

- Tu devras pourtant t'y faire, lança Blaise en mordant à nouveau dans sa pomme.

- Jamais. La pêche est réservée aux pauvres.

- Mais nous sommes pauvres !

- Nous ne sommes pas pauvres, contra-t-elle. Les pauvres ne boivent pas de champagne.

- Si je sortais dans la rue et donnait une bouteille à un sans-abri, alors crois-tu qu'il deviendra soudainement riche ? C'est pareil pour toi, tu pourrais bouffer des diamants, ça ne changerai rien. Tout cet argent n'est pas le tien. Ton cher champagne n'est pas le tien.

Le sourire de Selena venait de se figer. Elle restait immobile dans sa posture de femme forte, sans se douter un instant que son masque s'était brisé.

- À qui veux-tu qu'il soit ? lança-t-elle.

- Chris, Frank, Octavio, Lorenzo, John…

- Tu ne seras pas un pêcheur ! cria-t-elle brusquement.

Blaise lança sa pomme dans la poubelle. Il accorda un rapide regard à sa mère. Quand s'était-elle changée en une meurtrière sans scrupule ? Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ? Était-ce Little Haïti qui l'avait transformé ?

En ouvrant la porte, son intuition lui murmura qu'il le faisait pour la dernière fois. Poussé par son désir de sortir de cette univers où rien ne lui appartenait, de son lit aux draps de soie jusqu'au petit anneau qu'il portait à l'oreille, il franchit le pas de la porte.

- Je ne travaillerai jamais derrière un bureau.

La porte se referma derrière lui. S'il avait su qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère, peut-être aurait-il davantage hésité. Mais cette nuit-là, en traversant les rues animées de Miami, Blaise avait le sentiment que pour la première fois, le monde était à ses pieds. Ses pas le portèrent vers Little Havana. Là, il décida de s'arrêter à un bar. Les gens dansaient autour de lui. Des espagnoles à peines vêtues le saluèrent en riant, aguicheuses. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Blaise contemplait les gens qui l'entouraient Il s'installa non loin du bar, étudiant chaque détail de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il était avide de sensation, tout ce qu'il touchait paraissait plus doux, les sons étaient magnifiés, les odeurs épurées.

Son regard tomba sur un groupe de trois personnes, de l'autre côté de la salle. Tous étaient blonds. Il y avait une femme, le nez légèrement retroussé au bout, des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle ressemblait énormément à l'homme tout à droite. Ils étaient certainement frères et sœurs. Lui avait une chevelure blond vénitien. Blaise fut surpris de saisir le doré de ses yeux, étant donné que sept mètres les séparaient. Enfin, un homme était assis au milieu. Il avait sa main posée sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. À son doigt brillait une chevalière d'argent. Le blond de ses cheveux était bien plus clair, presque blanc. Il avait un sourire hypnotisant, qu'il n'accordait qu'à ses deux amis. Une sorte de bulle semblait les englober. Il y avait eux, anges échoués du paradis. Et il y avait les autres.

- Pour vous, de la part de l'homme tout au fond.

Blaise se tourna vivement vers la barmaid, sortant tout juste de sa rêverie. Un épais collier doré masquait son décolleté. Elle lui sourit et déposa un mojito sur sa table. Un couple dansant la salsa passa devant lui. Quand ils se furent éloignés, Blaise rencontra le regard doré de l'homme tout à droite. Il arborait un petit sourire. Poussé par son instinct et préférant encore parler à des inconnus que rentrer chez lui, Blaise attrapa le mojito et se dirigea vers la table du fond. Trois regards se tournèrent bientôt vers lui.

En approchant de la bulle qui les entourait, Blaise craint de la faire éclater. Mais étrangement, il y pénétra sans problème, s'intégrant parfaitement au petit groupe qu'ils formaient. L'homme du milieu lui accorda un minuscule sourire, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Vu de plus près, il paraissait très jeune. Dix-huit ans, tout comme Blaise. Les lois ici en vigueur qui interdisaient aux moins de vingt et un ans de consommer de l'alcool ne paraissaient pas s'appliquer à lui.

- Vincent Denario, se présenta le blond de droites. Aurais-je le plaisir de goûter les sonorités de ton nom ?

Blaise ne put retenir un sourire.

- Blaise Zabini.

Vincent ferma légèrement les yeux.

- Huum… délicieux.

Sa sœur éclata de rire. Elle envoyait toujours sa tête en arrière quand elle riait, ses cheveux méchés de rouges volant autour de son visage hâlé. Elle paraissait toujours éclairée d'une lumière irréelle, comme si le soleil de Miami se refusait à la quitter.

- Eliza Denario, annonça-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire.

L'homme du milieu avait achevé d'inspecter Blaise. Il revint sur son visage et lui offrit un sourire de quelques centimètres plus large qu'auparavant. Il lui tendit sa main et s'exclama :

- Drago Malfoy.

Blaise serra sa main. Il lui semblait que la musique s'était coupéE, que le temps s'était arrêté, à l'instant même où la voix de Drago avait résonné. Vincent le força à s'asseoir. Il se retrouva entre lui et Drago. Cette soudaine proximité ne semblait nullement affecter ce dernier. Il écoutait distraitement Eliza, hochant parfois la tête pour lui assurer son attention. Blaise se détourna rapidement de lui. Vincent le regardait comme il aurait regardé un fruit particulièrement juteux.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Vincent.

- Dix-huit ans.

- Dix huit ans ! répéta-t-il. Tu entends ça Drago, ce jeune homme a le même âge que toi. C'est fantastique !

- Des tas de gens ont le même âge que moi Vincent, s'exclama doucement Drago.

Eliza s'était interrompu aussitôt qu'il avait pris la parole, buvant chacun de ses mots avec émerveillement. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Drago se tourna subitement vers Blaise. Ils s'observèrent plusieurs secondes. Blaise fut très étonné de ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de Drago. Jamais il n'avait vu de regard plus expressif que les deux prunelles de glace de ce jeune homme. De la détermination, de la tristesse, énormément de tristesse. Comment un regard pouvait contenir autant de mélancolie ? Comment un être humain pouvait ressentir tant d'émotions ?

Blaise comprit. Ce garçon était le genre de héros que l'on rencontrait dans le temps. Il était l'héritage d'un passé trop vite oublié, un héros de tragédie grecque échoué dans les temps modernes. Après avoir comprit cela, Blaise fit une chose que jamais encore personne n'avait fait. Il sourit.

Drago fut déstabilisé. Il se détourna lentement de Blaise. Un élan d'amitié envers le garçon venait de le parcourir. La prochaine fois qu'il lui sourirait, ce serait d'un sourire si large que Vincent et Eliza en seront eux-mêmes étonnés.

-… alors j'ai vite quitté LA, pérorait Eliza. Puis je suis venue en Floride, totalement par hasard, en fait c'était pas du tout prévu comme ça, j'étais censée rejoindre des amis en Guadeloupe. Mais tu vois, les vols étaient complets alors je me suis dit, la Floride ! J'ai toujours aimé les crocodiles –petite j'avait une peluche crocodile qui s'appelait Croco, Vincent m'a toujours complimenté pour mon imagination débordante - c'était une idée…

Drago s'empara du verre encore plein de Blaise. Il le vida d'un trait, sous l'œil surpris de Blaise et étrangement contrarié de Vincent.

- Apprends à saisir ta chance, expliqua Drago en reposant le verre d'un coup sec sur la table.

Il se leva, remettant d'un geste rapide sa veste gris perle en place. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc en dessous. Malgré la chaleur presque caniculaire, il ne semblait pas avoir chaud. Il était hors du temps, la température que subissait le commun des mortels n'avait pas d'influence sur lui. Engeance du diable ou ange déchu ? Blaise ne savait dans quelle catégorie le ranger. Il était sûrement un peu des deux.

- Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-il.

Il prit la main d'Eliza et la mena sur la piste de danse.

- Toi aussi tu viens de Californie ? demanda Blaise à Vincent.

Vincent mit quelques instants à répondre.

- Oui. Je suis ma sœur comme son ombre.

- Ça ne la gêne pas ? s'étonna Zabini.

- Elle aime qu'on lui porte de l'attention, éluda Vincent.

- Drago et elle ? lança Blaise en voyant les deux blonds danser si proche l'un de l'autres qu'ils ne semblaient former plus qu'un.

- Ça ne marchera pas, rétorqua Vincent.

Bizarrement, Blaise crut déceler de l'espoir dans les paroles de Vincent. Il décida de ne pas le relever. Un silence s'installa. Vincent fumait tranquillement un cubain. Il paraissait distrait.

Il y avait des millions d'endroits où Blaise aurait pu se trouver. Au port à regarder l'océan, chez lui à tenter de faire abstraction des bruits provenant de la chambre de Chris et Selena, sur le bateau du vieux Jim à approfondir ses connaissances en navigation. Et pourtant il était ici, dans ce bar de Little Havana. Il humait les odeurs des gros cigares que fumaient les hommes, regardait les femmes danser la salsa, le sourire aux lèvres. Son monde était en train de changer. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Non, il ne voulait pas en avoir conscience.

- Comment t'as rencontré Drago ?

- On est voisin de chambre d'hôtel, répondit Vincent.

Il venait de finir son cigare. Il prit Blaise par la main, geste qui finit d'éclairer Blaise sur les intentions de Vincent. Il paraissait évident que le jeune homme était homosexuel. Avec un sourire légèrement mesquin, Blaise songea à la tête qu'il ferait quand il lui annoncerait qu'il est hétéro. Drago perçut ce sourire.

Le groupe de blond avait décidé de rentrer à l'hôtel, Drago était fatigué. Du moins c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Car il était vraiment impensable qu'un air de fatigue puisse venir enlaidir ses traits d'adonis.

Alors que Blaise était sur le point de s'éclipser, Drago le retint d'une main, l'attrapant par sa capuche.

- Viens.

C'était un ordre, évidemment. Une injonction que Drago accompagna d'un sourire amical, à la plus grande surprise de Vincent et Eliza.

Un choix s'offrait alors à Blaise. Soit il rentrait chez lui pour demain matin se quereller une nouvelle fois avec sa mère à propos du poste que lui offrait Chris. Soit il ne rentrait pas. Pas tout de suite. Puis il aviserait. Plus tard. Il fit rapidement son choix.

- Je vous suis, accepta-t-il.

Drago avait sa propre voiture, une grosse Mercedes qui enchanta Eliza. Elle voulut s'asseoir à l'avant, mais Drago l'en empêcha, faisant signe à Blaise de prendre place à ses côtés. Blaise ignorait si c'était par pure mesquinerie envers Eliza ou tout simplement parce qu'il le portait en haute estime. Aussitôt installés dans la voiture, Vincent et Eliza se mirent à chuchoter. Blaise comprit vite qu'il parlait de Drago. Quand à savoir ce qu'ils en disaient, c'était une toute autre histoire… Le blond à l'avant paraissait insensible aux bavardages de ses passagers. Il regardait la route d'un air nonchalant, comme si une chose aussi minable qu'un simple chemin de bitume ne méritait pas son intention. Chacun de ses gestes étaient empli d'une fierté sans borne. Ce jeune homme n'était pas n'importe qui, on ne pouvait en douter.

Blaise aperçut une étrange trace blanche près de la boite à gant. Il l'effleura d'un doigt. C'était de la poudre. Il comprit aussitôt que ce n'était ni de la farine, ni du sucre, ni aucune autre chose entrant dans la composition d'un gâteau au chocolat. Drago Malfoy n'avait pas une tête à cuisiner des gâteaux.

Par contre, il avait une tête à côtoyer des trafiquants de drogues.

- C'est parfait, dit-il soudainement.

Il tourna dans une rue.

- Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ?

Blaise avait instinctivement répondu à voix basse, tout comme Drago. Vincent et Eliza parlaient encore à l'arrière, ignorant leur conversation.

- Ce goût du détail que tu as. Cette trace aurait coûté une arrestation à n'importe qui.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, dit Blaise à la place de Drago.

- Exactement, confirma le blond.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'hôtel, le Ritz-Carlton de South Beach. Eliza et Vincent furent les premiers à descendre de la voiture. Un portier arriva et prit les clés que lui lança Drago. Le hall était brillamment éclairé, des lustres de crystal répandant leurs lumières dorées sur les sols de marbre. Pas un mot ne fut échangé dans l'ascenseur. Drago se tenait devant les portes, mains dans les poches. Eliza dodelinait de la tête, à moitié endormie. Vincent fixait sa sœur d'un regard qui mit Blaise mal à l'aise. Un petit bruit se fit entendre, Drago sortit de la cabine. Vincent soutenait maintenant sa sœur, la portant jusque dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, sous les yeux de Drago. Vincent leur adressa un signe de tête et entra dans sa chambre. Blaise n'osait rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Drago le prit soudainement par sa capuche, le tirant vers sa chambre.

- C'est une manie chez toi de me tirer par la capuche ? s'exclama Blaise.

Le silence venait de se briser. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux, Blaise profita d'une atmosphère détendue. Drago paraissait presque joyeux.

- C'est ce que je fais pour mon petit frère, répondit le blond.

- Tu as un petit frère ?

- Non, admit-il. Mais j'aurais fait ça si j'en avais eu un.

Drago alluma une unique lampe. Ils étaient dans un petit salon aux allures de boudoir. Même les dorures des canapés ne parvenaient à égaler la beauté de Drago.

- Que penses-tu de Vincent ? lança Drago en allumant une cigarette.

Il la tenait du bout des doigts, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

- Je me méfie de lui.

Blaise avait répondu sans réfléchir. Cette réponse força Drago à détourner son regard des angelots peints au-dessus de lui.

- Tu as raison, déclara-t-il. Je me méfie également de lui. Il ment trop bien.

- S'il ment si bien, comment remarques-tu qu'il ment ?

- N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, murmura Drago.

Il tira une taffe et reprit plus fortement :

- C'est un menteur exercé.

Il se leva.

- Sache que je me méfie de tout le monde, constamment. S'il a quelque chose à cacher, alors je le découvrirai. Et tu vas m'y aider, acheva-t-il narquoisement.

Drago paraissait plus machiavélique que jamais. Blaise se surprit à adorer ça. Ce n'était pas la même forme de méchanceté que celle qu'il croisait dans Little Haïti. C'était bien plus pensé, bien mieux réfléchi. Cette méchanceté là était d'une cruauté étudiée.

- Tu connais Miami mieux que quiconque, puisque que tu y vis. Fournis-moi un endroit éloigné de tout.

Drago se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi pas la mer ? Tu sais naviguer n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu savoir cela ? Alors qu'il se posait mille questions, Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit une feuille savamment pliée. Blaise la reconnut aussitôt. C'était la dernière page de son contrat, celui qui le permettrait de devenir marin sur un des nombreux bateaux de pêches du port. Il pensait l'avoir garder dans la poche de son sweat, mais il semblerait que Drago y soit allé faire un tour.

- Un ouragan risque de s'abattre sur Miami, ce n'est pas le bon moment, contra Blaise en reprenant son contrat.

- L'ouragan attendra. Vois-tu, si ce désagrément météorologique bloque tout les vols, je serais coincé ici pendant plusieurs jours. Et je refuse de côtoyer un menteur. Alors, tu en es ?

Cette question n'en était pas une. Les questions de Drago n'en étaient jamais. S'était-il seulement sentit déstabilisé à un moment de sa vie ? Cela paraissait impensable pour Blaise. Depuis le début, dès qu'il avait mis la main sur son contrat de marin, Drago Malfoy avait su ce qu'il voudrait faire. En combien de temps son plan s'était-il formé dans son esprit calculateur ? Peu, certainement. Il semblait rodé à tout ça. Comme s'il avait grandi dans un jardin privé de soleil. Son intelligence s'était développée à l'ombre et dans l'ombre elle continuerait de s'exercer.

- Je pourrais nous trouver un bateau, souffla Blaise.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Drago.

- Comment comptes-tu convaincre Vincent de te suivre sur un bateau en plein milieu de la nuit ? questionna Blaise.

Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Ce n'est pas lui que nous allons emmener, mais sa délicieuse sœur. S'il y a bien une personne dans cet hôtel qui est étrangère à la notion de mensonge, c'est Eliza.

Blaise le regarda s'approcher à pas léger de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il tapa doucement sur la porte, provoquant un bruit feutré. Apercevant le regard perplexe du grand noir, Drago chuchota :

- Les imbéciles sont toujours faciles à manipuler.

Ceci était bien entendu censé rassurer Blaise. La seule chose en laquelle il se conforta était le fait que Drago n'avait effectivement aucun scrupule. Encore une fois, il était étonnement incapable de détester cela.

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une Eliza au visage ensommeillé. Elle portait encore sa robe pailletée. La seule différence que l'on pouvait remarquer dans sa tenue était les deux chaussons à tête de lapin qu'elle avait aux pieds. Son expression changea du tout au tout quand elle comprit que ce n'était autre que Drago qui venait la déranger.

- Drago ! roucoula-t-elle.

Blaise songea avec ironie qu'elle ne serait effectivement pas dure à convaincre. Déjà, ses mains s'étaient posées sur la nuque du blond, le caressant lascivement.

- Blaise propose de nous emmener faire un tour en mer, ça te tente ?

Eliza sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Blaise. Il se tenait contre un mur du couloir, attendant avec un petit sourire que la magie Malfoy opère. Il adressa un rapide signe de main à la jeune femme.

- T'es pas avec Vincent ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je le serai le jour où j'aimerai les hommes, répondit Blaise.

Eliza éclata de rire. Drago posa rapidement un doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Pour une raison que seul Blaise comprenait, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un certain blond entende les rires d'Eliza. Doucement mais d'une main néanmoins ferme, Drago la mena à l'ascenseur. Aussitôt les portes refermées, Eliza engagea la conversation. Drago semblait avoir un effet dopant sur elle. Toute trace de fatigue avait quitté ses traits. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la magnifique berline de Drago, Blaise ne put retenir un soupir d'envie. Il n'avait jamais voulu conduire les voitures des maris de sa mère. L'idée que d'autres mains que les siennes, des mains ayant accès aux parties intimes de sa génitrice, se soient posées sur le volant l'horrifiait. Il s'était promis qu'un jour il aurait sa propre voiture. Malheureusement, ses ambitions de pêcheur ne lui rapporteraient certainement jamais assez pour pouvoir espérer conduire une voiture du calibre de celle de Drago Malfoy.

- La seule personne autorisée à la conduire en dehors de moi est mon frère, précisa avec amusement Drago lorsqu'ils furent installés dans l'habitacle.

- Frère qui n'existe évidemment pas, murmura Blaise.

Eliza se pencha en avant. Elle investit rapidement les genoux de Blaise, refusant d'être mise à l'écart à l'arrière de la voiture. Blaise savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise. Tout prétendait à dire que sa place n'était pas ici. Et pourtant, c'était comme si cette berline était faite pour être sa voiture, Drago le genre de personne qu'il côtoyait et le Ritz-Carlton l'endroit où il logeait. Les portes d'un monde nouveau venaient de s'ouvrir pour lui, monde où il n'était pas qu'un simple numéro suivi d'un nom sur une liste de mairie. Il n'était pas né ici, mais il était fait pour vivre ici.

- Tourne à gauche, souffla-t-il à Drago, interrompant par la même occasion Eliza.

La voiture roulait doucement, n'émettant presque aucun bruit dans la nuit sans étoile. Aucun astre ne venait éclairer le chemin. Quelques lampadaires leur indiquaient la route à suivre. Une fois en mer, il faudrait s'en remettre à Blaise et à son talent de navigateur. Cette perspective n'inquiéta pas un instant Drago. Ils venaient d'arriver dans un endroit du port où les bateaux étaient plus petits, généralement utilisés pour la pêche.

- Celui à l'emplacement 18B, indiqua Blaise.

Drago s'arrêta non loin. Quelques lumières éclairaient l'entrepôt. Le vent s'était levé, balayant de puissantes bourrasques la ville. La mer déjà agitée depuis ce midi paraissait prête à se déchaîner. Cette vision refroidit Blaise mais n'affecta nullement Drago. L'idée qu'un ouragan puisse le déranger lors de son extorsion d'information était impensable. Rien ni personne ne dérangeait jamais le grand Drago Malfoy.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'une sortie en mer est une bonne idée ? flancha Eliza.

Une ride soucieuse était apparue sur son front.

- Allons-y, coupa Drago.

Eliza la suivit sans protester davantage. Elle était littéralement aveuglée.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard. Ils étaient entourés d'une épaisse fumée, les transportant dans un univers qui n'était pas le leurs. Tout semblaient s'accélérer, le cours du temps paraissaient s'affoler.

Blaise avait prit la barre, comme convenu. Il n'avait pas hésité à subtiliser le bateau du vieux Jim, son maître de navigation. Il l'avait déjà fait deux fois. Certes, les deux fois il avait eu l'accord du vétéran. Mais poussé par une force inexplicable, ou plutôt par le regard de glace de Drago Malfoy, Blaise lança le bateau sur les flots agités sans l'accord de Jim. Ils avaient longés la côte, contemplant les lumières de Miami. Puis ils s'étaient éloignés, portés par des courants contraires. Surveillant l'océan depuis son poste d'observation, tenant le gouvernail d'une main de fer, Blaise écoutait distraitement Drago et Eliza. Il était incapable de se retourner. Une ampoule à moitié brisée lui renvoyait une image saisissante de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Une poudre d'une blancheur immaculée s'étalait sur la table. La même table où Jim posait ses cartes, où Blaise avait de si nombreuses fois fait ses devoirs après les cours. Tous ces souvenirs étaient désormais balayés par des rails de cokes. Eliza riait. Peut-être trop fort. Étonnement, ses chaussons à tête de lapin étaient toujours à ses pieds. Sur sa cheville s'étalait un tatouage représentant un sablier. Blaise devina que la poudre qui le composait n'était autre que de la cocaïne. Drago regardait la jeune femme avec délectation. Il était venu, il avait vu, aucun doute qu'il vaincra. Quel autre dénouement pour un Malfoy ?

Eliza avait parlé. Beaucoup, comme toujours. Avec force et gestes, comme souvent. D'elle, on avait su que Vincent n'était que son demi-frère, qu'elle était sa cadette de deux ans et qu'il l'accompagnait dans ses voyages, veillant sur elle aux quatre coins du monde. Elle parlait avec l'innocence d'une enfant de six ans. Dans ses yeux émerveillés, aux pupilles dilatées, l'on voyait l'affection qu'elle portait à son demi-frère.

Ils avaient appris que Vincent avait refusé deux postes dans des cabinets d'avocats pour suivre sa chère sœur. Il avait fait des études de droits à Princeton. Le garçon qu'Eliza qualifiait d'ambitieux n'avait étrangement pas souhaité se lancer dans la vie active.

C'était sur cette révélation que le regard de Drago avait changé. Il avait gagné, il le savait. Cette même révélation confirmait une hypothèse que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jusque là pas prononcée à voix haute.

Les vagues se brisaient sur la coque. Les rires d'Eliza retentissaient. Les vagues grandissaient. L'océan avait toujours été beaucoup de chose aux yeux de Blaise. Mais cette nuit-là, il était devenu meurtrier. L'eau avait envahie le pont, le moteur avait lâché, le gouvernail s'était brisé, l'eau avait infiltré la coque. La vitre de l'unique cabine s'était brisée. Une vague glacée avait balayé les rails de coke. La drogue avait été emportée par l'océan, et avec elle les trois fous qui avaient osé s'aventurer en mer.

Blaise avait les yeux écarquillés. Il était solidement accroché à ce qui restait du gouvernail. Le sel lui brûlait les yeux. Tout n'était plus que verres brisés et désordre. Et de l'eau, l'eau était partout. Ses vagues destructrices balayaient le bateau comme s'il n'était rien, comme si les trois vies qu'il habitait ne représentaient rien de plus que quelques grains de poussières.

Eliza bascula lorsque le bateau pencha dangereusement vers l'avant. Elle glissa sur le sol, sa tête heurta un coin de la table contre laquelle se tenait Blaise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un cri se bloqua dans gorge. Son dernier geste fut de tenter d'attraper quelque chose, comme si elle pouvait ainsi empêcher sa conscience de glisser lentement vers la mort. La table en bois se brisa, sa main s'empala sur un des pics du gouvernail. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Drago se tenait à une poignée de porte, à l'arrière de la cabine. Il contemplait le dos de Blaise, plus en avant. Il semblait tenir le gouvernail brisé. Il avait vu Eliza glisser. L'eau qui s'était propagée dans la cabine était désormais rouge. Les mèches écarlates d'Eliza était noyées dans le liquide pourpre. Tout n'était que sang et vague rugissantes. L'eau et le sang, que l'on associait souvent à la vie, s'étaient cette nuit alliés avec la mort.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy sentit la peur le gagner. Il hurla :

- Blaise ! Blaise ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Blaise se retourna lentement, passant de l'autre côté de son poing d'accroche. Dans son dos s'incrustèrent des éclats de verres brisés quand il toucha ce qui restait de la vitre. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard du corps brisés d'Eliza. Et cette main, cette main si blanche, si pâle, si… morte ?

- Blaise ! cria à nouveau Drago.

Les gonds de la porte qu'il tenait sautèrent. Il tomba. Seul la main de Blaise le retint d'heurter la même table qu'Eliza. Il s'accrocha à cette main, rejoignant rapidement le reste du gouvernail. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Leurs yeux étaient rougis par le sel, leur visage dévoré par la peur. Ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'était que deux adolescents. À cette conclusion s'ajouta une irrésistible envie de vivre. Ce fut Blaise qui réagit le premier. Il poussa Drago dans le dos et l'encouragea à passer par la vitre brisée.

- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne du bateau, sinon on sera happés avec lui, cria Blaise.

Il pensa que Drago l'avait entendu. Tout ce que lui percevait était le bruit des vagues. Drago passa par la fenêtre, disparaissant du champ de vision de Blaise. Ce dernier s'empressa de le suivre. Ce fut les cheveux blonds de Drago qui les sauvèrent. Une lumière du bateau les éclairait, les faisant miroiter. Blaise se débattit alors pour le rejoindre. Ils crachotaient, leurs vêtements pesaient lourds. L'eau était gelée.

Ensemble, ils se laissèrent porter par le courant. Ils n'avaient pas la force de se battre contre la tempête. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était se démener avec la force du survivant pour rester à la surface. Chacun savait que s'ils en réchappaient vivants, plus jamais ils ne considèrent l'oxygène de la même façon.

Ils se tenaient les bras. Ils finirent par atteindre une côte, ou du moins des rochers. Drago fut le premier à s'en apercevoir, sa jambe récolta d'ailleurs une longue estafilade. Blaise l'aida à se hisser sur le rocher. Les ténèbres étaient épaisses autour d'eux. La mer n'était devenue qu'une masse informe, sorte de démons sortis des enfers. Seul les lumières de Miami leur indiquaient le chemin. Ils se défirent de la plupart de leurs vêtements qui ne faisaient que les alourdir.

- La côte, souffla Drago en tendant son bras.

Il avait du mal à se tenir debout. Sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Blaise le soutint dans leur nage. Il leur arrivait de reculer de vingt mètre comme d'avancer de trente. Ils étaient esclaves du courant. Par miracle, ils atteignirent le rivage au bout d'une heure.

Blaise fut incapable de s'allonger sur le sable. Drago s'était quant à lui affalé sur la plage, gémissant de douleur. Des larmes s'écoulaient des yeux rougis de Blaise. Il aurait aimé ne plus jamais les ouvrir tant il avait mal. Mais il en était incapable. Il avait beau cherché, aucun bateau n'était visible. Le bateau du vieux Jim avait succombé à la mer, Eliza avec lui.

Blaise se mit à trembler violemment. Tout avait été si vite et si lent. Une minute, Eliza riait en battant des pieds, les têtes de lapins roses accompagnant ses mouvements. La minute suivante, un flot de sang s'écoulait de son corps qui n'abritait déjà plus la vie.

Si Blaise en avait eu le pouvoir, il aurait remonté le temps, il aurait accepté le poste minable que lui proposait Chris, aurait abandonné ses rêves de marins. Mais c'était bien évidemment impossible. La fatalité de la vie qu'il ne voyait que dans les livres venait de se manifester à lui. Drago n'était plus le seul héro tragique. Il l'était. Eliza l'était. Vincent également. La vie était une immense tragédie qui se déroulait au sein d'un théâtre à la scène constamment occupée. Comment résister à cette idée ? Comment retourner à ses médiocres occupations après cela ?

- Blaise.

La voix de Drago était éraillée. Blaise ne la reconnut pas. Ou bien était-ce à cause de ce sentiment si étrange qui la déformait ?

- Blaise. On doit partir.

Blaise se détourna de l'océan. Drago peinait à se relever. Du sang s'écoulait de sa jambe. Blaise noua une manche de la chemise sur sa blessure, après avoir utilisé sa propre ceinture en guise de garrot.

- On doit partir, répéta Drago.

Blaise restait muré dans son silence. Il ne pensait qu'à l'océan et à sa mélodie désormais insupportable.

- Eliza elle… Ils vont nous rechercher pour ce qu'on a fait. Je ne veux pas passer dix ans en tôle. Je payerai quelqu'un pour falsifier les caméras de surveillance du port, je soudoierai le propriétaire du bateau pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte, j'effacerai mes traces… Et les tiennes.

Il parlait sans s'arrêter, comme si cela pouvait le rassurer.

- Blaise, viens avec moi. Viens avec moi en Angleterre, là-bas tu pourras être qui tu veux. Tu pourras même devenir marin si…

Drago se stoppa enfin.

- Tu m'as sorti du bateau, tu m'as aidé à rejoindre la côte, je te suis éternellement redevable, reprit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Des ombres s'agitaient dans son regard. Il était traversé par son propre ouragan.

- Fuir la Floride ? s'exclama enfin Blaise.

Il songea à sa mère, à son diplôme qui reposait dans un tiroir de sa chambre, à son contrat de marin emporté par les flots, à ces amis qu'il n'avait pas. Puis il pensa à Eliza, à son cadavre qui devait avoir rejoint les fonds. Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité l'enserra.

- Je te suis.

Et il le fit. Blaise suivit Drago depuis cette nuit-là. De Miami, jamais ne reparlèrent. Ils ne retournèrent jamais en Floride. Arrivés en Angleterre, Drago lui proposa un travail dans son organisation, entreprise, trafic, peu importe le nom. Blaise pensa tout d'abord à mener la barre d'un bateau jusqu'en Angleterre, il était censé ramener deux tonnes de cocaïnes. Sur le quai, il fut incapable de monter à bord de l'embarcation. Il rentra en Angleterre. Drago comprit tout de suite la raison de ce retour précipité. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et lui suggéra plutôt de le seconder dans ses affaires. Blaise Zabini devint l'homme de confiance de Drago Malfoy. Son meilleur ami, le seul autorisé à conduire ses voitures.

Il ne revit jamais sa mère. Elle vivait toujours à Miami, paradant au bras de son neuvième mari. Blaise comprenait désormais comment elle faisait pour vivre avec ses mains tachés de sang. Lui vivait bien, preuve terrifiante qu'un meurtrier pouvait se regarder dans une glace le matin.

Drago avait effacé leur trace avec succès. Vincent ne réapparu jamais. Ce silence inquiéta Drago, qui craignait une machination du jeune homme. N'était-ce pas sa sœur tant aimé qu'ils lui avaient arraché cette nuit-là à Miami ? Les années passèrent, on n'entendit jamais parlé du blond aux yeux d'or. Alors Drago le rangea dans le passé.

Blaise a désormais vingt-six ans, il ne se considère plus comme un fils de l'océan. La plupart de ses rêves se sont envolés, arraché par la société. Mais parfois, quand il s'installe avec Drago au volant d'une grosse berline noire, il retombe en enfance, du temps où les rêves étaient réalités. Et alors, il reprend espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour sa vie prenne un sens…

- Et si possible avant que tu ne bouffes les pissenlits par la racine, intervint Drago en jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre. De toute façon, une vie sans aucun sens est bien plus drôle. Tu démarres ou on reste planté dans mon allée ?

* * *

><p><em>J'avais très envie de faire un chapitre sur Blaise, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<em>


	5. Beggin for Thread

Merci à Cursed, Justanothertime, Virginie, Y-IMB, Celine, Korinn-chan.

Cursed : L'idée du résumé vient de Jeu d'enfant, lors de l'écriture je ne m'en souvenais plus bien (merci ma mémoire pourrie). Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui je sais que cela désigne la même chose, ma flemme légendaire a juste trouvé qu'employer des synonymes, c'était quand même super pratique. De toute façon je crois que je vais changer, je vais juste mettre d'autre drogues, c'est tout aussi simple.

Chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, je prie pour qu'il n'y est pas trop de faute. L'orthographe, c'est le mal.

Beggin for Thread - Banks

* * *

><p><strong><span>5<span>**

**Beggin for Thread**

Opium.

Ce mot résonnait avec force dans son esprit. Un mot, deux syllabes, cinq petites lettres qui avait changé son existence.

Opium.

Elle détestait ce mot. Elle aurait aimé le bannir de son vocabulaire, pouvoir souffler dessus et l'envoyer au loin. Elle le voyait partout, dans les nuages, les pavés des rues, les briques des maisons de Nothing Hill, les arbres d'Hyde Park. Les murmures d'une foule avaient désormais un sens. Opium. Opium. Voilà ce qu'elle entendait partout où elle allait.

Alors elle s'était réfugiée dans le seul endroit silencieux de tout Londres. La bibliothèque. Les étagères pleines de livres, les centaines de manuscrits offraient un choix presque infini de lecture. Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas su où chercher. Le lieu qu'elle connaissait si bien, son jardin d'Éden, lui avait paru presque étranger. Dans quelle allée ? Quelle question poser pour obtenir une réponse ? Désœuvrée et sur le point de rentrer chez elle, elle avait finalement choisi d'étudier l'histoire de Londres. Oh elle la connaissait par cœur, bien entendu. De son fondement aux guerres qui l'avaient ravagé, de ses reconstructions à ses extensions. Elle savait tout de Londres. Du moins… elle connaissait la surface. Ce qu'elle cherchait à connaître, c'était le revers de la médaille. Le Londres sombre, avec ses quartiers sordides aux allées obscures et aux nuages de sang. De l'époque victorienne à aujourd'hui, du règne de George III a celui d'Elizabeth II. Elle voulait tout savoir.

Elle avait porté son choix sur plusieurs volumes. _Le côté caché de la capitale_, _Déboires d'une jeunesse londonienne_ ou encore _Les nuages de Londres sont des fumées d'opium. _Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans une lecture, elle oubliait le monde qui l'entourait. Le vieux qui portait son doigt à sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il voulait tourner une page n'existait plus, ni l'enfant aux lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez. Il n'y avait qu'elle, et ce formidable recueil de savoir.

En trois heures, elle lut – ou plutôt dévora – _Déboires d'une jeunesse londonienne. _Étrangement, des noms de trafiquants étaient cités, mais aucun nom de lieux. Hermione jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était déjà vingt heures, elle devrait penser à choisir quelques livres avant de rentrer. On était Lundi, ses élèves avaient assisté tout l'après-midi à une compétition sportive, lui laissant du temps libre. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Blaise depuis son coup d'éclat. Le tableau était toujours au plafond de sa chambre. Ses serrures avaient été changées. Et elle ignorait toujours où Ron avait pu se procurer de l'opium. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver sa réponse en passant par des personnes concernées, elle en était revenue à la bonne vieille méthode. Les livres.

- Nous allons bientôt fermer, la prévint une bibliothécaire rousse en passant non loin d'elle.

Elle avait des cheveux aussi hirsutes que ceux d'Hermione. Cette dernière se leva en prenant les trois livres dans ses bras, comme si elle tenait un bambin particulièrement fragile. Elle rangea le seul qu'elle avait lu. Les livres étaient étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres, elle eut du mal à le remettre en place. En forçant, un livre tout au bout de la rangée tomba. Intriguée, Hermione le ramassa après avoir rangé _Déboires d'une jeunesse londonienne. _Il était assez petit, peu épais. Ses pages étaient jaunies et cornées à de plusieurs endroits. Elles étaient ondulées, signe qu'elles avaient été plongée dans de l'eau. Sa couverture en cuir noir était usée par le temps. Aucun titre n'était inscrit. Elle l'ouvrit et lu « _journal de Oliver Gaunt »_. L'écriture était fine, Hermione ne doutait pas un instant de la grâce avec laquelle cet Oliver Gaunt avait dû tracer ses traits. Un visage flou apparut dans son esprit, une silhouette longiligne penchée sur ce carnet.

Elle glissa les trois livres dans son sac et rentra chez elle d'un bon pas. Dans la cuisine flottait une forte odeur citronnée, mélange suspect de plusieurs agrumes. Luna gravitait en son centre, tenant un gobelet dans chacune de ses mains d'albâtre.

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Tu testes des nouvelles recettes pour ta boutique ? rétorqua Hermione en prenant avec prudence le gobelet à tête d'ours que lui tendait Luna. Ils viennent d'où ces gobelets ?

- D'un homme barbu…

Elle se figea brusquement. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, elle déclara :

- J'aimerai bien avoir une barbe.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et retint une grimace. C'était tout simplement infect. L'infusion était si amère qu'elle eut aussitôt envie de cracher le tout dans l'évier.

- Tu me diras ce que t'en penses, reprit Luna. J'aimerai bien préparer un coffret de thé en tous genres pour le réveil de Ron.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana. Elle monta lentement au dernier étage de sa maison. Son regard tomba automatiquement sur la peinture. Les citrons qui la constituaient n'étaient pas insupportables, contrairement à ceux que contenait le thé de Luna. Puis elle pensa à Ron. À son réveil si hypothétique. Le temps passait, les jours se changeaient en semaines. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, un an risquait de s'être écoulé. Le temps filait si vite tandis que sa propre vie était si figée.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Un mal de tête persistant la faisait souffrir. Elle se massait souvent les tempes dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. C'était comme si ses pensées lui donnaient des douleurs. Après avoir enfilé d'un geste rapide un tee-shirt trop large elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et glissa ses mains dans son sac. D'un doigt, elle caressa une couverture particulièrement douce. C'était le journal d'Oliver Gaunt. Elle ne comptait pas le lire en premier. En réalité, elle ne comptait pas le lire du tout, elle ignorait encore pourquoi elle avait pris ce livre. Elle aurait certainement dû le remettre dans son étagère. Mais c'était comme si les pages de ce journal l'appelaient. Elle ne pouvait y résister, il fallait le lire, déguster les mots, humer le papier. Elle voulait sentir rouler sur sa langue des mots, voir affluer dans son cerveau des lettres qui donnerait un sens aux phrases.

_« 16 novembre 1891_

_J'ai brûlé le précédent carnet. Je brûlerai également celui-ci, je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'Hélène lise un jour tout ceci. Mère dit qu'elle est l'avenir de notre famille et qu'il faut préserver cet avenir. Je cacherais donc ce journal à ma femme. _

_Hier nous avons parcouru notre trajet habituel. À minuit, le charbonnier a remonté la rue, son journal à la main. Personne ne le regardait, il fendait la foule telle une ombre échappée des enfers. Puis est venu le noyé vert. Nous le contemplons toujours trois minutes. Mais il ne refait jamais surface. Quand sa silhouette disparaît, on peut voir une pluie de cristaux ruisseler sur le boucher. . Sa lame est rouge de sang. Elle s'abat avec force sur un morceau sanguinolent de chair. Treize coups retentissent. Son travail achevé, ses morceaux coupés, il abandonne sa lame sur son plan de travail. L'obscurité de sa boutique l'emporte, nous nous emparons du hachoir. Suite à cela, il nous suffit de suivre le boucher. Tandis que nous pénétrons chez dame Trude, la veilleuse éternelle nous observait depuis les cieux et il nous semblait qu'un sourire entendu s'étendait sur son visage rond. »_

Hermione reposa le journal sur son bureau. Un schéma s'établissait dans sa tête. Des questions, une multitude de questions. Mais aucune réponse. Elle ne trouvait aucun sens dans les paroles de cet Oliver Gaunt qui semblait pourtant suivre une logique bien étudiée, presque habituelle. Le charbonnier, le noyé vert, le boucher, la veilleuse éternelle… Le journal, l'eau, le cristal, le hachoir. Ces individus sans visage et ces objets aux contours indéfinis tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Un besoin irrépressible de comprendre s'empara d'Hermione. La perspective d'être plongée dans un flou total lui était insupportable. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il lui arrivait actuellement.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en arrière. En cette soirée du deux septembre, le soleil avait déjà laissé place à la lune. Il était cependant encore tôt. Vingt heures à peine. Luna s'activait encore dans la cuisine, mélangeant des arômes tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Ginny devait être rentrée chez elle, Harry également. Fred et George devaient rire aux éclats, les cheveux à moitié brûlés après l'explosion de leur dernière expérience. Neville devait être penché sur une plante malade, Blaise sur des rails de coke, Vincent sur quelque chose de tout aussi étrange et mystérieux que lui. Et Hermione ? Hermione était perdue. Cet adjectif allait de pair avec son prénom depuis quelque temps.

- Et vous ? Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

Elle s'était laissée tomber sur son lit. Son regard était fixé sur le tableau au-dessus d'elle. Elle tenta vainement de s'imaginer l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce présent inattendu. Le supérieur de Blaise. Une figure inconnue. Des épaules certainement larges, des rides aux coins des yeux, des lunettes aux verres teintées masquant un regard aussi froid que l'était la neige en hiver. Un crochet en or peut-être, une allure de hors-la-loi pour ce pirate des temps modernes.

- Où iriez-vous pour fumer de l'opium ? Vous devez le savoir, vous qui vous baignez certainement dans de l'alcool et manger des feuilles de coca en guise de salade.

L'homme au crochet d'or se serait à peine retourné vers elle, ne lui accordant qu'un intérêt limité. Hermione ignorait ce qu'il aurait dit, mais ses mots auraient certainement été emplis d'une certaine sagesse, paroles venant d'un philosophe à ses heures perdues, un descendant d'Al Capone aux allures de Lord Henry*.

Elle regarda à nouveau le journal d'Oliver Gaunt. La seconde qui suivait, elle se levait et dévalait les escaliers. Luna mangeait un citron dans la cuisine. Elle laissa tomber le fruit dans l'évier et tira la langue pour tenter de toucher son nez avec.

- Luna, tu n'aurais pas des livres de conte ?

La blonde rangea sa langue.

- Les histoires d'horreur pour enfants ?

- Oui… des contes, répondit avec perplexité Hermione.

- Jimmy me les a emprunté, répondit Luna en observant le citron qu'elle avait lancé dans l'évier.

- Qui est Jimmy ? tiqua la brune.

- Le fantôme du petit garçon qui vivait autrefois dans le grenier.

Hermione s'avança davantage dans la cuisine. Des effluves de thé au citron embaumaient l'atmosphère.

- Nous n'avons pas de grenier.

- Toutes les maisons ont un grenier. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas qu'il n'y en a pas.

- D'accord, mais on peut peut-être aller récupérer les livres que tu as placés sur le toit... enfin que Jimmy a emporté au grenier.

- Non. J'en ai dans ma boutique.

Luna sauta de son perchoir et alla chercher son manteau à motif de girafe, ramenant au passage celui plus classique d'Hermione.

- On va en chercher ? interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant déjà de la porte d'entrée.

- Si ça ne te gêne pas, répondit Hermione.

Elle suivit en souriant Luna dans la rue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la lumière du salon de Blaise était allumée. Elle aurait aimé lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Lui crier dessus ? Car c'était assurément la seule chose à faire, après ce qui s'était passé. Et pourtant, la force mais aussi l'envie de le faire l'avait quitté. Ne restait que le besoin d'entendre des mots, des phrases entières franchir la barrière que formaient les lèvres de Zabini.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Ron ? demanda Luna de but en blanc alors qu'elle entrait dans le métro.

Hermione mit un temps à répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Un grand vide s'était emparé d'elle.

- Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Ginny ?

- Je crois que… je n'en ai pas envie.

Hermione fut aussitôt horrifiée d'avoir parlé avec tant de franchise. Dire cela de celle que l'on considérait il y a encore une semaine comme sa meilleure amie… Ce n'était pas acceptable.

- D'accord.

Luna bougeait avec rythme sa tête, à l'écoute d'une musique qu'elle seule entendait. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle paraissait heureuse. Cela avait l'air si facile pour elle. Elle qui ne fonctionnait uniquement que sur des envies. Luna a envie de sauter d'une falaise ? Elle saute. Luna a envie de commander le dessert avant le plat au restaurant ? Elle commande. Luna a envie de jouer au ping pong dans la rue ? Elle s'achète une table. Luna a envie de conduire une voiture de Barbie ? Elle en dépose une petite sur le perron en attendant que la foudre s'abatte dessus et la transforme en véhicule à sa taille. C'était d'une telle simplicité pour elle. Trop simple pour Hermione, elle qui aimait tant se poser mille questions.

- Je n'aimerai pas être un métro, déclara brusquement Luna. Condamné à parcourir les tunnels en solitaire trop rapidement pour en saisir les détails, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on le recycle en boîte de conserve pour petit pois.

Hermione scruta les reflets dorés qui dansaient dans ses cheveux.

- Moi non plus, je n'aimerai pas être un métro, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux lire des histoires d'horreur avant d'aller te coucher ?

Luna glissa sa clé dans la serrure de sa boutique. Des lumières multicolores éclairèrent bientôt les étals. L'univers qu'avait créé Luna était lumineux, pleins de bibelots et d'objets insolites.

- Pas vraiment, une seule m'intéresse, répondit Hermione.

- C'est ici, en dessous des fioles d'ambroisie.

Elle désignait une petite étagère exposant des livres pour enfants. Hermione saisit un plus épais que les autres et ayant pour auteur les frères Grimm. Après avoir consulté la table des matières, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Luna se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lut :

- _Dame Trude, la sorcière_

_Il était une fois une petite fille extrêmement têtue et imprudente qui n'écoutait pas ses parents et qui n'obéissait pas quand ils lui avaient dit quelque chose. Pensez-vous que cela pouvait bien tourner ?_

_Un jour, la fillette dit à ses parents : « J'ai tellement entendu parler de Dame Trude que je veux une fois aller chez elle : il paraît que c'est fantastique et qu'il y a tant de choses étranges dans sa maison, alors la curiosité me démange. »_

_Les parents le lui défendirent rigoureusement et lui dirent : « Écoute : Dame Trude est une mauvaise femme qui pratique toutes sortes de choses méchantes et impies ; si tu y vas, tu ne seras plus notre enfant ! »_

_La fillette se moqua de la défense de ses parents et alla quand même là-bas. Quand elle arriva chez Dame Trude, la vieille lui demanda :_

_- Pourquoi es-tu si pâle ?_

_- Oh ! dit-elle en tremblant de tout son corps, c'est que j'ai eu si peur de ce que j'ai vu._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda la vieille._

_- J'ai vu sur votre seuil un homme noir, dit la fillette._

_- C'était un charbonnier, dit la vieille._

_- Après, j'ai vu un homme vert, dit la fillette._

_- Un chasseur dans son uniforme, dit la vieille._

_- Après, j'ai vu un homme tout rouge de sang._

_- C'était un boucher, dit la vieille._

_- Ah ! Dame Trude, dans mon épouvante, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre chez vous, mais je ne vous ai pas vue : j'ai vu le Diable en personne avec une tête de feu._

_- Oh oh ! dit la vieille, ainsi tu as vu la sorcière dans toute sa splendeur ! Et cela, je l'attendais et je le désirais de toi depuis longtemps : maintenant tu vas me réjouir._

_Elle transforma la fillette en une grosse bûche qu'elle jeta au feu, et quand la bûche fut bien prise et en train de flamber, Dame Trude s'assit devant et s'y chauffa délicieusement en disant : « Oh ! le bon feu, comme il flambe bien clair pour une fois ! »_

- J'avais oublié à quel point ce conte était horrible. Je ne me vois pas raconter cette histoire à des enfants, à moins de souhaiter qu'ils fassent des cauchemars. Et c'est quoi la morale d'ailleurs ? Qu'il faut toujours obéir à ses parents ? commenta Hermione.

- Ou bien que les sorcières c'est méchant, supposa Luna.

- Ça ce n'est pas très utile comme leçons étant donné que les sorcières n'existent pas.

- On ne sait jamais, vaut mieux faire du préventif.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? questionna Hermione en glissant déjà à moitié le livre de conte dans son sac.

Luna hocha la tête et s'installa sur une étagère jaune vif.

- J'ai faim. Je mangerai bien une tarte au citron.

- T'en as pas marre des citrons ? ironisa la brune.

Un immense sourire lui répondit.

- Viens, je connais une pâtisserie qui fait les meilleures tartes du coin.

Hermione sortit de la boutique, Luna sur les talons. Elles traversèrent de nombreuses ruelles, se murant parfois dans un silence apaisant ou plongeant dans de brusques éclats de rires qui leur faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Luna n'évoqua plus Ginny. Elle ne demanda pas non plus pourquoi Hermione Granger se prenait soudainement d'intérêt pour les contes pour enfants, ni pourquoi elle avait désiré lire celui de Dame Trude. Tout cela restait très flou dans son esprit. Hermione en elle-même devenait très floue. Elle faisait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites auparavant, avait des réactions qui ne lui sciaient guère. Cette Hermione-là, bien plus imprévisible, était également bien plus intéressante aux yeux de Luna.

Hermione avait encore le goût sucré de la tarte au citron qu'elle avait partagée avec son amie quand elle se glissa sous ses draps. Sur sa table de chevet reposaient le journal de Gaunt et le livre de conte. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner. Elle se répéta le conte dans sa tête, inlassablement. Des frissons finirent par parcourir son dos. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de boucher, de chasseur, de charbonnier et de sorcière.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui la réveilla. L'intrus s'était glissé entre le tissu de ses rideaux et était venu s'abattre sur son visage. Machinalement, Hermione chercha son réveil de la main droite mais ne rencontra que la couverture usée par le temps du journal de Gaunt. Ce rappel la plongea aussitôt dans une humeur morose. Le mystère était toujours entier. Hermione détestait ne pas savoir. Cela lui donnait l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de crier de frustration, de se ronger les ongles.

Le mardi elle travaillait de neuf heures à dix-huit heures, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne rentrerait que bien plus tard chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son travail. C'était d'ailleurs toujours ce qu'elle se disait alors qu'elle était assise dans sa salle de classe, sa main tapotant nerveusement le bureau sur lequel elle avait pris place. Ses élèves l'observaient avec perplexité. Beaucoup avaient remarqué que leur professeur était ailleurs, notamment quand elle avait jeté un morceau de plastique dans la corbeille à papier. Acte des plus inquiétants étant donné que Miss Granger n'ignorait jamais le tri sélectif. Elle ne semblait également pas non plus avoir remarqué que le jean noir qu'elle portait était plein de poils de chats, le contraste de l'orange et du noir produisant un effet qui amusait quelque peu les étudiants. Puis il y avait l'absence de café au coin de son bureau, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, l'odeur étrange de citron qui flottait autour d'elle.

- Excusez-moi, auriez-vous retrouver ma copie ?

Une élève aux grands yeux verts venait de faire irruption dans le champ de vision de la brune.

- Oh, Miss Anderson. Votre copie...

L'image de la copie tachée d'encre et partiellement déchirée lui revint à l'esprit.

- Mon chat l'a mangé, déclara Hermione de but en blanc.

Un regard incrédule se posa sur elle.

- Votre chat ?

- Mon chat. Un vrai petit farceur, un jour il a grignoté les factures.

- C'est regrettable, conclut l'élève en observant les poils de chat sur le pantalon de sa professeur.

Hermione suivit son regard et jura intérieurement. Elle avait totalement oublié que Pattenrond avait récemment établi son territoire sur ce jean. En plus de retrouver un chat encore plus grognon que d'habitude en rentrant chez elle, elle allait devoir affronter encore des heures de cours ainsi vêtue. Elle aurait de la chance si ses élèves ne se mettent pas à la considérer comme une vieille folle vivant uniquement avec des chats.

Miss Anderson fit lentement demi-tour. C'était déjà un souci en moins, elle n'aurait plus à s'entraîner à imiter l'écriture de son élève. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et se répéta pour la énième fois le conte de Dame Trude, puis les informations qu'elle avait recueillies dans le journal d'Oliver Gaunt. Journal qui dépassait actuellement de son sac, comme s'il la suppliait de parcourir ses pages. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'emmener avec elle. Elle aurait dû le laisser sur sa table de chevet et ne s'en préoccuper qu'en fin de journée.

Sa main se posa sur le journal. La seconde suivante, elle était plongée dedans.

_« Le 19 novembre 1891_

_Jedusor a dû sortir en trombe par le toit hier soir. Hélène était revenue plus tôt que prévue de sa soirée –Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle y fait- avec ma mère qui plus est ! Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de les entendre parler de la dernière dentelle qu'elle avait admirée dans un salon de Paris quand elles sont entrées. Par miracle, mère n'a pas senti l'odeur forte et envoutante des cigares que fument Jedusor. Il y met toujours quelques extraits d'opium, produisant une forte odeur reconnaissable entre toutes, si bien qu'on le sent arriver bien avant qu'il n'ait pénétré dans la pièce. Il dit qu'il n'est pas un opiomane. Il le dit uniquement quand de la fumée emplit ses poumons. »_

_« Le 23 novembre 1891_

_J'ai vingt-huit ans désormais. Jedusor ne cesse de me le répéter. Il s'approche de moi et cherche un cheveu blanc dans ma tignasse blonde. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était pris d'un tel engouement pour un simple anniversaire, il m'a répondu qu'aujourd'hui je franchissais un pas de plus vers la mort, et que cela se fêtait. »_

_« Le 24 novembre 1891_

_Les affaires familiales vont mal. Père est incapable de continuer à s'en occuper, mère m'a donc fait comprendre qu'étant désormais le seul homme de la maison, je devais m'y atteler. Hélène s'en réjouie, elle s'imagine que cela nous rapportera plus d'argent et voit déjà son armoire se remplir de somptueuses toilettes. Elle ne pense qu'à l'argent. Elle ne connaît que ça. Je sais que je devrais me mettre à travailler, la dote d'Hélène qui subvenait jusqu'alors à nos besoins se réduit de jour en jour. Il faut également que je m'occupe de ma descendance. Ce qui signifie approcher ma femme. Ce n'est pas en lui baisant la main qu'elle tombera enceinte ! Si seulement… Rien que d'y penser, je sens une impitoyable mélancolie m'envahir. »_

_« Le 30 novembre 1891_

_Je me suis hier disputé avec Jedusor. Lui qui a toujours honnie le travail plus que sa propre mère m'a conseillé de m'atteler à la tâche. Il veut que je reprenne les affaires familiales ! Je ne comprends pas. Cela ne ressemble en rien à la description de la liberté qu'il me faisait encore il y a peu. Ce travail, cette famille, ce sont des chaines que l'on me passe autour des poignets. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'en défaire. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. »_

Un tableau se dressait lentement dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il était constitué de deux salons séparé par une porte close. Dans le premier discutaient deux femmes. Hélène Gaunt et la mère Gaunt se tenait au chevet d'un homme mourant. Des bijoux faisait scintillait Hélène comme une étoile. Elle était belle, avec sa robe toute froufroutante.

Les contours du second salon étaient plus flous, noyé dans un épais voile de fumée. On y distinguait deux hommes. L'un n'était qu'une silhouette élancée, décrivant de grand geste avec conviction et dépeignant un monde tel qu'il devrait être. L'autre était plus réservé, en retrait. De lui l'on ne distinguait que sa chevelure aussi blonde que les blés. Hermione savait que si elle avait pu se glisser dans l'écran de fumée, elle aurait vu un visage béat d'admiration.

La porte qui séparait ces deux univers s'ouvrait lentement. La silhouette blonde s'effaça, ne laissant qu'un cigare à moitié consumé derrière elle. Oliver Gaunt venait de rejoindre sa femme et sa mère au chevet de son père. Jedusor était désormais seul, seul à débiter ses discours.

_« Le 15 décembre 1891_

_Je suis retourné chez Dame Trude hier. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à me libérer de mon travail. Cela m'étonne encore. Le saint esprit avait certainement du vouloir m'accorder un temps de repos. J'ai croisé Jedusor. Il m'a paru distant. Les jours passent. Je travaille. Je n'ai qu'une conclusion à faire : il me manque. »_

_« Le 1 Février 1892_

_Les mots me manquent. Les piles de dossiers présentes sur mon bureau les ont arrachés de mon esprit autrefois avide de sensations. Hier, en me rendant au port où les affaires reprennent peu à peu grâce à mon travail acharné, j'ai vu un bateau si vieux qu'il était presque entièrement rouillé. Je me suis dit que j'étais à son image. Je ne suis qu'une épave. »_

_« Le 13 Février 1892_

_Hélène est enceinte. »_

_« Le 24 Avril 1892_

_J'ai recroisé Jedusor chez Dame Trude. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé. Parmi la fumée, j'ai senti l'odeur de ses cigares, reconnaissable entre toutes. Je me suis instinctivement rapproché de lui. Il m'a parut changé. Je ne sais pas en quoi. Ce n'était plus le même. J'ai beau me le répéter, je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi il est différent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a cessé de fuir mon regard. »_

_« Le 26 Juillet 1892_

_Mon père est mort. Nous nous y attendions tous, cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Il ne me reconnaissait même plus. À l'enterrement, je me tenais à côté d'Hélène. J'avais une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Son ventre avait grossi. J'avais désormais hâte de voir notre fils –car ce serait un fils évidemment. Il serait blond, comme tout ses ancêtres. Je le prendrai dans mes bras et poserait un regard bienveillant sur lui. Je serai un bon père. Je l'empêcherai de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. L'alcool, les filles de joies, les discussions enflammées, l'opium. Dieu comme cela me paraît loin ! Je ne peux que les qualifier d'erreur. Et pourtant, une pointe de regret se plante sans cesse dans mon cœur lorsque j'y repense. »_

_« Le 10 Aout 1892_

_Je suis assis sur les quais du port. L'épave rouillée est en face de moi. L'air salé imprègne mes vêtements. La mer se déchaine. J'ai envie de me jeter à l'eau, rejoindre ses flots agités. Je suis une tempête. Une dague invisible s'est plantée dans mon cœur. _

_Mon fils est brun. »_

- Professeur ? l'interpella une voix.

Plusieurs de ses élèves la regardait étrangement. Hermione ferma d'un geste rapide le journal et se redressa. Elle chassa le sentiment dérangeant qui lui tordait le ventre et déclara d'une voix autoritaire :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de sortir vos cahiers, interro surprise.

Plusieurs plaintes se firent entendre.

- Décrivez moi dans l'ordre chronologique tout les courants littéraires que vous connaissez, citez également leur chef de file. Vous avez une heure.

Hermione se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Elle patienta quelques secondes puis reposa son regard sur le journal. Le fils blond tant espéré d'Oliver Gaunt… était brun. Dans une famille uniquement constituée de personnes blondes, l'on ne pouvait en tirer qu'une seule et unique conclusion : cet enfant n'était pas d'Oliver.

_« Le 28 Aout 1892_

_Je suis au bord du gouffre._

_Ce matin, Jedusor a débarqué chez moi, pénétrant dans un foyer à l'ambiance glaciale depuis la découverte de la tromperie de ma femme. Sa chemise puait l'opium. Moi qui n'était devenu plus que l'ombre de moi même depuis la naissance de mon… cet enfant, le voir m'a plongé dans un état d'euphorie que je ne peux totalement expliqué. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas franchi le seuil de cette maison ! Je l'ai embrassé avec effusion, effleurant ses lèvres. Mon corps était habité par son propre feu d'artifice. Puis, quand les feux se sont éteints pour ne laisser que quelques résidus de fumée, j'ai remarqué sa froideur. Il se tenait droit, complètement immobile. Ses sourcils noirs… Aussi noir que ses cheveux… Il recouvrait ses crânes telles les ailes d'un corbeau. Si noirs… Aussi noir que les cheveux de l'enfant. _

_J'avais enfin compris. _

_Jedusor l'a tout de suite perçu. Il a détourné la tête et a dit :_

_- Maintenant tu sais._

_- Excuse-toi ! me suis-je offusqué._

_J'ai crié si fort qu'Hélène a passé sa tête par une porte, étonnée. Ses yeux se sont agrandit quand elle a vu la scène qui se déroulait dans les vestibule._

_- Excuse-toi, répétais-je._

_- Des mots seront-ils capables de changer les faits ? a-t-il rétorqué._

_- Les mots peuvent changer ma façon de te considérer._

_- C'est faux. Je suis à tes yeux l'homme qui a pris la liberté de faire un enfant à ta femme. _

_- Ces mots, je les veux !_

_- Tu aimes beaucoup trop les mots… Quand comprendras-tu qu'ils ne sont rien Oliver ? Tu les couches dans un journal que jamais personne ne lira. Tu écoutais avec tant d'admiration chaque son qui sortait de ma bouche. Ce ne sont que des mots Oliver, des mots !_

_Son expression toujours mystérieuse et charmeuse venait de se briser, laissant place à une figure rageuse, exaspérée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus envie de le frapper. Le frapper si fort que le sang aurait masqué ce visage colérique. Je voulais son sang sur mes mains. _

_- Tu étais également avide de mots ! lançais-je. Tu les aimais autant que ta liberté. Et regarde où celle-ci t'a mené, je me retrouve avec un fils qui n'est pas le mien. _

_- Ne critique pas ma liberté. _

_Il me fusillait du regard. Si je n'avais pas été également plongé dans une rage folle, j'aurai eu peur._

_- Je hais ta liberté ! Je la maudit, aussi belle te semble-t-elle !_

_- JE suis libre ! hurla Jedusor._

_Nous nous observâmes plusieurs minutes. Nous avions du mal à reprendre notre souffle, comme si nous avions longtemps couru. La dernière phrase de Jedusor résonnait encore dans la pièce. Sa voix m'était devenue insupportable. L'amour que j'avais pour cet homme au caractère envoutant se fissura, pour finalement ne laisser que quelque résidu désormais chargé de haine. Je me tournai vers Hélène. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Dans ses bras dormait l'enfant. De lui, je ne voyais que ses cheveux de jais. _

_Je suis au bord du gouffre._

_Le bateau rouillé fend les flots, grinçant à chaque bourrasque de vent. Une tempête est en approche. L'épave que formons le bateau et moi y survivra-t-elle ? _

_Je suis au bord du gouffre._

_Christophe Colomb se trompait, la Terre n'est pas ronde. Elle est horriblement plate. J'arrive à son bout, bientôt je tomberai dans un gouffre sans fond. Je suis assis sur la rambarde, mon journal entre les mains. Le visage de Jedusor m'apparaît pour la dernière fois. Je me lève et laisse tomber le journal. Le bout du monde est proche. En moi résonnent uniquement trois mots._

_- Je suis libre. »_

L'eau qui envahissait le bateau, s'infiltrant partout, emplissant la coque. La rouille qui disparaissait lentement, absorbée par les ténèbres. Le sel qui rongeait ce que l'usure du temps n'avait pas encore emporté. Et l'homme qui se tenait droit, contemplant l'épave rejoindre les flots. Cela devait lui paraître si simple de mourir.

Hermione voyait tout cela. La scène se déroulait dans sa tête. Encore et encore. C'était un marteau qui écrasait toute autre pensée, une vague dévastatrice qui balayait les souvenirs. C'était rapide. Violent. Le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains n'était plus fait de papier, c'était une kalachnikov qu'elle pointait droit sur elle.

Elle resta assise sur sa chaise jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Le journal était toujours sur son bureau. Elle le regardait comme si le visage blanc, cadavérique d'Oliver Gaunt l'observait. Elle imaginait le carnet flotter à la surface, seul. L'encre qui imprégnait ses pages refusant de les quitter, restant miraculeusement gravée sur le papier. Ces mots, l'eau n'avaient pu les effacer. Le journal était encore là, presque intact. Il était l'unique vestige d'une vie brisée, le témoin malgré lui d'un suicide parmi tant d'autre. Cet homme mort depuis plus d'un siècle n'aurait pas du ainsi toucher Hermione. Mais dans un moment où tout se dégradait, où la normalité n'existait plus et où la routine ne devenait plus qu'un souvenir, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Oliver Gaunt aurait du vivre. Il aurait dû chasser Jedusor de chez lui, accepter l'enfant qui n'était pas le sien, continuer à travailler…

- Être malheureux, murmura-t-elle.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste. Elle rangea le journal dans son sac. Peu importe quelle fin avait choisi Oliver Gaunt, elle n'avait aucun droit de le blâmer. Cette histoire n'était pas la sienne, pensait pouvoir la réécrire était idiot.

En marchant jusqu'à la station de métro, son sac fermement serré contre elle, elle su ce qu'elle devait faire. Les indications mystérieuses laissées par Gaunt, le conte de Dame Trude, ils hantaient ses pensées. Elle pensait enfin avoir trouvé une piste. Avant de se coucher, elle leva son regard vers le ciel. La lune, fantomatique, brillait au-dessus des toits. Elle était presque pleine.

Demain serait un soir de pleine lune.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Vincent ? !

Ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient rassemblés en une minuscule queue dont s'échappaient de multiples mèches. Il portait des lentilles de contacts bleu marine. Trois petites étoiles y scintillaient. Il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un manga avec ses vêtements d'une blancheur de craie.

- Comment tu sais où j'habite ? demanda Hermione.

- Toi je sais pas. Mais en ce qui concerne Luna…

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que la ville entière savait où elle logeait, soupira la brune en enfilant rapidement un manteau.

Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule. Deux reliures de livres en dépassaient. L'un était le journal d'Oliver Gaunt et l'autre le livre de conte que lui avait prêté Luna.

- Tu vas où ? l'interrogea Vincent.

- Whitechapel.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais élucider l'affaire de Jack l'éventreur, prétendit-elle.

Vincent ricana et ferma la porte à sa place.

- Alors permets-moi de t'accompagner, je ne voudrais pas te retrouver en morceaux la prochaine fois que je te verrai.

Hermione le scruta intensément. La venue de Vincent n'était pas dans ses plans. Tout comme Luna, il avait un don pour s'intégrer dans tout et n'importe quoi, avec une préférence pour les endroits où on l'y attendait le moins. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, c'était à l'exposition aux citrons.

- Je suppose que tu m'accompagneras, que je le veuille ou non, ronchonna Hermione.

- Quelle perspicacité, persifla-t-il.

Il la tira par l'anse de son sac et l'attira vers une deux chevaux bleue. Hermione devina immédiatement que c'était sa voiture. Seul Vincent aurait pu avoir des dessins sur ses vitres arrière.

- Mona aime dessiné sur tout ce qu'il trouve, précisa-t-il en la voyant examiner les peintures aux couleurs psychédéliques.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Hermione caressa le siège en cuir beige. Une odeur de guimauve régnait dans l'habitacle. Vincent se pencha vers elle et ouvrit la boîte à gant, en découvrant un paquet entier.

- Sers-toi. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu comptes te rendre à Whitechapel. Et ne me dit pas que c'est une pure curiosité touristique, il n'y a rien à visiter là-bas.

- Tu me soudoies avec des guimauves ? Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera parler, ironisa-t-elle.

- Il y a du LSD dedans.

Hermione mâcha plus lentement la sucrerie. Vincent éclata de rire. Il tourna dans une rue. Sa posture au volant était à son image, détendue, parfaitement à l'aise avec ce qui l'entourait. Il regardait distraitement la route, comme si cette dernière n'était pas assez excentrique pour attirer son attention. D'une main, il tapotait son volant à un rythme régulier, fredonnant un air inconnu de la jeune femme.

- Des prostitués à foison et de la drogue, voilà ce qu'on trouve à Whitechapel, murmura-t-il. Plutôt étrange comme lieu de promenade.

- Les choses ont changé, le quartier n'est plus aussi sombre qu'il y a cent cinquante ans.

- On y trouve des artistes maintenant, ce qui signifie qu'on trouve également de la drogue, contra-t-il. Quant aux femmes… je suis certain qu'il suffit d'attendre que la nuit tombe. Ça tombe bien, il fait déjà noir.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la pleine lune._ « …la veilleuse éternelle nous observait depuis les cieux et il nous semblait qu'un sourire entendu s'étendait sur son visage rond ». _La veilleuse éternelle n'était autre que la lune. Et la mention du visage rond indiquait que c'était un soir de pleine lune. Alors peu importe ce qu'en disait Vincent, elle devait se rendre à Whitechapel. Elle refusait d'attendre vingt-neuf jours avant la prochaine pleine lune.

- Je me gare où ?

- La rue principale, répondit-elle à tout hasard.

- Et maintenant ? s'exclama Vincent une fois le moteur coupé.

- Tu voulais me suivre ?

Il acquiesça.

- Alors suis-moi.

Ils sortirent de la deux chevaux. Hermione s'appuya contre celle-ci, observant les passants avec attention. Sa montre indiquait vingt-trois heures quarante. Ses muscles se tendaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'attente devenait insupportable. Il lui semblait qu'un agaçant tic tac résonnait dans sa tête. Les secondes s'étiraient en longueur. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

- Tic Tac.

Hermione sursauta. Vincent arborait un sourire narquois.

- T'es aussi tendue qu'un string ma pauvre, détends-toi. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester accouder à ma voiture ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir ici ? Observer les gens ?

Hermione regarda rapidement sa montre.

- Plus que huit minutes, déclara-t-elle.

Un silence uniquement perturbé par la foule s'installa. Vincent regardait les devantures des boutiques. Des néons illuminaient la nuit sans nuages, plongeant le quartier dans une ambiance électrique. Les murs se paraient de couleurs vives, les rues se coloraient de rose, de bleu, de vert. Les feuilles devenaient violettes, les visages prenaient des allures démoniaques. Les bâtiments portaient encore les traces de l'époque victorienne. Ils n'étaient plus que des vestiges désormais. Et pourtant, dans les ruines et les bâtisses à moitié délabrées, l'on pouvait encore voir les traces de sang, les coups de fusil et coups de couteau qui se mélangeaient dans une violence incontrôlée. Les rires gras des hommes et désespérés des femmes résonnaient encore depuis les ruelles sombres. Les vitres renvoyaient le reflet d'un ciel de sang.

Hermione n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur. La foule était dense. Les secondes s'écoulaient. Et toujours rien.

Un homme fumant une pipe, une fillette tenant une poupée au crâne brisé, une adolescente au soutien-gorge apparent, un jeune aux mains recouvertes de taches de peinture. Dans cet arc-en-ciel nocturne se distingua soudainement un homme tout de noir vêtu. Un béret masquait ses yeux. Sa peau paraissait noircie par des cendres. Il avait un journal sous le bras.

_« À minuit, le charbonnier a remonté la rue, son journal à la main. Personne ne le regardait, il fendait la foule telle une ombre échappée des enfers. »_

Hermione se jeta à corps perdu dans la foule, surprenant Vincent qui se hâta de la suivre. Elle se fraya un passage vers l'homme en noir. Son regard tomba sur le journal qu'il tenait. La date occupait une bonne partie de la première page. En la lisant, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. _15 novembre 1891. _Ce journal datait de plus de cent ans ! Et qui plus est, il correspondait au jour où Oliver Gaunt avait évoqué pour la première fois Dame Trude. Le schéma se précisait dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas dupe, Dame Trude était un endroit où l'on fumait de l'opium. Un endroit qu'elle cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine. Un endroit que Ron avait certainement fréquenté. Mais était-il possible qu'il puisse encore exister ?

Poussée par son instinct, Hermione suivit l'homme noir. Le supposé charbonnier remonta la rue principale et s'arrêta quelques instants sur un pont surplombant un cours d'eau. L'eau qui s'y écoulait provenait de la Tamise. Quand Hermione détacha son attention de l'eau, elle constata quelque chose d'inquiétant. Le charbonnier avait disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Vincent en la rejoignant enfin.

Hermione n'hésita pas un instant et se rapprocha de la barrière du pont. Elle s'y accouda et se pencha légèrement en avant, observant les fonds. Vincent posa une main sur son épaule, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne saute.

- Il doit être là, il est forcément là… murmurait-elle.

Ses mains serrèrent avec force la rambarde. Plusieurs de ses ongles se cassèrent, tombant dans l'eau et produisant de minuscules ondulations. Désespérée, Hermione releva la tête. Un arbre immense occupait une bonne partie de la rive gauche. Un rayon de lune franchit la barrière que formait le feuillage. Il entourait une branche d'une forme anormale. Et l'ombre de celle-ci tombait sur l'eau, produisant une forme qui rappelait étrangement un homme. La lumière révélait une eau verdâtre, certainement due aux algues.

_« Puis est venu le noyé vert. »_

- Vincent regarde ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant l'eau.

- On dirait un homme… chuchota-t-il.

Il paraissait extrêmement perturbé. Hermione regarda sa montre. Dans trois minutes, une pluie de cristaux devait tomber sur le boucher. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens et vit enfin une boucherie, derrière l'arbre aux ramures imposantes. Elle fit signe à Vincent de la suivre et traversa le pont pour finalement se stopper devant la petite boutique. Contrairement aux autres, aucun néon ne l'éclairait.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Un cri de femme se fit entendre. Un homme lui répondit. Un couple se disputait à l'étage. Hermione contemplait la scène avec stupéfaction, presque choquée de tout ce qui se déroulait cette nuit. Il était difficile d'imaginer que la même chose se répétait tous les soirs de pleine lune, et ce depuis 1891. Dans le monde que connaissait Hermione, l'on ne croisait pas de charbonnier au journal datant de 1891, les branches ne renvoyaient pas des reflets aux allures d'humains.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Le couple ne cessait de se disputer. Un nouveau verre fut projeté au mur. Hermione se tourna rapidement vers le noyé vert. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

- « _Quand sa silhouette disparaît, on peut voir une pluie de cristaux ruisseler sur le boucher », _répéta-t-elle.

Et effectivement, un verre se brisa à nouveau sur le mur, ses éclats passant par la fenêtre ouverte et tombant dans la rue. Un éclat de lame apparut alors dans la boutique.

« _Sa lame est rouge de sang. Elle s'abat avec force sur un morceau sanguinolent de chair. Treize coups retentissent. »_

Hermione compta les coups. Vincent regardait avec fascination la lame, une main toujours sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle était glacée.

_« Son travail achevé, ses morceaux coupés, il abandonne sa lame sur son plan de travail. L'obscurité de sa boutique l'emporte, nous nous emparons du hachoir. Suite à cela, il nous suffit de suivre le boucher. »_

Hermione poussa la porte de la boutique et prit la lame rouge de sang. Elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra chez Dame Trude.

* * *

><p>Lord Henry* : personnage du <em>Portrait de Dorian Gray.<em>

On va admettre qu'un bras de la Tamise passe par Whitechapel, et qu'il y a un pont aussi. Soyons fous.

J'essayerai de poster un chapitre avant la rentrée. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ça m'encouragera à écrire !


	6. Shiner

_Merci à Y-IMB, Walkie, Virginie, Celine, JustanotherTime, Irtw, pitouloulou. Vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir !_

_Ce chapitre est un peu une transition, pas trop mais un peu quand même._

_Shiner - Indian Summer_

* * *

><p><strong><span>6<span>**

**Shiner**

Les corps s'entremêlaient dans une danse envoutante. Les femmes bougeaient lentement, faisant scintiller leur tenue pailletée. Un voile masquait leurs visages, ne laissant apparaître que des yeux fortement maquillés d'un noir profond. Les cheveux étaient tressés, quelques perles y brillaient. Elle dansait avec une synchronisation parfaite, leurs membres semblaient être reliés par un fil invisible. Quand elles tendaient leur bras vers le ciel, c'était le tonnerre que l'on entendait gronder. Quand elles tournaient sur elles-même, c'était la gravité qui s'inversait.

Hermione les contemplait avec fascination. Elle était comme ensorcelée. Elle serrait avec tant de force le hachoir qu'elle aurait pu se briser les phalanges. Ses yeux observaient tel un enfant découvrant le monde l'endroit qui l'entourait.

Une fumée épaisse montait en volute vers un lustre de cristal, seule source de lumière de la pièce. L'endroit paraissait minuscule, étouffant. Et pourtant, il devait être tout aussi grand que deux salles de classe. Des hommes marchaient lentement, contournant les danseuses. Un sourire étrange étirait leurs lèvres. Quant aux autres hommes… ils étaient allongés sur des matelas posés à même le sol, une pipe à opium à la main.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'Hermione. C'était différent de la victoire. Différent de la peur. Une sorte de triomphe qui ne lui apportait aucune gloire ni satisfaction. Elle imaginait Ron, allongé sur un de ces matelas, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle savait qu'il souffrait. À de nombreuses reprises, l'idée de tout laisser tomber avait dû lui paraître alléchante. Cependant, jamais le Ron qu'elle connaissait n'aurait choisi l'opium comme solution.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? s'exclama Vincent en lui prenant le hachoir des mains.

Il le glissa dans sa ceinture.

- On cherche des réponses, répondit-elle.

Il la prit par la main. Ses yeux artificiellement bleus se posèrent sur elle avec insistance.

- Avant tu dois m'en donner. Tu ne consommes aucune drogue ? Dit-moi que c'est purement scientifique, comme les dix grammes de cocaïne que t'avais acheté lors de notre première rencontre.

- Vincent, je n'ai pas envie de te mentir, alors ne me pose aucune questions. T'es avocat non ? Je viens de te trouver un endroit où plusieurs personnes consomment une drogue interdite, ça devrait être bon pour tes affaires.

Il se figea un instant et lui relâcha la main. Son visage s'était fermé, ne laissant plus qu'un pli soucieux sur son front.

- Et non, je ne consomme aucune drogue, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne se détendit pas pour autant, observant avec méfiance les personnes qui l'entouraient. Hermione se prit à la comparer à un animal. Mais étrangement, il n'était pas le chassé, il était le chasseur. Il ne paraissait pas prêt à fuir cet endroit sordide dès que possible, il se comportait plutôt comme un prédateur à l'affut de sa prochaine proie.

Hermione se détourna de lui et avança, passant à côté des danseuses. Elle se fit violence pour les ignorer. Elle se concentra plutôt sur le groupe au fond de la salle. Il était composé de quatre personnes, une femme et trois hommes. Un portait une grosse chaine en argent autour du cou, l'autre était suspendu à son portable et le dernier fumait de l'opium. La femme les couvait des yeux, déposant d'un geste gracieux du rachacha sur sa langue. Elle s'approcha d'eux dans l'intention de leur parler. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, celui à la chaine d'argent se tourna vers elle. Après l'avoir contemplé quelques instants, il lui offrit un sourire édenté qui la fit frissonner. Ses gestes se firent plus lents. L'idée de leur poser quelques questions ne lui paraissait soudainement plus aussi bonne. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à hésiter, l'homme édenté au ventre proéminent se leva. Elle fit instantanément demi-tour. Mais au lieu de voir Vincent, elle heurta une tout autre personne.

Son regard remonta lentement, passant sur sa chemise d'un blanc irréel pour ensuite observer sa peau presque aussi blanche. Ce fut seulement quand elle rencontra son regard qu'elle le reconnut.

Deux prunelles de glace la regardaient.

Elle fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Il la retint en serrant son bras d'une main, la forçant à le suivre. Sa poigne était comme un étau, Hermione n'avait aucune chance de s'en défaire. Et tandis qu'elle suivait contre sa volonté le blond dans un endroit encore plus sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une délicieuse odeur flottait dans son sillage.

Il se stoppa brusquement. Hermione se plaça lentement face à lui, son bras toujours enserré par sa main. Elle était aussi froide que la mort. Comme si l'on venait de la plonger dans une basquine d'eau froide. Cette main là n'était assurément pas vivante, elle avait été taillé par les dieux dans le marbre.

Quand on le regardait, on était traversé par une multitude de pensée. On imaginait ses mains se mouvoir avec grâce sur les cordes d'une harpe, s'agiter sur les touches d'un piano. On pensait aux talents que cet homme mystérieux devait posséder. On émettait des suppositions, encore et encore, dans le fol espoir de le percer à jour. Mais aucune réponse ne nous était jamais accordée. Alors on se contentait de le trouver talentueux, car il l'était assurément, peu importe en quoi. Puis on détestait cet homme car l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer dès le premier regard. Les gens ne pardonnent pas la beauté et le talent.

- Idiote.

Il avait prononcé ce mot du bout des lèvres, avec un air exaspéré qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Il détacha lentement sa main glacée du bras de la brune. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Elle se souvenait très bien de leur première rencontre. Blaise, cet heureux imbécile, l'avait emmené chez son supérieur pour finalement la faire passer pour une prostituée auprès de son meilleur ami. Les premiers mots de ce dernier avaient d'ailleurs été assez explicites « Combien t'a-t-il payé ? ».

- Tu as enfin compris que la robe n'était pas pour toi.

Hermione repense à la robe émeraude que lui avait donnée Blaise. La réaction du blond à sa vue avait été des plus étranges, laissant ainsi penser qu'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Sur qui ? C'était une question de plus, qui n'obtiendrait certainement jamais de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança-t-elle en reculant.

Elle était dos à un mur. Le blond eut un minuscule sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin qu'elle était piégée. Hermione chercha frénétiquement Vincent des yeux mais il n'était nul part. Il s'était volatilisé, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

- Tu fumes de l'opium toi aussi ? poursuivit-elle.

- Non. Mais Goyle oui. C'est très étrange d'ailleurs, l'opium le rend toujours plus violent.

Hermione comprit instantanément qu'il parlait de l'homme à la chaine d'argent. Elle songea à ses avants bras puissants, assez fort pour fracasser un crâne, et frissonna. Elle voyait plus en lui un Minotaure qu'un homme.

- Dis-moi merci.

Cette phrase sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle lui lança un regard abasourdi.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il ne fit pas un geste. Tout en lui respirait le mépris le plus profond. Ses gestes, si rares et fascinants, étaient teintés d'insolences, d'une classe que l'on ne voyait qu'une fois dans sa vie. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il était bel et bien réel relevait de l'irréel.

- Tu es d'une arrogance insupportable. Tu es détestable. Mais merci.

Elle avait dit cela d'un air renfrogné, injectant du venin dans chacun de ses mots. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Drago de prendre un air satisfait. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre ses distances, il lui empêchât à nouveau tout mouvement en posant son bras contre le mur, lui enlevant toute porte de sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-elle avec hargne.

- Combien pour une nuit ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Ma parole t'as un vrai problème !

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le poussa violemment. Il ne bougea que de quelques centimètres.

- Blaise sera content si t'acceptes, je pourrai prétendre que son cadeau est mieux que le mien.

Hermione passa à la vitesse de l'éclair sous son bras. Il se retourna lentement, imperturbable. Hermione sentait pourtant sa surprise et son agacement. Elle fila comme une gamine prise en faute, passant entre les opiomanes et les danseuses voilées. Partout elle cherchait la tête blonde de Vincent. Mais il n'était nul part. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de surgir quand elle ne s'y attendait pas… Pour une fois elle aurait bien aimé qu'il apparaisse soudainement. Elle ne se doutait pas que plus loin, un autre blond la suivait.

Drago alluma une cigarette et traversa la foule. La fumée de sa clope alla rejoindre celle de l'opium. La tignasse indomptable de Granger était reconnaissable entre toutes. Drago se sentait étrangement bien en observant ces cheveux. Il se rappelait le visage fin de la jeune femme, et la manière qu'elle avait eu de l'insulter. Elle était très comique dans son genre. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Ce n'était pas tant sa couleur, qui lui rappelait pourtant une pierre dont il avait oublié le nom, c'était aussi son regard. Franc, colérique, triste, incroyablement intelligent. Malgré ces sentiments contradictoires, ils avaient le don d'évoquer ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en ce monde.

Sa cigarette tournait lentement entre ses doigts blancs. Il avait mené son enquête sur elle. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas offrir un million de livres puis une de ses œuvres au premier inconnu qui passait. En connaissant les activités de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question : que faisait une professeur de littérature ici ?

- Hey Malfoy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Depuis combien de temps t'es pas venu ici ?

Le blond se retourna et contempla avec une pointe de dégoût le visage boursoufflé de Goyle. Son nez était rouge, ses pupilles dilatées. Il avait encore une fois trop bu. Quand se déciderait-il enfin à sauter d'un pont au lieu de se contenter chaque jour de se noyer dans l'alcool ? Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans lui, lui qui n'était qu'une merde parmi tant d'autres, sans importance réelle, juste bonne à servir à tout.

- Quel déplaisir de te voir, soupira Malfoy.

Goyle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de l'ironie qui teintait sa voix. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy, qui s'en dégagea d'un geste rapide.

- Eh merde ! marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement de l'ivrogne.

Hermione avait disparu.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Je suis morte.

Luna tournoyait dans sa chambre. La boule disco qu'elle trimbalait depuis ses huit ans tournait au plafond, plongeant la pièce dans une ambiance électrice. Ses paroles se perdaient dans la musique.

- Tu es mort.

Combien de temps pouvait-elle tenir ? Combien de temps avant que la faucheuse ne vienne toquer à sa porte ? Combien de temps avant que l'épuisement ne l'emporte sur la raison ? Et la raison ? C'est quoi ça ? En possède-t-elle seulement une ?

- Il est mort.

Les posters accrochés aux murs renvoyaient les lumières émises par la boule disco. Des visages tournaient à une vitesse folle autour d'elle. Sid Vicious. Overdose. Jimi Hendryx. Overdose. Elvis Presley. Overdose. Et elle, allait-elle faire une overdose de la vie ?

- Nous sommes mort.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Tu l'as ?

- Non je…

- Goyle, quand vas-tu te réveiller ? On a plus beaucoup de temps là ! Où est Crabbe ?

- Il va venir.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Il vient toujours chez Dame Trude, souffla Goyle.

- Il t'a dit qu'il allait venir ? insista à nouveau la voix féminine.

Hermione se pencha un peu plus en avant. Elle appuya son bras sur le bois de la chambranle et récolta une écharde. Entre l'interstice, elle discerna le dos volumineux de Goyle. Une chevelure brune était également visible. Elle appartenait sans aucun doute à la femme à qui il parlait.

- Non mais…

- Alors il ne va certainement pas venir.

La femme poussa un lourd soupir. Des pas se firent entendre dans la pièce. Hermione l'imaginait en train de réfléchir intensément, aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur.

- Je te préviens, si tout foire, ce sera de ta faute, lança-t-elle venimeusement.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Hermione alla rapidement se cacher dans les plis d'un rideau, retenant son souffle. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre Goyle. Il avait été happé par une silhouette longiligne dans un fourreau noir, d'une manière qui avait alarmé la jeune femme. Elle ignorait encore quel était le sujet de leur discussion mais était bien décidée à le découvrir. Les deux personnes s'étaient rapidement engouffrées dans une salle à moitié plongée dans la pénombre.

- C'est mal d'écouter aux portes.

Hermione sursauta violemment et se cogna contre le mur, provoquant un bruit sourd. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et la tira en arrière, la remanant dans un angle du couloir.

- Fait au moins semblant d'être discrète, marmonna-t-il.

- Lâche-moi, lança-t-elle instinctivement en sentant toujours sa main sur son bras.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Son visage arborait une exaspérante expression narquoise. Hermione songea qu'elle ne l'avait jamais autant vu en un si court laps de temps. Elle aurait d'ailleurs aimé éviter tout contact, ne pouvant ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient en sa présence. C'était incroyablement agaçant.

- J'ignorai que les professeurs d'anglais aimé fourrer leur nez partout.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, coupa-t-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et rétorqua :

- Cet endroit n'est pas pour moi.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drago d'être surpris. Enfin… aussi surpris qu'un Malfoy pouvait l'être.

- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, poursuivit Hermione en songeant à Blaise.

- Tu vois toujours Blaise ? s'informa le blond.

- Plus vraiment.

Un claquement sourd attira l'attention de Malfoy. Ses traits se tendirent une fraction de seconde. Tandis qu'un lourd bruit de pas se rapprochait d'eux, Drago fondit sur Hermione, l'enfermant dans le cercle de ses bras et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, empêchant toute protestation.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Sa première réaction fut de tenter de rejeter le blond. Mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ou bien était-ce simplement le fait qu'au plus profond d'elle-même elle ne souhaitait pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Le corps était fort, l'attitude protectrice. Pourquoi vouloir s'en éloigner ? C'était comme si un oisillon refusait le vers qu'on lui tendait. Il fallait être idiot. Hermione ne souhaitait pas le repousser. Quand bien même elle était si confuse qu'elle en venait à comparer Malfoy à un ver de terre. Elle chassa ces pensées parasites pour être aussitôt envahie par une autre. Ses lèvres… Si froide et si douce contre les siennes. Son enivrante odeur d'encens, le doux bruit de sa respiration, aussi paisible que le chant d'un ruisseau. Une impression de calme, de plénitude se dégageait de lui, balayant les doutes d'Hermione, les faisant plonger dans les tréfonds de l'oubli de sorte à ce qu'elle ne comprenne plus le sens du mot hésitation.

Les bruits de pas se firent plus proches. Goyle s'arrêta quelques instants devant le couple et reconnu la chevelure presque blanche de Malfoy. Il laissa échapper un gloussement gras et reprit son chemin.

Malfoy mit un temps à s'éloigner. Il ne se détacha d'Hermione que bien après que Goyle ai quitté le couloir. Il arborait son habituel sourire narquois qui ne manqua pas d'horripiler Hermione. Des frissons la parcoururent le long de l'échine. Elle réagit d'une manière instinctive, balançant violemment sa main sur le visage de Drago. Il resta plusieurs secondes figé dans cette position, tête renversée. Aucune trace rouge n'était visible sur sa joue. Au premier coup d'œil, tout signifiait que rien ne pouvait jamais atteindre le grand Drago Malfoy. Et pourtant, ses yeux rougeoyaient de colère.

- Idiote.

Cette fois, son ton n'avait plus rien de moqueur, mais était teinté de quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant. Plus dangereux. Il poussa Hermione et la força à marcher devant lui.

- Ne me pousse pas, se plaignit-elle au bord d'un escalier qui allait le mener de nouveau au rez de chaussée.

- Tais-toi et marche, il est temps de quitter ce bar sordide.

À ces mots, Hermione se figea. Un soupir agacé se fit entendre.

- Attends, d'abord je dois trouver le propriétaire du bar, le boucher, déclara prestement Hermione.

Elle osa enfin se retourner vers Drago. Ses traits étaient à peine perceptibles dans la pénombre. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage, deviner ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Observer à nouveau ses lèvres. Le visage de Ron s'additionna à cette image et elle se maudit pour cette pensée.

- Tu es toujours aussi chiante ? lança-t-il.

Hermione se retint de répliquer, sachant que la seule façon d'obtenir son aide était de filer droit.

- Suis-moi Granger, reprit-il en la dépassant dans l'escalier.

Il la frôla, une odeur d'encens envahie de nouveau les narines de la brune. Arrivée en bas, elle se força à ne pas regarder les corps qui se mouvaient au sein des fumées d'opium. Rien ne l'avait jamais autant écœurée. Heureusement, Drago se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais au lieu de l'emprunter, il ouvrit une porte dérobée, à moitié cachée derrière un rideau et entra dans un bureau éclairé d'une bougie.

Une forte odeur la prit à la gorge sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle. Drago se tenait contre celle-ci, tapant doucement son doigt contre le battant, impatient. Lorsque les yeux d'Hermione se furent adapté à la pénombre, elle put discerner un homme dans les ténèbres épaisses de la pièce. Des tâches pourpres recouvraient son tablier.

- Vous êtes le boucher ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Seul un ricanement de Drago se fit entendre. Légèrement humiliée, Hermione reprit :

- Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

La lumière de son portable éclaira le visage bazané du boucher. Ses yeux étaient d'une étonnante couleur noire, si profonde qu'on pouvait les comparer à deux abysses sans fond, dans lesquelles tout entrait mais jamais rien ne ressortait. Hermione en eut des frissons. Il porta un rapide regard à la photo que lui montrait Hermione et fit non de la tête.

Alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à éteindre son portable, un geste de sa part la retint, lui qui était resté immobile depuis le début de l'entretien. Il sortit une cigarette noire de la poche de son tablier, l'alluma et exhala une fumée à l'odeur aussi indescriptible que celle qui imprégnait la pièce. Un voile de fumée se forma devant la photo, en déformant les contours.

- Maintenant je le reconnais, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, brisée.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Drago l'encouragea à sortir, la tenant d'une poigne légère par l'épaule. Elle n'eut cette fois aucun mal à ignorer les fumeurs d'opium. Elle avait l'impression d'être un funambule, marchant tel un saoul sur un fil sans ne jamais perdre l'équilibre. Tout autour d'elle n'était que fumée. Et il y avait ce visage, son visage, masqué derrière un rideau vaporeux. Ron fumait de l'opium. Ce n'était plus seulement une idée. Ce n'était plus qu'une hypothèse émise dans la serre de Neville, il y a un peu moins de deux semaines. C'était un fait. Réel. Prouvé. Horrible.

Hermione posa sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture, y formant de la buée. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir avoir un paravent de buée tout autour d'elle, qui la protégerait de tout, la cacherait de tout. Il ne lui suffisait que de respirer.

- C'était qui sur la photo ?

Drago ne se tourna pas vers elle, son regard rivé sur la route. Le moteur ronronnant de la Mercedes constituait l'unique bruit de fond.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette voiture ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis venue avec Vincent.

Il quitta la route des yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Quelque chose paraissait remuer au plus profond de lui-même, s'agitant dans les profondeurs de son regard de glace.

- Vincent ? répéta-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle détourna son attention de lui et observa les façades des bâtiments qui défilaient à toute vitesse tel un film diffusé en accéléré. Tout n'était alors que mélange confus de briques rouges, blanches, brunes. Des carrés, des rectangles, des formes indistinctes qui finissaient invariablement par lui rappeler le visage constellé de tache de rousseur de Ron. Elle quitta des yeux l'extérieur et se concentra sur l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Le visage de Drago ne portait aucune expression. Il paraissait calme, comme toujours. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, contrôlés. C'était comme s'il n'avait même plus à penser comment faire, la voiture devenait une extension de lui-même, répondant à la moindre de ses pensées.

Le souvenir des lèvres contre les siennes s'imposa à elle. Elle en était écœurée. Ce n'était pas tant l'acte qui la dégoûtait mais sa réaction. Ou plutôt sa non-réaction.

La Mercedes s'arriva brutalement devant sa maison rose. Aucune lumière n'illuminait les fenêtres, signe que Luna avait déserté les lieux. Hermione s'apprêta à quitter la voiture, seulement la main de Drago l'en empêcha. Elle posa son regard sur lui. Sa main blanche se porta sur sa joue qu'il tapota, à l'endroit exact où Hermione l'avait frappé.

- Personne ne vit jamais longtemps sans payer le prix de ses actes, déclara-t-il.

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes, baissa les yeux puis quitta la chaleur rassurante de l'habitacle. Elle s'aventura sur le trottoir, le bruit du moteur de la Mercedes s'éloignant peu à peu dans la rue. Ce fut seulement lorsque le chant de la ville l'eut engloutie qu'elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure, une immense lassitude s'abattant sur ses épaules. Sa main tâtonna sur le mur avant de trouver l'interrupteur. Une forme fut alors révélée.

- Vincent ?!

***O*P*I*U*M***

Vincent s'approcha d'un mur recouvert d'une riche teinture aux motifs orientaux. Ses doigts le caressèrent, appréciant la texture soyeuse du tissu. Ses yeux porteurs de lentilles de contact bleus inspectèrent les lieux, disséquant les amas de cellules qui constituaient les hommes, décomposant chaque matière, analysant la fumée.

Une femme chacune de ses paroles de grands gestes, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets dorés.

- …sautée pour atterrir dans un amas de corps. Le plus beau trip de ma vie ! disait-elle.

Un homme se tenait devant un miroir.

- Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary, répétait-il.

Vincent se détourna de ces personnes toutes plus minables les unes que les autres selon lui. La seule chose dont elles étaient capables était de le cacher.

Voilà deux ans qu'il travaillait au sein de la police de Londres, au sein de la brigade des stups. Ce bar était une mine d'or pour lui, une manière de faire démarrer pour de bon sa carrière. Qui aurait cru que l'on fumait encore de l'opium dans les bas quartiers de Londres ? Pour sûr, l'on parlerait de lui dans la police. Mieux que cela, on se souviendrait de lui. L'agent qui a mis hors-service un bar à opium mythique.

- Eh toi !

Un homme à l'épaisse moustache rousse l'appelait.

- Ouais toi ! Viens par là.

Vincent cacha son dégoût et s'approcha de l'opiomane.

- T'en veux ?

Il dédaigna la pipe qu'il lui tendait.

- Allez, t'en trouvera pas de meilleur dans toute l'Angleterre, ni nul part ailleurs, à moins d'aller en Thaïlande.

- Non merci.

Vincent accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire froid. Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement, ne s'inquiétant déjà plus de l'homme à la moustache. Alors qu'il se glissait entre deux groupes, une chevelure blonde attira son attention. Il releva subitement la tête et le vit enfin.

Il n'avait presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, ses yeux possédaient le même éclat. Peut-être avait-il encore un peu grandi. Peut-être ses épaules s'étaient-elles élargies. Mis à part cela, il était resté le même. Le même petit con qu'il y a sept ans. Et il était actuellement penché sur Hermione. Celle-ci recula en parlant, heurtant le mur. Une discussion s'ensuivit. Le visage de Malfoy n'était plus visible.

Vincent devait se retenir de se jeter sur lui, son corps entier lui criant d'aller le trouver et de faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte jamais cet endroit. Mais il s'accrochait, refusant d'écouter cet instinct primaire qui lui criait de tuer. Non, il ne fallait pas. Une idée s'insinua dans son esprit, lentement, sûrement. Elle changea l'expression de son visage, le rendant à la fois jubilatoire et teintée d'un autre sentiment plus sombre.

- Ma parole t'as un vrai problème !

Elle le poussa et rejoignit la foule, se fondant aisément dans celle-ci. Drago ne tarda pas à la suivre. Vincent resta à bonne distance mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit disparaître dans l'escalier, il attendit patiemment derrière un pan de mur, se retenant de hurler de joie. Son excitation était si intense qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Enfin, Malfoy redescendit, accompagné d'Hermione. Ils marchaient à distance réduite. Au moment où il accéléra pour lui ouvrir une porte, un éclair de conscience traversa l'esprit de Vincent.

Il allait le détruire.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Comment t'es entré ?

Hermione ramassa la clé qu'elle avait laissée tomber.

- La cachette derrière la brique, très mauvaise idée, souffla Vincent.

Hermione le maudit intérieurement. Tout le monde semblait s'être passé le mot, personne n'ayant jamais aucun mal à trouver cette cache.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, rappela-t-elle.

Il entra dans le salon. La brune le suivit avec suspicion.

- Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je suis ici. Mais avant, il faut que je sache si cette pièce est équipée de micros.

Hermione se figea et haussa un sourcil.

- Des micros ? Sérieusement ?

Il se laissa choir dans le canapé.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, tu vis avec Luna je te rappelle.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore passée par le stade « je suis dans Homeland ».

- Des caméras ?

- Non ! Maintenant soit tu me dis ce que tu veux soit tu pars de chez moi. Je t'ai cherché dans le bar mais tu n'étais nul part, en plus tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter.

- J'ai besoin de toi, déclara-t-il abruptement.

- Ben voyons…

- Tu as besoin de moi, coupa-t-il.

Cette fois, il eut toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle aurait aimé le virer de chez elle. Il avait beau être un ami de Luna, elle ne connaissait presque pas. Cela ne faisait pas de lui une personne de confiance, quand bien même elle avait toujours entretenu de bon rapport avec lui les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé. Alors qu'il arborait toujours un visage souriant, légèrement malicieux, il avait ce soir laissé tomber le masque, dévoilant une expression toute autre qui lui donnait des frissons.

- Qu'irait chercher une professeur de langues dans un bar à opium ? La drogue ne l'intéresse pas, les gens non plus. Même tes tapisseries ne sont pas dignes de son intérêt.

Pourquoi cela sonnait-il comme une devinette ? Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir s'en amuser. Seulement… C'était de sa vie qu'il était question.

- Mais admettons que le petit ami de cette jeune femme soit plongé dans le coma depuis plusieurs semaines, et bien qu'il soit atteint d'une maladie neuronale, la professeur n'est pas convaincue que celle-ci soit la cause de son basculement dans le joyeux monde végétal. Alors elle cherche une autre raison. Et finit par hasard par tomber sur une cause imprévue.

C'était comme si le sang d'Hermione venait de se glacer dans ses veines. Elle aurait aimé quitter en courant cette pièce mais en était incapable. Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Mais plus important encore, pourquoi avait-il cherché à savoir ? Elle qui n'avait parlé de ses problèmes à personne, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de sa meilleure amie de longue date, voilà qu'une quasi-inconnu lui déballait tout en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas surprise, elle était choquée.

- L'opium.

Vincent la scrutait intensément. Hermione aurait aimé se soustraire à ce regard. Bien que le monde commençait d'ores et déjà à s'écrouler autour d'elle, la terre se craquelant sous ses pieds pour ne la laisser que sur un îlot de solitude, elle refusait de voir en plus le soleil disparaître derrière les nuages. Ce secret qu'elle portait seule sur ses épaules depuis déjà trop longtemps aurait dû rester secret. La quelconque affection qu'elle avait pu un jour porter à Vincent venait d'être annihilée par une vague de colère mêlée de rancune.

- C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu passes davantage de temps avec Luna depuis quelques semaines ? Tu croyais trouver plus facilement des drogués dans son entourage ? Des drogués qui te renseigneraient sur l'endroit où ton copain se fournissait. Maintenant tu sais, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette information ? Tu vas déposer une plainte au commissariat du coin pour te faire descendre le soir même dans une ruelle sombre par des gens sans nom et sans visage ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Un rire nerveux le traversa.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on s'occupe de ce genre de chose. Il faut le faire à l'ancienne. Les faire saigner, qu'ils se vident de leur sang peu à peu, goutte à goutte. Qu'ils perdent conscience, qu'ils se rendent sans avoir le temps de se défendre. Seulement, il ne faut pas détruire n'importe qui, il faut détruire le chef, aller à la racine, pour que plus rien ne puisse jamais repousser.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le bras de son fauteuil, telles les serres acérées d'un animal qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa proie. Il jubilait intérieurement, des ondes de pur bonheur émanaient de tout son être.

- Drago Malfoy.

Quatre syllabes, deux simples petits mots qui firent instantanément réagirent Hermione. Une lumière de compréhension commençait à éclairer son esprit embrumé. Malfoy était un associé de Zabini, également son meilleur ami (ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre étant donné le sale caractère du blond). Tout comme lui, c'était un trafiquant de drogue, du moins d'après ce qu'avait compris Hermione. Et tous deux travaillaient pour le même homme, celui qui avait organisé la soirée d'Halloween et avait envoyé un tableau à Hermione pour s'excuser de son mauvais déroulement pour elle. Ce personnage si mystérieux qui la fascinait tant.

- Je vais le faire tomber et tu vas m'y aider, déclara Vincent.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? contra-t-elle automatiquement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Vois-tu, je travaille pour les forces de l'ordre, démanteler un réseau ferait très beau dans mon dossier et serait fort bénéfique pour ma réputation. Quant à toi… Ne cherches-tu donc pas à venger ton petit ami ? Ne me fais pas croire que l'idée d'incendier tout l'opium de Londres ne te tente pas.

- Je n'ai pas de tendance pyromane, chuchotât-elle faiblement.

- Et vengeresse ?

Elle releva les yeux et l'observa. Une multitude de questions envahissaient son esprit, lui donnant le tournis. C'était comme danser dans le brouillard, entourée d'une multitude de voix qui lui murmuraient tant de chose que tout se changeait en une symphonie indescriptible. Elle songea ensuite à l'opium, à cette drogue qui avait sans aucun doute enjolivé son quotidien, lui offrant un Ron aux douleurs apaisées et au tempérament plus joyeux. Pour ensuite tout lui enlever suite à une overdose alliée à une nouvelle crise de douleur. Il n'avait fallu que d'une bouffée d'opium de plus pour que tout bascule, pour qu'elle se retrouve seule. Seule avec son chat, une blonde décérébrée et ses questions sans réponses. C'était injuste. C'était à cause de l'opium.

- J'accepte.

Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon se forma sur le visage de Vincent.

- La première chose que tu dois faire, c'est te faire des amis.

Hermione aurait certainement dû lui demander ce qui allait s'ensuivre mais elle resta muette, l'observant quitter son salon tel un gladiateur victorieux quittant l'arène.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Luna claqua la porte et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son manteau à motif de girafe. Elle semblait paisible, tout comme les étoiles qui brillaient haut dans le ciel. En marchant le long du trottoir, elle s'attarda à leur contemplation, heurtant sans le vouloir un jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à rire et tapota la tête de la blonde.

- Toujours aussi étourdie à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il.

Blaise avait un sourire joyeux collé au visage. Luna pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara lentement :

- Oh. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu vas où comme ça ?

Luna redressa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas.

- L'anus d'Hadès ? proposa Blaise.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- L'utérus d'Athéna ? tenta-t-il.

- Aucun endroit du triangle.

- Tu as forcément une destination, personne ne sort jamais de chez soi sans aucune idée d'endroit où aller.

- Je vais au nord-sud.

En disant cela elle avait fermé les yeux. Un rayon de lune éclairait doucement sa chevelure. Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant que le vent aurait pu l'emporter. C'était certainement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Pouvoir être aussi légère qu'une plume, s'envoler haut dans le ciel, aller là où le vent la mènera pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle n'avait pas à choisir de destination, la nature déciderait pour elle.

- À force de regarder en l'air comme ça, tu risques de perdre pied, commenta Blaise.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Elle l'observait sans le voir, comme si un voile de fumée les séparait encore. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Blaise eut aussitôt envie de souffler de toutes ses forces sur cette fumée, de rompre toute barrière qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Mais quel chemin ? Il avait beau donner des leçons à Luna, il n'était pas mieux loti qu'elle.

- Et toi, où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Nul part, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux rêveurs de Luna se détachèrent de lui pour se fixer à nouveau sur les étoiles.

- Allons nul part ensemble, proposa-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse il lui offrit son bras. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils reprirent leur chemin, suivant une direction que tout ignorait. Aucun d'eux ne se retourna jamais, ni ne s'arrêta. Le temps avait perdu toute signification. Les bruits de la ville s'étaient éloignés, comme si une bulle de sérénité s'était créée autour d'eux. À un moment, la pluie se mit à tomber. Elle changea le monde, colorant les briques d'une teinte plus foncée, pressant encore plus les passants. Comme s'ils n'étaient déjà pas assez pressés. Blaise et Luna continuèrent pourtant leur chemin, passant aux entre les badauds qui couraient pour s'abriter.

Des minutes ou des heures plus tard, ils atteignirent le port de Londres, après avoir quelque temps pris des métros au hasard en observant avec insistance les passagers rien que pour les mettre mal à l'aise. Blaise s'était amusée à tourner autour des barres, faisant rire Luna aux éclats. En revenant à la surface et en entendant le bruit proche des flots mêlé à l'odeur de sel, Luna s'était mise à courir. Blaise l'avait aussitôt suivie, la retrouvant en train d'escalader un muret. Il l'aida à le franchir sans difficulté. Ils se retrouvèrent alors au bord de la Tamise, ses flots s'écoulant paisiblement jusqu'à la mer.

Luna s'installa sur un banc et sortit des moufles qu'elle enfila. Son souffle créait de la buée dans l'air.

- On dirait que le ciel s'est découvert pendant que nous étions dans le métro, remarqua Blaise.

Luna hocha vaguement la tête.

- Tu peux me raconter une histoire drôle ?

La question déstabilisa Zabini. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et s'activa à chercher une histoire capable de la faire rire aux éclats.

- C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon et d'un pédophile, ils s'aventurent tous deux dans une forêt et finissent par s'éloigner du sentier. Alors que la nuit l'emporte sur le jour, le petit garçon s'arrête et dit d'une voix tremblante « monsieur, j'ai peur du noir ». Le pédophile se tourne vers lui et répond « ne te plains pas, moi je vais devoir rentrer tout seul ».** ***

Luna prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de déclarer :

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas très drôle, concéda Blaise.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Les gens que je côtoie on rit à cette blague.

- Ce doit être des gens très spéciaux, souffla naïvement Luna.

- Des trafiquants.

- Les trafiquants ne sont peut-être pas gentils.

- Ils sont humains, déclara Blaise après quelques instants.

- Ce n'est pas une qualité.

- Ils sont pourtant nés comme nous, faibles et criants à plein poumons.

- S'ils nous n'avons que la naissance en commun… chuchota-t-elle.

- La naissance est…

-…une manière comme une autre de mourir, coupât-elle.

Il l'observa.

- Tu es très bizarre comme fille.

- Toi aussi tu es bizarre.

- Je suis un trafiquant bizarre, ricana-t-il.

Un silence apaisant s'installa. Luna renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Son souffle se ralentit. Blaise ne cessait de la contempler. Il ignorait si elle s'en rendait compte. Quand bien même elle le savait, cela ne l'aurait pas dissuadé de continuer. Il aurait aimé porter sa main sur ses cheveux, aimé que ce geste fut naturel pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux. Un « eux » qui le laissait encore perplexe, lui nouait l'estomac en l'emplissant d'une espérance qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire.

Depuis quelques jours, il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à conduire les grosses berlines de Drago, railler ses confrères inexpérimentés ou encore se moquer gentiment d'Hermione. L'idée même de narguer Drago à propos de la professeur de littérature ne lui paraissait plus aussi attirante. Et lorsqu'il observait Luna ainsi, sans que l'idée de cesser ne pointe jamais à l'horizon, il lui semblait que le paradis était une place sur terre, à ses côtés.

Son corps lui hurlait de tendre la main. Lentement, sans aucun bruit, il s'approcha d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus doux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Un délicieux parfum lui parvint. Il lui évoquait une infinité de choses, sans qu'il ne puisse placer de mot dessus.

Luna ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pour la toute première fois, elle le vit véritablement.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _L'histoire vient du film Blue Valentine._


	7. Like you used to

_Me revoilà après deux mois d'absence. Vous vous doutez bien que j'avais de multiples raisons de me plonger ainsi dans un silence radio, raisons qui ne regardent que moi. Enfin tout ce qui compte, c'est ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes même si je me doute qu'elles vous brûlent les yeux. Je vous souhaite aussi de bonnes fêtes !_

_Merci à clelia, Virginie, Anemone Onze, Walkie, PouleauPotter, invisible smile, JustanotherTime, Flamby, pitouloulou_

_Like you used to - Kidnap Kid_

* * *

><p><strong><span>7<span>**

**Like you used to**

- Il pleut.

Était-elle condamnée à parler de la météo avec une personne qui ne lui répondrait jamais ? N'ouvrirait-il jamais les yeux, aucun éclair de compréhension ne viendrait-il les éclairer ? Aucun fil ne s'emparerait-il de ses membres pour les animer, ramenant ce corps inerte à la vie durant ne serait-ce que quelques instants ? Il n'y avait qu'elle, si vivante, lui, si mort. Et la pluie. Et la lumière crue des néons.

Et puis il y avait cette odeur dérangeante. Celle de la mort. Elle s'accrochait aux murs, se faufilait telle une bête malveillante dans les chambres, s'insinuant dans les lits de telle sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse l'y déloger. Hermione avait peur que cette odeur imprègne le corps de Ron. Elle refusait que quiconque l'emporte loin de ce monde. Car il en faisait encore partie. Aucune tombe ne portait son nom et bien que ce lit ait une allure de cercueil, des chances infimes qu'il refasse surface subsistaient, permettant à Hermione de continuer sa vie. Plus ou moins normalement.

Normal. Voilà un autre mot qui sonnait étrange à ces oreilles. Normal. Anormal. Il suffisait de rajouter une simple lettre, un minuscule petit a, et le cours de sa vie s'en retrouvait totalement bouleversé.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que Londres était une ville triste. Une brume constante la recouvre, le ciel semble toujours habité d'un chagrin inconsolable, et ce désespoir s'abat en fine goutte sur les gens. Les éclaircies sont si rares.

Hermione retint une larme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Beaucoup disaient que c'était mal. Qu'il fallait exprimer ses émotions. Le problème, c'était qu'Hermione avait peu à peu oublié comment faire.

- J'aimerais te dire que le soleil brille. Un rayon aurait réchauffé ta joue. Elle est toujours si froide.

Hermione se préoccupait certainement trop des autres. La totalité de ce qu'elle entreprenait était destiné à aider les autres. Peut-être finirait-elle par disparaître totalement derrière ce besoin de venir en aide, annihilée par cette attitude qui ne lui donnait aucune satisfaction égoïste.

- La météo est si cruelle, conclue-t-elle.

Elle referma son manteau et quitta la chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir, espérant vainement que Blaise Zabini en surgirait d'un côté, un paquet de friandise à la main. Mais il n'était nulle part.

Cette idée la ramena à Vincent, ainsi qu'à l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu quelques jours auparavant. Elle savait qu'elle devait se rapprocher de Blaise pour atteindre Drago. Pourquoi lui précisément ? Le mystère restait entier. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, une chevelure flamboyante attira son attention. Sa première réaction fut de se blottir contre le mur, disparaissant ainsi à la vue de la jeune femme qui discutait avec un groupe d'infirmières.

Elle se tenait de profil vis-à-vis d'Hermione. La partie de son visage visible était inexpressive. Mais sous cette couche de marbre, Hermione parvenait encore à discerner un orage annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

La respiration de la brune s'était coupée, comme si Ginny pouvait l'entendre à cette distance. Elle réalisa brutalement l'étrangeté et le ridicule de la situation. Elle était là, à se cacher d'une femme qu'elle considérait encore comme sa sœur. Les frères et sœurs ne se disputaient-ils pas également ?

Ce fut cette pensée qui la poussa à rejoindre le petit groupe, silencieuse et attentive. Ginny ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant d'achever sa conversation.

- Merci, j'irai voir tout ça en sortant d'ici.

Les infirmières hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent lentement. Ginny fit alors face à Hermione. Un silence flotta entre elles, quelques instants seulement avant que la brune ne le rompe :

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit platement Ginny.

Un salut dénué d'émotions, qui cachait pourtant une vague de sentiments contradictoires. Aucune ne parvenait à formuler les mots qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Ces excuses, ces plaintes, criées ou chuchotées étaient comme bloqués par une barrière de ressentiment. De regret ?

- Ils vont le transférer dans un endroit plus approprié. Ils craignent qu'il ne se réveille jamais et préfèrent le placer dans un centre spécialisé. Et puis… il faut aussi libérer de la place.

- Je comprends, répliqua Hermione tandis que son cœur partait en morceaux.

- Moi aussi, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de souhaiter qu'il reste ici.

- Avoir le sentiment qu'il se réveillera bientôt ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus l'expression de ce qu'elles ressentaient toute deux au fond d'elles-mêmes.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, approuva Ginny.

Ginny glissa sa main dans son sac, sembla vouloir y prendre quelque chose, se ravisa, puis fourra à nouveau sa main dans une poche en cuir. Elle en ressortit un carton d'invitation d'une douce couleur crème. Hermione comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait mais prit tout de même la peine de le lire.

- Le 11 janvier ? C'est dans deux mois, remarqua-t-elle, l'étonnement faisant fluctuer sa voix.

- Je sais, on n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

Cette fois, face à ce bonheur qui n'était pas le sien, Hermione resta muette. Elle caressa lentement le carton, appréciant sa texture lisse et épaisse. Son cœur était vide de toute émotion. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse pour son amie. Seulement… rien. Ce rien était déjà sûrement préférable à une rancœur teintée de jalousie.

- Tu as raison, la vie est si courte, souffla Hermione en glissant le carton dans son sac.

La phrase qu'elle sortit ensuite parue tout droit sorti d'un film. Hermione était actuellement actrice de sa propre vie, se fondant dans la peau d'un personnage qui n'était pas le sien, disant des mots qu'une autre personne aurait prononcés.

- Je viendrai avec plaisir.

Ginny ne put retenir un sourire.

- Je te ferai parvenir ta robe en même temps que celle de Luna, tu auras juste à m'envoyer un message pour me dire s'il elle a besoin de retouche.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Était-ce qu'elle croyait comprendre ?

- Je ne compte pas t'assommer du travail habituel de demoiselle d'honneur. Ni Luna, je ne voudrai pas me retrouver avec des gnomes déguisés en radis le jour de mon mariage. Mais… je pensais que ce serait bien que tu te tiennes près de moi à la cérémonie.

L'emploi du passé interpella quelque peu Hermione, mais elle étira néanmoins ses lèvres en un sourire. Un sourire tout timide, qui peinait encore à s'élargir, retenu par des fils invisibles qui la paralysait. Hermione aurait aimé briser cet écran de glace qui les séparait. Elles évoluaient dans deux mondes différents, Ginny marchant vers un autel tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers un cercueil.

- J'irai voir à quoi ressemblera la nouvelle chambre de Ron, déclara-t-elle brusquement.

En s'éloignant de Ginny, une partie d'elle se détacha. Elle se sentit étrangement légère, mais également brisée. Il était si difficile de savoir quoi faire de sa tristesse.

Dehors, il pleuvait.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Hermione refit surface, quittant les souterrains surchauffés de Londres. Elle remonta calmement la rue de Moscou, s'arrêtant au niveau de sa maison rose. Mais au moment de glisser sa clé dans sa serrure, elle éprouva le besoin de se retourner. Une fenêtre était ouverte chez Blaise. Il était là, sûrement. Prenant son courage à deux mains et inventant une multitude de raisons de lui rendre visite, elle s'approcha de sa porte noire et la frappa à l'aide du lourd battant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, elle ne s'en inquiéta pourtant pas. Blaise Zabini n'était pas le genre de personne à se presser. Il finit cependant par entrouvrir la porte, dans une attitude des plus suspectes.

- T'inquiète, ce n'est que moi, pas la police, soupira Hermione.

Il ouvrit plus largement la porte.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, rétorqua-t-il en la faisant rapidement entrer et refermant d'un coup sec la porte derrière elle.

- Je ne croyais jamais t'entendre dire cela, persifla-t-elle.

Son expression soucieuse l'interpella.

- Tu as des soucis ?

- Oui. Mais fait comme si je t'avais répondu non.

Hermione huma l'air mais ne décela aucun subtil parfum d'encens.

- Tu as besoin d'un service ? s'enquit Blaise en lissant le col de sa chemise.

- Non. Je suppose que je m'ennuyais.

- Donc tu es venue, conclut-il.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Tant que tu es accro à rien d'autre que moi, ricana-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, tu es aussi nocif qu'un kilo de coke.

- Merci.

Il disparut derrière une porte. En le suivant Hermione découvrit une cuisine. Il était étrange d'imaginer Blaise allait et venir entre ses placards et ces plans de travail. L'image de lui en train de cuisiner était quelque peu ridicule. Tout ce qu'elle le voyait volontiers cuisiner, c'était une poudre d'une blancheur de craie.

- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- En tout cas t'as l'air crevée, quelque chose me dit que tu n'aurais pas du sortir hier soir.

Elle resta muette. Elle releva les yeux seulement lorsqu'il posa une tasse de café fumant devant elle.

- Dame Trude ? Sérieusement ? Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire que cet endroit n'est absolument pas recommandable, et que se jeter dans la gueule du loup de la sorte aurait pu te couter très cher…

-… du moins si je n'étais pas tombée sur Drago, coupa-t-elle.

- Exactement. C'est un vrai miracle qu'il y soit allé, il évite en général ce genre de rassemblement.

- Je parie qu'il les trouve indignes de lui.

- Disons plutôt qu'il est toujours très occupé.

- Votre chef lui donne plus de travail qu'à toi ?

Blaise ralentit ses mouvements. Le lait qu'il versa sur ses miel pops clapota légèrement contre le bol. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione crut avoir Luna en face d'elle. Si ce n'est que Luna avait tendance à prendre le sol de sa cuisine pour un bol.

- C'est à peu près ça, murmura prudemment Blaise.

- Il n'a pas de nom votre chef ?

- Si, comme tout le monde.

Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, Hermione toussota avec insistance.

- Certains l'appellent le serpent.

L'image d'une langue fourchue et de deux yeux à la pupille allongée s'imposa dans l'esprit de la brune.

- Personne ne sait qui il est vraiment ?

- Quelques personnes, mais tu n'as certainement pas à le savoir.

- Donc si j'insiste pour que tu me révèles son identité, je ne recevrai aucune réponse, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Blaise mâcha lentement ses céréales. Le bruit de ses mastications diminuait peu à peu, avant qu'il ne reprenne une nouvelle bouchée. Alors tout recommençait. Bruit. Mastications. Bruit. Mastications.

- Tu comprends, ce serait pas mal que je puisse le remercier pour le tableau qu'il m'a offert. Et aussi lui demander pourquoi il s'est retrouvé accroché à mon plafond.

Blaise fit tourner un miel pops dans sa cuillère. Hermione comprit vite qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine quand elle se stoppa, s'adossant quelques instants à la chambranle.

- Tu remercieras ton ami blond de m'avoir ramené hier, c'était plutôt gentil, et étonnant, de sa part.

Elle s'en alla en silence, laissant Blaise en tête à tête avec ses céréales. Il n'avait jamais aimé les miel pops. Mais ces derniers temps, il trouvait ces petites boules croustillantes bien plus attirantes. Il les imaginait s'envoler dans une danse joyeuse et retomber tout aussi légèrement, avec douceur, grâce et…

- Tu ne devrais pas manger ces saletés, tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de calories qu'elles contiennent, déclara une voix glaciale.

Une brune venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, ses cheveux coupés court encadrant un visage aux traits qui la rapprochait plus d'une équation géométrique que l'heureux résultat de l'œuvre de Dame Nature. Tout était strict chez elle, de ses cheveux parfaitement lisses, à la couleur unie, sans mèche plus claire que l'autre. Son haut noir, son pantalon à coupe droite, son sac d'un vert sombre. Tout était étudié au millimètre près, rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard. À cela s'ajoutait une expression incroyablement hautaine.

- Pansy, c'est si bon de te voir en ce jour de pluie, ironisa Blaise.

Elle scruta la table de cuisine, se demandant certainement s'il elle pouvait prendre le risque d'y poser son sac sans qu'il ne soit attaqué par trop de bactéries. L'endroit ne parut pas lui convenir car elle adopta un visage suffisant et garda son sac serré contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Drago t'a encore jeté ?

- J'ai croisé une fille à la tignasse horrible, j'en ai eu mal aux yeux. C'était qui ?

- Pansy Parkinson s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, ricana Blaise. Tu devrais prendre un bol de miel pops pour fêter ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière qu'elle seul était capable de faire, faisant passer par ce geste tant d'exaspération qu'une personne normalement constituée se serait sentie immédiatement gênée. Mais pas Blaise.

- Elle n'avait pas la tête, ou plutôt les cheveux, d'une de tes conquêtes habituelles. Et elle était bien plus vêtue que les autres. Il est normal que je me pose des questions.

- Tu n'as pas à me surveiller, tu le sais très bien.

- On n'est jamais trop prudents, murmura Pansy en étudiant l'un de ses ongles peint en rouge, un rouge si sombre que ses doigts semblaient avoir été plongé dans le sang.

- Ce serait donc plus prudent si je ne te disais pas son nom. Sache juste qu'elle n'est pas un problème, rien comparé à ce qui nous préoccupe actuellement.

Pansy ne put qu'approuver. Comme si ce rappel venait d'alourdir le poids qu'elle portait déjà sur ses épaules, elle s'installa sur une chaise, exposant ainsi son pantalon haute couture à une quantité incalculable de germes.

- J'ai déjà appelé Drago ce matin, je lui ai fait un résumé de la situation, il m'a ordonné de poursuivre cette affaire avec toi. J'aurai bien protesté, mais notre serpent me semblait d'ores et déjà assez tendu ces derniers temps.

- Quelle affaire ?

- Crabbe a disparu.

- Cet idiot a dû se perdre.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se serait jamais perdu seul. Goyle et lui sont toujours fourré ensemble, je crois même qu'on a du leur donner un unique cerveau qu'ils se partagent. Mais hier soir, Goyle était chez Dame Trude, sans Crabbe. Et depuis, on n'a plus aucune nouvelle de lui.

- Et voilà maintenant que Pansy Parkinson s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, c'est du LSD qui tombe du ciel ou suis-je en train de rêver ? railla Blaise.

Elle lui aurait volontiers donné un coup derrière la tête avec son sac à main si elle n'avait pas eu peur de salir ce même sac à main.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais avec tout ce qu'il passe en ce moment, on a tous intérêt à rester souder.

Elle eut un frisson de dégout, certainement dû à l'idée d'être soudée à une personne telle que Crabbe. Une vibration se fit entendre depuis le sac de Pansy. Cette dernière y glissa sa main et en sortit un portable noir dont elle prit rapidement l'appel après avoir lu le nom avec perplexité.

- Goyle ? Tu veux quoi ?

- C'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe, marmonna Blaise en prenant une nouvelle cuillère de ses céréales.

Cette fois elle ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un coup de sac.

- C'est une blague ? … Je ne te demande pas de rire idiot, c'était rhétorique ! … Non je ne t'expliquerai pas le sens de ce mot… Oui il est avec moi…

Blaise se redressa.

- …Il est…

Pansy contempla son bol de céréales.

- …non il n'est pas occupé, je te le passe. Ne le salies pas, invectiva-t-elle en lui passant son téléphone de mauvaise grâce.

Zabini lécha consciencieusement sa cuillère et prit l'appareil. Son visage passa par plusieurs expressions, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Pansy. Il parut d'abord ennuyé, avant d'être surpris, puis à nouveau ennuyé.

- Non, rentre chez toi, on s'en occupe, conclut-il en raccrochant.

Il tendit le téléphone à la brune.

- Qu'entends-tu par on ? s'informa-t-elle.

- Toi et moi. On a du boulot.

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs instants et dirent en même temps :

- Génial.

Pansy fut la première à se lever, jetant plus que déposant délicatement le bol de céréales de Zabini dans son évier et le tirant par le bras.

- J'avais pas fini ! se plaignit-il.

- Dépêches-toi de te changer, je refuse de m'afficher avec ça, coupât-elle.

Blaise songeait encore à ces paroles en boutonnant sa chemise. Il en avait mise une d'un jaune intense. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce choix. À vrai dire, il ne s'expliquait pas grand-chose depuis quelque temps. Surtout le fait que son meilleur ami, le même insensible qui avait brisé le cœur de tant de filles qu'il en avait perdu le compte, se soit hier préoccupé de la sécurité d'une furie brune. Il ne s'expliquait également pas la déception qu'il avait ressentie en entendant la voix de Goyle à travers le portable. Même après un passage sur les ondes elle restait toujours aussi nasillarde. Maintenant, il était obligé de courir dans Londres toute la journée avec une femme qu'il n'aimait que de loin. De très loin. Sur un autre continent par exemple. Lui qui avait espéré faire un tour dans la boutique de Luna, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à ranger dans les rayons les nouveaux articles déjantés qu'elle avait un don pour dénicher. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour croire qu'un bonnet de douche qui imitait le bruit d'un canard puisse être utile.

- Tu crois que je peux davantage m'afficher avec un toi comme ça ? marmonna Pansy en le voyant revenir. J'aurai l'impression de me trimballer un canari toute la journée, déclara-t-elle en désignant sa chemise jaune vif.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois noir.

- Au travail ! lançât-elle en prenant place côté passager d'une longue berline cuivrée. Ce n'est pas la voiture de Drago ? questionna-t-elle lorsque Blais l'eut rejoint.

- Ça l'est, confirma-t-il.

- Il n'a jamais voulu que je lui emprunte une voiture, gémis Pansy.

Blaise eut un sourire fugace. Seul lui avait le droit de poser ses mains sur le volant d'une des nombreuses précieuses voitures de Drago, et ce depuis déjà plus de sept ans, alors qu'ils quittaient tout deux sans se retourner la ville de Miami.

- Où est entreposée la précédente livraison ? interrogea Blaise.

Il sortit son portable et après y avoir entré un nombre incalculable de mots de passe, répondit :

- Entrepôt 69.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

- Drago a un humour pourri, déclara Pansy.

Elle se remit à pianoter sur son portable à une vitesse vertigineuse, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impression Blaise qui faillit renverser un passant en se concentrant sur les mains habiles de la brune.

- T'as des doigts magiques ou bien ?

Pansy émit un petit rire.

- C'est ce que me disait souvent Drago.

Elle paraissait si satisfaite de sa dernière remarque que Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Puis il t'a plaqué.

Il récolta un regard assassin qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

- Mènes-nous à l'entrepôt 69 sans écraser personne et j'envisagerais de ne pas te réduire en bouilli à la première occasion.

- C'est demandé si gentiment, répliqua Blaise en prenant un nouveau tournant.

Il faisait jour depuis plusieurs heures, le soleil était d'ores et déjà son zénith en cette froide journée du mercredi 4 novembre. Cependant, ce dernier était désormais masqué par une épaisse couche de nuages. La pluie qui s'était abattue plus tôt sur Londres se changerait certainement en neige et recouvrirait la ville d'un manteau blanc. Des enfants sortiront jouer dans les rues, sous les regards bienveillants de leurs parents. C'était ce à quoi penser Pansy en regardant le ciel. À ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, plus jeune, elle aussi. Seulement rien ne s'était passé ainsi. Elle qui avait toujours tout eu sous contrôle, qui ne laissait aucun détail lui échapper, elle n'avait jamais eu une réelle emprise sur son passé.

Blaise la sortie de ses pensées en claquant la portière. Il avait rabattu sa capuche sur son visage pour éviter les caméras de surveillance. Pansy fit de même et masqua même le bas de son visage avec un foulard hors de prix. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Il était quasiment vide. Seul un empilement de boîte en carton l'occupait. Il y en avait plusieurs dizaines et toute contenait une matière blanche contenue dans du plastique comme le constata Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil dans une boîte.

- Une tonne de cocaïne, comme prévu, déclarât-elle.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On attends.

Blaise soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? reprit Pansy.

- Goyle a reçu un appel de Crabbe, on devrait être à sa recherche.

- On sait tous très bien que ce n'est pas Crabbe qui a passé l'appel. D'ailleurs on n'a pas non plus besoin de le chercher, il viendra certainement à nous.

- Certainement pas ici, avec un peu de chance, ils ne savent pas encore dans quel entrepôt on conserve notre stock.

- Seulement on est sûrs de rien alors on joue les gardes du corps d'une tonne de coke jusqu'à ce que Drago nous envoie ailleurs.

Blaise s'assit dos contre les cartons.

- Il aimait bien ton professionnalisme.

Pansy haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

- Drago je veux dire.

- Oui, eh bien il faut croire qu'il a fini par en avoir marre.

Le silence s'installa. Seul l'agaçant bruit du jeu de Blaise venait le perturber. Il tapotait sur l'écran de son portable comme un forcené. Il était plongé dans une intense concentration, comme si son destin dépendant de l'issue de ce stupide jeu à l'énervante musique. Elle avait déjà trouvé Drago dans cette situation. Une fois seulement. Il faisait bien trop attention à son apparence, bien plus que Blaise. À l'époque, elle croyait encore qu'elle n'était qu'une simple secrétaire qui sortait avec son chef. Elle fermait les yeux sur les actions de ce même chef. Elle s'était forgée un avenir parfait, dans lequel elle remonterait une allée bordée de fleur dans une longue robe blanche pour porter à la fin de la journée le nom de Pansy Malfoy. Elle avait eu besoin de se persuader que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu le droit à ne serait-ce qu'une perspective du bonheur. Elle s'était prise à croire que fonder une famille avec un homme qu'elle idéalisait serait possible, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité d'avenir pour elle. Évidemment, cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Elle n'était qu'une secrétaire, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Célibataire, obligée de passer les prochaines heures avec un idiot concentré sur son jeu vidéo à garder une tonne de coke qu'elle ne consommerait pas. Accablée par cette vérité qui lui tordait le ventre, elle s'installa au côté de Blaise et sortit elle aussi son portable.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Puis nous avons songé à vos investissements aux Bahamas, vous avez deux entrepôts qui sont actuellement vides, il serait bon d'en transformer un pour en faire une boite de nuit. Je suis sûr que cette idée ravira beaucoup de gens, dont vous, cela donnerait également une image festive de la famille Malfoy…

Drago songea aux pilules que sa mère avalait par centaines, au feu devant lequel s'était tenu son père des années auparavant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Tellement festif.

- Je m'en fous.

Son attaché de presse se tut enfin. Il laissa tomber l'affiche qu'il avait entrepris de dérouler et articula difficilement :

- Je comprends, appelez-moi si vous changez d'avis.

La porte du bureau se referma avec un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il paraissait évident qu'il ne comprenait pas son employeur. Personne ne comprenait jamais ses brusques changements d'humeur. Mais contrairement aux autres jours, Drago n'avait cette fois-ci aucune envie de s'en amuser. Il n'avait d'ailleurs nulle envie d'être ici, derrière ce bureau trop grand, dans cette pièce trop grande. Peu importe le temps qu'il y passait, depuis quand il l'avait acquis, jamais il ne s'y sentirait chez lui. Il n'avait envie de rien si ce n'est claquer cette même porte que son attaché de presse venait de franchir, rentrer chez lui, s'emparer d'un pinceau et se noyer dans sa peinture jusqu'à oublier que le mot vie à un sens. Il était épuisé, las de se réveiller tous les matins avec ce même ennui. Un ennui qui ne le quittait pas, jamais. Il s'immisçait en lui tel un virus mesquin, dévastant tout sur son passage, s'accrochant à lui pour ne plus le quitter.

Mais depuis quelque temps, il n'avait plus le droit de satisfaire ses envies. Il ne pouvait même plus y songer. La moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale.

Ça avait commencé il y a six mois. Par d'insignifiants petits signes. Puis il y avait eu quelques sabotages, des trahisons. La félonie s'était propagée jusqu'à ses plus proches subordonnées. C'était à partir de ce moment que Drago Malfoy avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il avait restreint le nombre de ses employées, diminuait les effectifs de l'organisation. N'étaient désormais véritablement proche de lui que Pansy et Blaise. Blaise en tant que bras droit, le soutenant dans chaque affaire, et Pansy se révélant indispensable dans son rôle d'assistante, toute aussi apte à livrer un café qu'à faire exploser un concurrent. Sans eux, il ne s'en serait certainement pas sorti. Il ne s'en sortirait pas pour ce qui risquait de suivre. Car il savait que quelque chose allait venir. L'ennemi encore sans visage, sans nom, préparait un coup qui ne serait que le début d'une longue série.

Il glissa une clé dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un document. Il ne contenait que quelques feuilles, dont une sur laquelle n'était inscrite qu'un nom :

_Denis Atkins_

Drago tapa le nom sur Google. Le premier lien donnait sur une liste de professeur de l'université de Londres. Selon cette liste, Atkins enseignait les sciences. Curieux d'en apprendre plus, Drago quitta son bureau en claquant sa porte, jeta sa veste sur son épaule et rejoignit sa voiture.

Il ne mit pas de musique. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la radio. Il détestait les voix sublimées, modifiées, des chanteurs portés par un succès commercial, haïssait le fait de devoir écouter la même chanson que tant d'autres gens, et ce sans pouvoir choisir. Alors il avait choisi le silence. D'habitude, Blaise était assis à ses côtés, conduisant tandis que lui regardait par la fenêtre. Seulement, Blaise était actuellement bloqué dans un entrepôt. L'idée qu'ils doivent y rester jusqu'à recevoir des ordres contraires en compagnie de Pansy amusait le blond au plus haut point.

Le Birbeck College possédait une façade en verre sur laquelle se reflétait le ciel. C'est devant cette académie au sein de laquelle se pressaient de nombreux scientifiques que s'arrêta Drago, certain d'y trouver le professeur Atkins.

Le hall de l'université était presque vide. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que quinze heures, la majorité des élèves devait ainsi être en cours. Cela lui rappelait quelque peu les années qu'il avait lui-même passées en tant qu'étudiant. Il avait reçu un enseignement en commerce international, se spécialisant dans le conseil en stratégie et dans la finance de manière plus générale. Il avait quitté les bancs d'Oxford à vingt-deux ans, diplôme en poche. Il se souvint encore de ce jour où Blaise s'était arrêté devant la façade de la prestigieuse école. Lui avait choisi de se passer de diplôme, accomplissant déjà les missions que lui confiait son ami blond. Blaise, au volant de la voiture empruntée à Drago, n'avait pas eu un sourire. Chacun d'eux savait ce que le diplôme que tenait Malfoy signifiait. Il signifiait qu'il était temps de reprendre le flambeau, que plus rien ne pourrait désormais l'empêcher de diriger l'héritage des Malfoy, peu importe quelle forme prendrait cet héritage. Alors c'était ce qu'il avait fait, et ce depuis quatre ans. Il avait maintenant vingt-six ans, marchait dans les pas de son père et de son grand-père avant lui, suivant un chemin que d'autres avait tracé pour lui.

- Où puis-je trouver le professeur Atkins ? demanda-t-il à une secrètraire à moitié assoupie.

Elle se réveilla brusquement en entendant la voix grave du jeune homme et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant certainement si un ange venait de tomber du ciel.

- Atkins ? répéta-t-elle bêtement.

- Oui, le professeur, il travaille toujours ici n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna son siège vers son ordinateur puis stoppa son geste juste au-dessus de son clavier, revenant tout aussi rapidement vers Malfoy.

- Salle 107, aile droite, son bureau est à l'arrière. Vous avez de la chance, il n'a actuellement pas cours.

- Merci.

Drago ne lui avait accordé aucun sourire mais la secrétaire n'en resta pas moins béate d'admiration.

Après avoir emprunté un escalier et tournait dans quelques couloirs, Drago trouva la salle 107. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, pénétrant dans une salle de cours composé de tabouret en fer et de plan de travail immaculé. Une odeur indescriptible régnait dans le laboratoire, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amande. Des bruits provenant de l'arrière-salle attirèrent son attention. Il entrouvrit lentement la porte et vit un homme de dos. Malingre, il portait une blouse qui flottait autour de lui. Quand il se retourna, Drago put voir qu'il portait des lunettes de protection. L'ensemble lui donnait l'air d'un scientifique fou. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et ouvrit largement la porte, stoppant l'homme en blouse blanche.

- Professeur Atkins ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Vous trouver a été d'une simplicité déconcertante, murmura Drago en entrant davantage dans le pièce.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Ce sera rapide, j'aimerais juste que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi en cherchant dans d'anciens dossiers j'ai trouvé une liste de cinq noms, et pourquoi le vôtre était le seul à ne pas être rayé.

- Je ne sais rien ! s'exclama soudainement Atkins.

- Kristoff, Greer, Combes, Smith, tous des scientifiques, tous morts. Sauf vous.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont morts.

- J'ai des doutes. Par contre, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que vous avez un lien avec eux. Lequel ?

Il s'était approché d'Atkins, le menaçant de son regard de glace.

- Ne me mêlez pas à ça.

- Vous y êtes déjà mêlé, ne me forcez pas à y mêlez également votre fille.

Le visage du professeur se décomposa.

- J'ai appris qu'elle était ici elle aussi, en tant qu'étudiante. Une future scientifique, comme son père. Je trouverai certainement ça mignon si je n'avais pas actuellement vie de vous planter mon couteau dans la tempe.

Cette fois, Atkins perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- Ils avaient besoin d'un scientifique…

- Qui ils ? reprit Drago.

- Je ne connais pas leur nom, il y avait une femme avec de longs cheveux emmêlés. Un homme portant une barbe, un autre qui lui ressemblait mais en plus jeune, avec le nez cassé. Les trois étaient bruns.

- Que voulaient-ils ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils avaient…

-…besoin d'un scientifique, oui j'ai compris. Je suppose que les autres ont refusé de collaborer, le choix s'est donc porté sur vous.

Atkins tremblait de peur. Il laissa tomber le tube à essai qu'il serrait avec force depuis l'arrivée de Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

Le regard du professeur se fit plus fuyant.

- Et c'est quoi cette odeur ?

La question resta en suspens plusieurs secondes. Cette forte odeur d'amande, Drago était certain de l'avoir déjà senti quelque part. Brutalement, un souvenir lui revint, il s'empara de la blouse du professeur et reprit :

- À qui est-ce destiné ?

Atkins mit plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher un nom :

- Londubat.

Drago le relâcha et quitta en trombe la salle de cours. Tandis qu'il rejoignait sa voiture au pas de course, il sortit son téléphone portable et appela Blaise. Ce dernier décrocha après la troisième sonnerie.

- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas à l'entrepôt, dit Drago de but en blanc.

- Je ne suis pas à l'entrepôt, répondit Blaise.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Malfoy en s'installant derrière son volant.

- Oui, je suis partie chercher des cafés, l'autre commençait à me taper sur le système.

- Pansy y est toujours ? coupa brutalement Drago.

- Ouaip, elle n'était pas très ravie de devoir monter la garde seule mais au moins je ne pourrai plus envahir son espace vitale avec mes microbes. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit je crois, elle criait tellement.

- Fais-la sortir de là, tout de suite.

Quand Blaise reprit la parole, le ton de sa voix avait changé du tout en tout. Il était désormais empli d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Drago ?

- Il est fort probable que notre dernière livraison ne contient pas de la cocaïne mais du C-4.

Un silence lui répondit.

- Fais-la sortir. Maintenant, ordonna Malfoy avant de raccrocher et de se mettre en route vers l'adresse qu'il avait dénichée en entrant le nom de Londubat dans ses fichiers.

1 rue des bouleaux. Ou autrement dit, l'adresse d'un centre d'hospitalisation à longue durée, l'établissement Willis.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Pansy poussa à nouveau un long soupir. Cette fois, elle éteignit son portable et le rangea dans son sac à main en cuir vert. Elle en avait assez de ces jeux stupides. Elle était Pansy Parkinson bon sang, elle avait mieux à faire que passer son temps dans un entrepôt à moitié vide avec un idiot accro à Candy Crush. Quant à elle, elle avait supprimé toutes les applications de jeux il y a quelques instants. Un portable n'était après tout pas fait pour jouer. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce que pensait Zabini, étant donné le nombre astronomique d'applications qui s'affichait sur son écran.

- Où trouves-tu le temps d'y jouer ? s'exaspéra Pansy.

- J'ai toujours un peu de temps libre, répondit-il faiblement, en pleine concentration.

- C'est ça, on voit bien que c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot ici.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai.

- Mais Pansy, tu aimes travailler !

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me lever à six heures chaque dimanche ? Comme chaque jour de la semaine ?

Blaise resta de marbre pendant quelques instants avant de tenter :

- C'est bon pour le teint.

Pansy soupira à nouveau.

- Si ça continue, je vais me transformer en cadavre. Et je vais attraper des boutons à force de m'inquiéter.

Le visage de Blaise se contracta dans une expression de dégoût.

- Ce sera de ta faute, acheva Pansy.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je suis très occupé.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ?

Blaise mit quelque temps avant de répondre.

- Je travaille dans une boutique.

Il songeait bien évidemment à la boutique de Luna. Ce qu'il omettait de préciser, c'était qu'il n'y était pas allé plus d'une fois et qu'aider consistait pour lui à regarder Luna ranger les rayons. Mais il l'aurait aidé aujourd'hui ! Seulement, Pansy avait débarqué à l'improviste (comme toujours car Blaise ne voulait bien sûr jamais la voir chez lui) et l'avait embarqué dans ces histoires de drogues. Histoire qui le concernait tout autant, mais c'était actuellement un détail qu'il préférait oublier.

- Tu ne reçois aucun payement pour ça. Pas de paiement, pas de salaire. Pas de salaire, pas de boulot, conclut Pansy.

- Comment tu sais que je ne suis pas payé ? s'étonna Blaise.

Pansy poussa un cri de frustration.

- Figures-toi qu'en plus de devoir répondre aux moindres exigences de Drago, je m'occupe aussi de payer tes factures ! Ça fait quatre ans que je m'en charge, tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte ? Tu croyais peut-être qu'elles se payaient toute seule ?

- Oui, répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Pansy explosa, l'accablant d'une multitude de noms qui ne seront pas retranscrits ici. Blaise cessa de jouer et se leva lentement, médusé par temps de violence. Penser qu'une femme aussi stricte et classe que Parkinson puisse connaître tant d'insulte… Elle ne cessera jamais de le surprendre.

Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la porte de l'entrepôt et déclara avant de s'enfuir :

- Je vais chercher des cafés !

Pansy mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Cet homme allait la tuer. Lui et Drago, ils étaient comme des démons, des virus qui usaient sa patience, son temps, son énergie, tout ce qui la rendait vivante. Elle finirait brisée, écrasée par la charge de travail qu'ils lui imposaient. Et tout ça à cause de deux imbéciles heureux.

Elle sortit une lime à ongles de son sac et s'appliqua à les tailler, faisant les cent pas non loin des cartons emplis de cocaïne. Elle reçut un premier message alors qu'elle limait son majeur. Cela la laissait tout d'abord indifférente mais elle sortit finalement son portable en entendant qu'un deuxième message venait de rejoindre sa boîte de réception. Les deux sms venaient de Blaise. Chacun n'était constitué que d'un mot. Le premier était Pansy. Le second carton. Intriguée, elle s'approcha des cartons et en ouvrit un à l'aide d'un petit poignard qu'elle gardait toujours dans une poche intérieure. Elle n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange en arrivant, pourquoi Blaise voulait qu'elle s'intéresse de nouveau aux cartons ? Elle entendit la sonnette signifiant qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message. Elle ne regarda pas tout de suite et ouvrit largement une boite, plantant son couteau dans le plastique qui entourait la poudre. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas de la poudre. Elle plongea ses doigts manucurés dans la matière malléable blanche, semblable à de l'argile. Une forte odeur d'amande lui parvint. Elle se saisit brusquement de son portable et lut le dernier message :

C-4.

Poignard à la main, elle bondit sur ses pieds et courût vers la sortie, son cœur menaçant d'exploser. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte de l'entrepôt avant qu'un bruit semblable à un coup de canon retentisse.

Le monde vola en éclat.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Elle marchait le long d'une route déserte. Presque aucune trace de roue ne venait marquer la terre du chemin. C'était comme si jamais personne ne venait ici. L'endroit, à l'orée d'une forêt luxuriante, paraissait désolé, lieu maudit au cœur d'un paradis sylvestre. Une brève éclaircie vint illuminer les quelques feuilles mordorées qui s'accrochaient encore aux arbres. De minuscules perles d'eau en tombaient, vestige de la dernière pluie. Elles éclataient au sol, résonnant aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme une douce mélodie. La terre était un immense piano, chaque goutte venant y apportait sa voix, contribuant à donner vie à cet endroit merveilleux.

Hermione s'arrêta près d'un banc. C'était ici que prenait fin le chemin. Le bâtiment qui lui faisait face était d'une blancheur sans tache, comme taillées dans le roc. Le contraste qu'il créait avec la forêt pleine de vie était saisissant. Lui était si dur, si froid, si mort. L'établissement Willis, un centre d'hospitalisation à longue durée, le centre du sommeil comme l'appelaient certains médecins qu'Hermione avait croisés dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle s'imagina sans peine ceux du centre. De longs murs blancs, éclairés par la lumière crue des néons. Des chambres toutes identiques, sans cadre photo aux murs. Des fleurs sans parfum dans les vases, un mobilier aux formes géométrique, une atmosphère glaciale. Quel était l'intérêt de créer un endroit chaleureux ? Comment des gens plongés dans un coma végétatif pouvaient-ils y être sensibles ?

Le centre Willis. C'était ce qui était inscrit en lettres noires au-dessus de la porte de verre. Il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait également un message, dominant l'entrée tel un chien des enfers.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il lui sembla que le ciel se mettait à pleurer. Ou bien était-ce ses yeux qui se brouillaient ? Peu lui importait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le message inscrit sur le panneau. Noir sur blanc. Un assemblage de lettres sombres sur un fond d'une blancheur irréelle. Et dans ces deux mots, elles semblaient voir deux yeux qui la transperçaient, lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout prenait alors une allure de fin. Le soleil laisserait éternellement place à la lune, les nuits s'étirèrent en longueur. C'était probablement fini. Elle aurait simplement souhaité ne pas être la première à partir. Ce n'était pas la peur qui la faisait penser ainsi, davantage l'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas les changements qui s'opérait elle, elle aurait aimé saisir ce fugace instant où tout avait basculé, le retenir éternellement dans le creux de ses mains. Mais c'était probablement fini.

Le message l'observait toujours. Neuf lettres qui la faisaient sentir si seule. Isolée ainsi du monde, elle aurait pu disparaître dans un nuage de poussière et se laisser porter par les vents. Nul ne l'aurait remarqué. Perdue dans ce désespoir, elle songea qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir serrer la main de quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle, et le message placardé sur le mur du centre. Alors elle leva à nouveau les yeux et murmura le message qui accueillait les nouveaux patients.

- Mourir ici.

* * *

><p><em>* Je précise que j'ignore si le C4, qui est un explosif au passage, sent l'amande. Enfin selon Homeland, c'est le cas. J'ai enfin trouvé une utilité à toutes les séries que je regarde<em>.


	8. I wanna be Yours

_On va passer les habituelles excuses dues à mon retard. Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition, il est donc plus court que les autres et dans tous les cas, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres en moyenne plus courts, peut-être que cela m'aidera à poster plus fréquemment. _

_Merci à PouleauPotter, Flamby, Miss Netis, MademOiselle235463, invisible smile, JustanotherTime._

_Pour la musique, c'est un retour aux classiques : I Wanna be Yours - Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

><p><strong><span>8<span>**

**I wanna be Yours**

Blaise raccrocha et accéléra le pas, pianotant frénétiquement sur son portable. Il fallait prévenir Pansy le plus vite possible. Il n'envoya que trois messages avant de le glisser dans sa poche et de se mettre à courir, laissant définitivement tomber les cafés au sol. Le liquide chaud s'y répandit en une mare sombre. Blaise n'y prêta aucune attention, tout ce qui importait à cet instant c'était la porte de l'entrepôt 69 qui venait juste de s'ouvrir, dévoilant le visage de Pansy. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier son nom.

Il lui sembla que le monde prenait feu, se fissurait pour ne laisser place qu'à un lieu de désolation, perdus entre flamme et débris. Il vit le corps de Pansy être propulsé par la puissance de l'explosion. Il le vit retomber brutalement sur le gravier. Lui-même fut violemment jeté à terre. Ses oreilles sifflaient, c'était comme si on lui avait percé les tympans. Il avait beau cligner des yeux, il était momentanément devenu aveugle. La poussière était partout.

La bête immense faite de pierre qu'était l'entrepôt 69 avait été pulvérisé en un instant, ses murs arrachés, ses côtés déchiquetés, déformés, démembrés. Elle était revenue à son état premier sans passer par le stade de décomposition. D'elle il ne restait désormais plus que des ossements au-dessus desquels flottait des nuages de poussière qui se mouvaient tels des démons rieurs.

Parmi cet enfer reposait un corps, seul témoignage de la vie qui avait habité ces lieux. Blaise s'en approcha du mieux qu'il put, encore totalement déboussolé par l'explosion. Il dégagea un débris afin de libérer un membre pris au piège de la bête défaite. Le visage de Pansy était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Blaise dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour mesurer son pouls. Hébété, il alla même jusqu'à plaquer le côté de son visage contre sa poitrine. Un timide battement lui répondit. Ce battement eut le don de lui redonner espoir. Il se leva si vite que sa tête lui en tourna et téléphona à Drago. Les tonalités ne durèrent pas bien longtemps. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

- C'était du C-4, déclara finalement Blaise.

- Pansy ?

- Elle est vivante.

- Emmène-la à l'hôpital.

- Je suppose que tu ne laisseras pas passer cela.

Son regard glissa sur le paysage désolé qui s'offrait à lui.

- C'est une déclaration de guerre.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Les murs du centre Willis étaient à l'image de l'atmosphère que le bâtiment dégageait. Entièrement blanc, sans défaut, sans tache, rien qui ne puisse rompre avec cette perfection factice. Cet environnement impersonnel ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Hermione songea avec ironie qu'il n'était pas étonnant que peu de patients se réveillent entre ces murs. Qui voudrait quitter un coma sans joie mais également sans peine pour une vie passée ici ? Il n'y avait rien de vécu ici, seulement du dissimulé.

« Mourir ici »

Quelle absurdité.

« Mourir ici »

Quelle réalité.

Sa main caressa le plâtre. C'était comme si ces mots étaient gravés en leur sein, invisible et pourtant bien présent. Les murs hurlaient ces deux mots, répétaient inlassablement, finissant par former une horrible litanie qui se changeait en cri de désespoir.

- Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ?

Une infirmière au visage avenant lui faisait face. Hermione mit quelques instants à retrouver le but précis de sa venue. Cet endroit avait le don de lui faire perdre tout repère, elle qui avait d'habitude un esprit que rien ne pouvait perturber. Les mots franchirent difficilement ses lèvres :

- Je viens visiter la future chambre de mon…ami.

Le regard froid de l'infirmière l'avait fait douter des relations qu'elle entretenait avec Ron. Pourquoi ce doute ? Il était son petit ami. Oui, il l'était. Seulement, il n'était pas son fiancé, pas comme Ginny et Harry. Il n'était pas son mari, pas comme le seraient bientôt Ginny et Harry. Il n'était que son petit ami, aussi peu et autant que cela représente, cela ne changeait rien à sa solitude écrasante.

- Monsieur Ron Weasley je suppose ?

- C'est cela.

- La chambre trois cent six lui est réservée, il faut monter deux étages puis allez à droite. J'espère que l'environnement vous satisfera, bonne journée.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas cadencé, d'une manière telle qu'elle en perdait presque toute humanité. Hermione dédaigna l'ascenseur pour les escaliers, montant rapidement au troisième étage. La hauteur rendait l'endroit encore plus inquiétant. Étrangement, son premier juste fut de se diriger vers une fenêtre et de tenter de l'ouvrir. Elle étouffait ici. L'interstice créait ne dépassait pas les cinq centimètres. Chaque fenêtre menant à l'extérieur était bloquée. En se tordant le cou et en apercevant la distance qui la séparait du sol, Hermione comprit pourquoi ils avaient bloqué les issues.

Elle n'atteignit jamais la chambre destinée à Ron, son attention étant happée par la porte ouverte d'une autre. Elle comportait deux lits dans lesquels reposaient un homme et une femme. Leur regard, perdu dans le vague, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l'homme qui leur faisait face.

Il était plongé dans un silence méditatif. De sa main il caressait sa chevalière d'argent. Il se tourna subitement vers la porte et découvrit Hermione l'observant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent l'espace d'une seconde.

- Granger, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

- Malfoy, répondit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle ignorait si elle était heureuse de le voir. Indifférente était plutôt le mot. Et puis, cette situation était si incongrue. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans la chambre et comme il ne fit rien lui signifiant de partir, elle finit par s'arrêter à ses côtés. Elle maintient cependant une certaine distance entre eux, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Des membres de ta famille ? questionna-t-elle.

- Des inconnus.

Elle lut leur nom sur un dossier posé sur une commode. Alice et Frank Londubat. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait en face d'elle les parents de Neville. Internés depuis plus de vingt ans. Leurs visages marqués par le temps en étaient témoins. L'égarement que l'on voyait flotter telle une ombre au fond de leur regard créait un fossé entre eux et la réalité.

- Tu les connais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Du tout.

- Pourquoi visiter des inconnus ?

- Par charité.

- Toi, charitable ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? fit-il mine de s'agacer.

- C'est parce que tu m'intrigues.

- Je suis intriguant ?

- Oui, tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, s'énerva-t-elle en se détournant brusquement.

- Tu souhaites aussi peu entendre de réponse qu'ils souhaitent se réveiller.

Elle posa ses yeux noisette sur le couple Londubat.

- Pourquoi refuseraient-ils de se réveiller ?

- Ils sont plongés dans le coma depuis vingt longues années, le monde a changé, le temps a passé. Sans eux. S'ils se réveillent, ce ne seront plus des adultes dans la force de l'âge qu'ils verront dans le miroir, mais des vieillards aux traits encore hantés par la folie.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas ta présence ici, reprit-elle.

- Tu ne m'as pas non plus dit pourquoi tu étais là.

Elle piqua un fard, prise de confusion. Drago repensa au dossier qu'il tenait sur elle. Une ligne indiquait que son petit ami était plongé dans le coma. Elle lui rendait peut-être visite. Cette idée l'agaça.

- Je connais ces gens, marmonna-t-elle.

Était-ce la réelle raison de sa visite ?

- Ce sont les parents d'un de mes amis.

- Tu vas souvent rendre visite aux parents de tes amis ?

- Oui… non. En fait, c'est la première fois.

- Mais tu les connais.

Hermione se maudirait plus tard d'avoir sorti cette réponse.

- Oui.

- Parfait ! répliqua-t-il en la prenant par le bras et en la menant à l'extérieur. Dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir m'être utile.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'il la traînait dans le couloir.

L'infirmière qu'elle avait croisée tout à l'heure lui jeta un regard indifférent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu posais trop de questions.

Son masque d'impassibilité se fendit d'un sourire en voyant la mine contrite d'Hermione. Loin de se laisser faire, elle se démenait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la poigne de fer du blond. Ses efforts étaient cependant balayés par la ténacité du jeune homme, qui la jeta sur le siège en cuir de sa voiture en un rien de temps.

- C'est du kidnapping ! s'époumona-t-elle en remarquant qu'il avait déjà verrouillé sa portière.

- Juste un emprunt.

Il mit le moteur en marche et roula dans la route de forêt. Hermione se souvint être descendue en taxi à plus d'un kilomètre du centre. Cette distance fut avalée en rien de temps par la puissante berline de Malfoy.

- Laisse-moi sortir.

Il prit une voie rapide tout en pianotant sur son téléphone qu'il finit par porter à son oreille sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

-…Yaxley, réservez deux sièges en première classe sur le prochain vol Londres-Heathrow/El Dorado. Dans une heure ? C'est parfait. Faites aussi décollé le jet. Faites-le, c'est tout. Oui, également en direction de Bogota. Vous m'agacez avec vos questions, contentez-vous d'exécuter.

Il raccrocha et remit son portable dans sa poche.

- Je suis soulagée d'apprendre que ton impolitesse n'est pas uniquement dirigée contre moi, attaqua aussitôt Hermione.

Il poussa un soupir mais ne répondit pas.

- Fais-moi descendre. TOUT DE SUITE.

Cette fois il daigna tourna une fraction de seconde son regard de glace vers elle.

- Non.

Ce refus acheva Hermione. Elle se mit à vider l'ensemble de sa boîte à gant sur lui, forçant le jeune homme à se ranger sur le côté pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Il ne déverrouilla cependant pas les portières, au grand dam d'Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi agaçante, bruyante, irascible…

- Tu comptes me déballer le Larousse ?

- …chiante que toi, termina-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionnée par cette série d'insultes. Se faire traiter de tous les noms par une personne aussi détestable que lui ne l'atteignait pas. Était-ce prétentieux de sa part de se sentir d'une certaine manière supérieure à lui ? Certainement. Mais c'était la seule chose qui la retenait de se découvrir des talents de tueuse à gages et de les expérimenter là, tout de suite. Et tant pis si elle tachait ces magnifiques sièges en cuir.

- Aussi haïssable sois-tu, j'ai grand besoin de ton aide. Cette aide, dont j'ai vraiment besoin, j'aurais pu la trouver en la personne de mon assistante si seulement elle ne s'était pas trouvé trop près d'une tonne de C-4. Ou deux. Je ne sais plus.

- T'es en train de me dire que ton assistance a explosé ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, passablement choqué du ton nonchalant de Malfoy.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Enfin je suppose, Blaise m'a dit qu'elle était encore vivante bien qu'il n'est pas précisé dans quel état. Le truc, c'est que j'ai besoin d'une personne à l'allure féminine…

Il l'inspecta de haut en bas et poursuivit :

- Enfin, plus ou moins féminine, pour remplacer cette chère assistante actuellement clouée à un lit d'hôpital.

- Encore une insulte de ce genre et tu perds tout espoir d'obtenir mon aide, le prévint la brune.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre. Il devait sans aucun doute retenir avec difficulté le flot d'insulte qui devait actuellement traverser son esprit dérangé.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'autre bout du monde, certainement dans un trou pommé au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, pour résoudre une affaire sans aucun doute débile de trafiquants tout aussi débile ? Et tout ça en ton exécrable compagnie ? Toi, le blond décoloré qui a autant d'estime pour les êtres humains qu'un végétarien pour un rognon de bœuf ?

- Mes cheveux sont naturellement blonds. Et je rêve où tu viens de te comparer à un rognon de bœuf ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus mangeable ?

- J'adore ça moi.

Il émit une exclamation de dégoût et lui adressa un regard atterré.

- On s'en fout totalement que ce soit des rognons ou des côtes de veau ! Dans tous les cas un végétarien n'en mangerait pas, s'impatienta Hermione.

Il reposa les mains sur le volant et se prépara à redémarrer. La main d'Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Je n'ai nullement accepté ton plan foireux, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait passer qu'un profond ressentiment pour le blond.

- Fais pas chier… murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à comprendre qu'assistante et C-4 ne font pas bon ménage.

Un silence s'installa. Hermione était bien décidée à le laisser durer, sachant pertinemment qu'en faisant cela elle faisait encourir le risque à Drago de rater son vol. Il finirait forcément par s'agacer, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Dans trois, deux, un…

- D'accord, abandonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un sourire victorieux se peignit sur les traits d'Hermione.

- Devrais-je plutôt demander combien ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille.

En disant cela, Hermione faisait référence aux deux fois où Malfoy lui avait demandé son prix, la faisant ainsi passer pour une prostituée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Malfoy ne pensa pas du tout à cela en entendant ces mots. Il songeait plutôt à la valise contenant un million de livres sterling qu'il lui avait offert. Cadeau qu'elle avait aussitôt repoussé. Ce que la jeune femme refusait toujours de comprendre, c'était que le mystérieux bienfaiteur qui lui avait par la suite offert un splendide tableau n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, et non pas un chef sortit de tout droit de son imaginaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Blaise et toi vous semblez penser que l'argent peut tout acheter, et qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte dans la vie.

- Où le problème ?

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana quelque peu.

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent sale. Disons que je t'aide cette fois, dans mon extrême bonté. Cependant, toi et toute ton illustre petite personne me seront redevables.

Il ne paraissait pas comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

- Redevable, répéta-t-elle.

- On n'est jamais redevable de quoi que ce soit quand on paie. Tout l'avantage d'un chéquier, affirma-t-il.

- Tu me devras un service, dit-elle sans tenir compte de sa précédente remarque.

- Si ce n'est que cela, marmonna-t-il.

- N'importe quoi, n'importe quand, n'importe où. Accepte et je t'aiderai du mieux que je le puisse.

- Marché conclu.

Hermione se cala confortablement sans son siège.

- Démarre, il ne faudrait pas que l'on rate notre vol.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et remit de suite le moteur en route. La Mercedes ronronna avant de se retrouver propulsée sur les routes, slalomant à toute vitesse entre les automobilistes. Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion, certaine que Drago se moquerait d'elle s'il la voyait effrayée au fond de son siège. La conduite du blond était la parfaite représentation du mot imprudence. Il n'y avait pas de témoignage plus concret que son corps balloté à chaque virage brusque que prenait le conducteur. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Sa naissance était le résultat d'un jeu sexuel, son enfance n'était que jeu innocent avant de devenir mesquin à la période tant honnie de l'adolescence. Puis étaient venues les jeux alimentés par cette douce poudre qui répondait au nom aussi claquant qu'un tir d'AK-47. Coke. À cela s'étaient mélangés les jeux de cash-cash, pratiqués avec de brillantes et sombres cartes de crédit qui excitaient les foules, les rendant vite accros aux jeux de société de consommation.

Elle se souvenait d'une phrase un jour prononcée par Blaise, dans la chambre d'hôpital de Ron « _Prouve-moi que l'amour n'existe pas que dans les livres ». _Elle ignorait pourquoi c'était cette phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit en le regardant, davantage que la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Vincent de l'aider dans son plan. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait plus tant envie de quitter cette voiture. De toute manière, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de Malfoy. Elle y était obligée. N'est-ce pas ?

L'aéroport de Londres-Heathrow était bondé, et ce à toute heure de la journée. Le flux constant de passager vêtus de chemise à fleurs, en jean, mini short, manteau en fourrure, lunettes de soleil. Tous se mélangeaient. Tout se figeait. Ce n'était plus qu'un étonnant bouquet aux couleurs aussi multiple que celles d'un arc-en-ciel. Une ébullition habitait ce lieu à chaque heure de la journée. Jour et nuit se confondaient, le terme de temps perdait de son sens. En pénétrant dans ce lieu, Hermione eut l'impression de pénétrer au sein de la tour de Babel, des siècles après sa disparition.

- Tu n'as pas de bagage ? s'étonna Hermione en voyant Drago s'éloignant de sa voiture sans passer par le coffre.

Le fait qu'elle-même n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné que ce voyage constituait un imprévu. Mais lui ?

- Un seul, mais je vais vite m'en débarrasser, ricana-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il contempla l'homme qui s'était lentement approché d'Hermione l'assommait d'un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Un sourire jubilatoire étirait les lèvres de Malfoy.

- Tu vois que tu sais être utile Yaxley, le félicita-t-il. Mène-la dans l'avion.

- Et vous ?

Yaxley, dont le visage était caché par une casquette n'obtint aucune réponse. Son supérieur s'était déjà éloigné, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

- J'ai quelques personnes à semer.

Il sortit son portable et se servit du reflet que l'écran éteint renvoyé pour observer deux hommes s'extirper d'une Porsche Cayenne noire. Ils les suivaient depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la voie rapide les menant à Londres-Heathrow. Et ils continueraient à le suivre. Il était donc temps pour Drago d'appliquer les quelques leçons que lui avait inculquées son père. Il régla son pas à un rythme mille fois étudié, davantage répété. Il passa les portiques de sécurité sans effort, vérifiant de temps à autre la présence des deux molosses qui le suivaient toujours. Comment pouvaient-ils seulement espérer passer inaperçus avec une telle carrure ? Drago arriva dans la zone commerciale. Il feint de flâner dans les rayons. Alors que l'ombre menaçante d'un de ses poursuivants se réfléchissait dans une vitrine, il se pencha automatiquement vers un produit exposé en rayon et le prit entre ses mains. Il ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'il venait d'acheter lorsqu'il passa en caisse. Au moment où la jeune vendeuse lui rendait sa carte visa Infinite avec un regard légèrement envieux, Drago vit un homme à la chevelure tout aussi blonde que la sienne, à moitié masquée par une casquette, entrer dans une cabine d'essayage.

La technique était d'une simplicité déconcertante, tellement élémentaire qu'elle ne constituerait jamais la première chose à laquelle deux individus rodés à la traque penseraient. Cette technique, Drago l'appliqua en un temps-record. Il entra sans hésitation dans la cabine et sourit à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant le même teint, la même silhouette et la même couleur de cheveux, avait un visage aux traits tout a fait différents.

- Prends garde à cacher ton visage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cet homme se faisait passer pour lui. Drago aurait pu, aurait dû, savoir son nom. Il l'ignorait. Il s'en foutait.

Ils échangèrent leurs vestes, après en avoir vidé les poches. Drago mit avec quelques réticences la casquette proclamant que l'équipe de quidditch de Flaquemare était la meilleure d'Angleterre. Il sortit ensuite en premier de la cabine et se mêla rapidement à la cohue. Alors qu'il avançait sur le tarmac pour rejoindre le vol qui les mènerait en Colombie, il remarqua que les deux colosses ne le suivaient plus. Un sourire mesquin étira ses traits.

Une hôtesse rousse l'accueillit, un sourire enjôleur se plaquant sur son visage dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Drago s'installa dans son siège comme si ce dernier était l'un des seuls trônes capables d'accueillir convenablement son royal fessier. Hermione était toujours dans les vapes. Drago n'aurait pas été étonné de voir un filet de bave s'écouler d'entre ses lèvres. Il y concentra son regard. Le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé il y a quelques jours chez Dame Trude lui revint à l'esprit. L'avion s'élança bientôt sur la piste de décollage. Il aurait dû penser à la réussite de son plan. Son sosie avait-il pu rejoindre le jet ? Le jet avait-il seulement décollé ? Avait-on remarqué que le véritable Drago Malfoy se trouvait sur ce vol commercial ?

Cependant, aucune de ces questions ne venait assaillir son esprit. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Hermione reprit lentement pied avec la réalité. Sa première réaction fut de tenter de cette cabine luxueuse aux allures de prisons. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était dans un avion et que sortir serait causer sa mort, et peut-être même celle de tous les passagers. Alors elle resta sagement au fond de son siège, bien décidée à ignorer autant que possible le blond qui l'avait kidnappé –et peu importe qu'elle ait accepté de l'aider, cela restait du kidnapping. Elle piocha parmi un des livres mis à disposition et se plongea bientôt dans une histoire d'adultère, de meurtres passionnels et autres réjouissance. Sa lecture fut vite interrompue par les coups de coudes de Malfoy. Hermione parvint à en faire abstraction quelque temps avant de lui demander d'un ton abrupt ce qu'il voulait.

- Je m'ennuie, déclara Malfoy.

- C'est une raison suffisante pour me déranger dans ma lecture ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien je suis ravie de savoir que tu t'ennuies.

Elle disparut à nouveau dans les pages de son bouquin. Bouquin qui vola derrière une rangée de sièges, expédié en vitesse par Malfoy, tout cela avec un sourire toujours aussi mesquin. Hermione se retint de hurler de rage.

- Je m'ennuie, répéta-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Divertis-moi.

- Divertis-toi tout seul.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Va voir l'hôtesse, je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de te divertir.

- J'aime pas les rousses.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, marmonna Hermione.

- Je préfère les brunes.

- Fort bien.

Il attrapa une des mèches rebelles de sa voisine.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux aussi horrible, analysa Drago après un certain temps d'intense réflexion. Quoique, il y avait bien cette fille qui… Non, vraiment, tes cheveux n'ont point d'égaux en matière d'horreur. Tu n'as jamais pensé à les couper ?

Elle lui adressa un regard empli de mépris et récupéra ses cheveux d'un geste brusque. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour l'hôtesse de rousse de ramener son livre à Hermione, puis d'adresser un énième regard aguicheur à Malfoy. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour y répondre, ses préjugés contre les rousses instantanément balayés.

Le vol s'étira en longueur, Hermione tenta de s'endormir mais dut bientôt rendre les armes, l'agacement que générait le blond en elle coupant court à tout début de somnolence. Il avait un don pour l'horripiler, comme s'il était capable d'émettre des ondes négatives qui pénétraient Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même afin d'annihiler le peu d'émotion positive qu'elle pouvait ressentir en sa compagnie.

Drago, quant à lui, entama bientôt une conversation avec l'hôtesse, la charmant en un rien de temps et obtenant facilement le droit exceptionnel de se servir de son portable. Hermione ignorait si cela était légal et le regard d'un œil courroucé tandis qu'il pianotait sur son écran tactile. La seule fois où elle daigna lui adresser la parole, ce fut pour lui demander si son assistante allait bien.

- Elle est à l'hôpital avec un bras cassé.

***O*P*I*U*M***

- Comment ça cassé ? Eh bien réparez-le bande d'incapable !

- Nous aimerions bien Miss mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…

- Quoi ? Vous comptez attendre qu'un autre bras pousse tout seul ? Vous foutiez quoi à la fac ?

Pansy attrapa d'un geste vif son téléphone portable. L'infirmière présente dans la chambre d'hôpital déglutie avec difficulté et, croyant à un moment de répit, tentant de s'esquiver en douce. Son geste attira néanmoins l'attention de Pansy, qui lui accorda un regard capable de la changer en Kinder Pingui.

- Allez-me chercher une salade.

Sa voix aurait été capable de provoquer un nouvel Âge de glace. L'infirmière s'enfuit aussitôt, laissant la brune seule avec son portable, sa tenue d'hôpital qui lui grattait la peau et le plâtre encombrant qui lui serrait le bras. Elle lui lança un regard empli de haine et composa un numéro sur son téléphone à une vitesse qui battait tous les records. L'interlocuteur décrocha rapidement.

- Pas un mot. Si je me retrouve dans ce foutu lit, c'est de ta faute, tu entends ? Si j'avais su qu'un jour l'on me forcerait à porter l'une de ces immondes blouses en plastique ou autres matière qui va certainement me refiler un cancer, je serai restée tranquillement chez moi. Je vais t'étriper pour m'avoir embarqué dans une histoire pareille, je t'attacherai à une chaise sur laquelle je te priverai de ta virilité et avec ça je te ferai écouter les One Direction en boucle pendant quarante-huit heures, puis je te cramerai ce qu'il te reste de cerveau à l'acide sulfurique, je t'enfoncerai des aiguilles dans les yeux, je râperai ta peau avec ma lime à ongles, puis je te râperai les os !

- Pansy… désolé de te couper dans ton élan mais je vais bientôt atterrir en Colombie. On diffère ta séance de torture à dans quelques jours ?

- Je vais prier pour que tu tombes sur une colonie de Aztèques qui décident de t'offrir en sacrifice.

- Techniquement, les Aztèques vivaient plus au nord…

Pansy raccrocha rageusement. Elle allait commettre un meurtre. Maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle tue quelqu'un ou elle exploserait sous toute cette tension, son corps sera souillé de sang et la dernière tenue qu'elle portera serait cette mocheté sans nom. Pire, elle pourrait attraper des rides.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha instantanément, pensant que c'était Drago au bout du fil.

- Je m'en fous totalement que les Aztèques n'aient jamais posé un pied en Colombie ! hurla-t-elle dans le combiné.

- Et moi donc.

- Blaise.

Pansy avait mis tant de mépris et de déception dans sa voix qu'il était impensable qu'il ne se sente pas insulté.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire la conversation, les personnes dont l'absence totale de classe n'a d'égale que leur niveau intellectuel ne m'intéressent pas.

L'infirmière revint timidement dans la chambre de sa patiente tyrannique, déposa la salade sur sa table de chevet. Pansy la scruta comme s'il s'agissait

- Ça tombe bien, je ne comptai pas aller plus loin que le seuil de l'hôpital. Par contre, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un te surveiller à ma place, au cas où il te viendrait l'envie d'aller faire un tour chez…

- IL Y A TROP DE SALADES DANS CETTE SALADE ! Allez m'en chercher une autre ! cria Pansy.

L'infirmière émit un sanglot avant de courir loin de la brune aussi agréable que le canon d'un fusil.

- Comme je le disais, quelqu'un veillera à ce que tu abandonnes toute idée d'expéditions punitives contre la terre entière. Tiens-toi sage, tu guériras plus vite.

- Ne pas commettre de meurtre n'améliora en rien mes capacités de guérison, répliqua Pansy sans aucune aménité.

Elle raccrocha et s'affala contre son oreiller. Du moins, elle s'affala du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Pansy Parkinson ayant oublié il y a plusieurs années le sens véritable du verbe s'affaler. Les seuls qu'elle connaissait étaient « se tenir droite » ou encore « marcher avec grâce et distinction ». Noter l'importance des adjectifs.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Elle était si préoccupée par son échafaudage de multiples scénarios de mort prochaine d'un certain blond qu'elle en oublia toute notion de temps. Ce fut une nouvelle arrivante qui la sortit de ses sombres desseins. Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, ce n'était pas l'infirmière terrorisée mais une blonde au visage lunatique. Sa tenue excentrique attira automatiquement son regard et lui valut de suite de se retrouver classée dans la catégorie des gens « vestimentairement infréquentable ».

- Salut, moi c'est Luna.

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle innocence que Pansy eut envie de vomir. Ou plutôt, de relâcher délicatement le contenu de son estomac dans un endroit approprié.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te porter en justice pour attaque visuelle, cingla Pansy en observant avec horreur son manteau à motif girafe.

- Je suis ta nouvelle amie ! s'enthousiasma Luna.

Pansy ferma les yeux. Les projets d'assassinats de Drago Malfoy se trouvaient compromis. En effet, elle allait mourir bien avant de les pouvoir les mettre en œuvre.

***O*P*I*U*M***

Hermione se leva de son siège et s'apprêta à suivre Drago hors de l'appareil. Mais son attention fut vite captée par un minuscule morceau de papier sur lequel était dessiné un œil. Le tracé, d'une infinie légèreté, exprimait un lourd sentiment de mélancolie. En croisant ce regard si franc, à la fois bien plus réel qu'un regard humain et bien moins réel car fait de papier, Hermione eut le souffle coupé.

- Dépêches-toi, une voiture nous attend.

Drago disparaissait déjà hors de l'avion. Hermione contempla à nouveau le papier et le glissa finalement dans son sac, incapable de s'en séparer. L'œil se retrouva enfermé entre les pages du journal d'Oliver Gaunt. Hermione ignorait alors que ces deux objets aux abords insignifiants allaient être la cause de tant de malheur. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'au plus profond du désastre allait jaillir une étincelle de bonheur ?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère pouvoir reposter dans quelques semaines, étant donné que c'est les vacances. Encore une fois, rien n'est certain. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et à émettre des hypothèses sur ce que Drago et Hermione vont bien pouvoir faire en Colombie !_


End file.
